Ajuste com o passado
by kacardoso
Summary: Helen Brooks


**Ajuste com o Passado**

**(A Ruthless Agreement)**

**Helen Brooks**

**Ela não cederá à chantagem!**

Como advogado, Zeke Russell nunca fica para trás. Dinâmico e motivado, ele sempre vence! Porém, quando Melody Taylor, sua ex-noiva, pede ajuda, era toda a chance de que ele precisava para ajustar contas com o passado! Melody achava que não teria de ver Zeke outra vez na vida, mas agora não tem escolha senão engolir o seu orgulho e aceitar a proposta dele: reatar o caso, só que desta vez sob as regras de Zeke. Entretanto, há uma coisa que Melody está determinada a assegurar: jamais ceder...

**Digitalização: Vicky**

**Revisão: Bruna Cardoso**

**Querida leitora,**

Em _Antigos Amores, _Melody e Annie foram surpreendi das pelo retorno de amores do passado. Melody reencontra seu ex-noivo Zeke Russel, e desta vez terá de se submeter às regras dele se quiser sua ajuda, incluindo passar as noites ao seu lado. Já Annie e Brant descobriram que um estava criando o filho do outro. Mas o que era para ser um pesadelo se tornou uma nova chance para esse casal. Delicie-se com estas incríveis histórias!

**Boa leitura! **

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**

Tradução: _Celina Romeu/Deborah Mesquita de Barros_

HARLEQUIN 2012

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: A RUTHLESS AGREEMENT

Copyright © 2005 por Helen Brooks

Originalmente publicado em 2005 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

Título original: THE MILLIONAIRE'S LOVE-CHILD

Copyright © 2004 by Elizabeth Power

Originalmente publicado em 2004 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

Projeto gráfico de capa: núcleo i designers associados Arte-final de capa: núcleo i designers associados

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11)2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornal e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186 / 2195-3185 / 2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4° andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virginia Rivera

.br

**Capítulo Um**

"Estou fazendo a coisa certa? E se estou, por que não pare ce certo? Por que me sinto como se estivesse à beira de um precipício?" As dúvidas giravam em sua mente nas últimas 24 horas, mas Melody mantinha a aparência calma. Qualquer um que a observasse veria apenas a fria e controlada Melody Taylor, como sempre, e certamente uma mulher sem a menor possibili dade de entrar em pânico. "Você pediu que o melhor advogado que existe viesse aqui porque é disto que sua mãe precisa no momento. Questões pessoais não entram na equação, portanto controle-se." A autocrítica foi dura e fez a boca de lábios cheios se apertarem com determinação enquanto os pensamentos con tinuavam. "Vai lhe mostrar que está vivendo muito bem sem ele, certo? E fácil, desde que não perca a calma. Você lida com situações difíceis todos os dias e pode lidar também com Zeke Russell." A porta da sala de estar se abriu, e Anna entrou, inter rompendo os devaneios de Melody. A expressão no rosto pálido da mãe fez Melody correr para ela, com a voz suave, mas firme.

— Não fique assim, vai ficar tudo bem, prometo.

— Você não pode saber Melody.

— Sim, posso, e você também tem que acreditar. E metade da vitória numa batalha como esta.

— Ah, querida — Anna Taylor tocou o rosto da filha com um leve beijo. — O que eu faria sem você?

O carinho revelou a extensão da angústia da mãe. Melody sempre soubera que a mãe a amava, mas Anna jamais demons trava este amor em gestos ou palavras, a não ser em ocasiões muito raras. As duas mulheres se olharam.

— Também não gosto que você peça um favor a Zeke, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Não estou pedindo um favor a ele. Explicaremos a situação e, se ele achar que deve aceitar o caso, nós o pagaremos, como qualquer outro cliente.

— Você sabe o que quero dizer.

Sim, sabia o que a mãe queria dizer. E para ser honesta, se houvesse qualquer outra forma de sair daquela situação sem a ajuda de Zeke, o faria. Mas não havia. Como advogado, era o melhor e vencera casos que pareciam sem esperanças para to dos. Por mais intragáveis que fossem, eram os fatos.

Melody deu de ombros.

— Ele concordou em vir aqui, assim, pelo menos, não preci saremos ir ao escritório dele — disse apenas, sem acrescentar 'e ver Ângela', mas o pensamento ocorreu às duas.

Ângela Brown era a sexy secretária e amante de Zeke... Se ainda estivessem tendo um caso. Com firmeza, Melody afastou o pensamento sobre a outra mulher. Tinha coisas demais em que se concentrar com a aproximação da chegada de Zeke. O toque da campainha da porta da frente fez as duas congelarem por um segundo, então Melody se controlou.

— Deve ser ele — aparentava muita calma, embora o coração parecesse estar tentando escapar do peito. — Por que não começa a preparar o café enquanto o recebo?

Outro toque impaciente da campainha a fez fechar a boca suave e cheia com força numa linha fina. Poderoso, determinado, arrogante... Zeke claramente não havia mudado durante os seis meses em que não haviam se visto. Não que esperasse outra coisa. A mãe fugiu para o santuário temporário da cozinha, e Melody, depois de respirar fundo e colocar um sorriso educado no rosto, caminhou até a porta e a abriu para o homem alto e moreno em pé, à entrada. Apesar de tudo o que fizera para se preparar para aquele momento durante toda a manhã, a visão dele a fez perder o fôlego.

— Oi, Melody — murmurou a profunda voz masculina. Ape nas um leve traço de sotaque americano traía sua origem. — Como vai?

— Estou b... Bem — O aborrecimento com o leve gaguejar for neceu a adrenalina de que precisava. A voz se tornou controlada de novo. — E você?

— Fiquei intrigado com o motivo para seu misterioso telefo nema. — Virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado no gesto caracte rístico de que se lembrava tão bem quando aquele cérebro pri vilegiado tentava descobrir o sentido de alguma coisa. — Parece que Anna está com algum tipo de problema, é isso? Melody assentiu.

— Por favor, entre — tentou ignorar como sua presença era avassaladora. Com mais de 1,90m, Zeke era mais alto do que a maioria dos homens e tinha um corpo grande, que combinava com a altura. Sabia, por experiência, que não havia um grama de gordura na estrutura poderosa. Era puro músculo que lhe cobria o peito e os ombros largos. O rosto, com seus planos e ângulos definidos, era mais atraente do que bonito, e suas feições tinham uma permanente expressão de duro cinismo. E os olhos sempre tiveram o poder de lhe enfraquecer os joelhos. Com uma curio sa cor de âmbar dourado, cercados por cílios grossos e negros como carvão, que combinavam com o cabelo cortado muito curto, tinham o poder de manter cativo, sem o menor esforço aparente, aquele a quem se dirigiam um efeito devastador sobre testemunhas hostis num tribunal do júri.

O pensamento permaneceu enquanto Zeke entrava, Melody fechava a porta e se virava para encará-lo de novo. No fim do relacionamento, quando tudo o que havia parecido tão certo era tão errado, ela se sentira exatamente como um daqueles pobres infelizes, pensou com tristeza. E fora então que realmente com preendera por que ele era considerado um advogado tão formi dável e brilhante, apesar de ter apenas 35 anos.

Zeke esperou que ela liderasse o caminho para a sala de estar, e Melody teve todo o cuidado para não esbarrar nele de novo quando passou. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu deixar de sentir o cheiro leve da loção pós-barba, misturado à fragrância que era só dele. Os nós em seu estômago contraíram e enrijeceram enquanto seu coração disparava num galope por um momen to. Calma, garota, calma, advertiu a si mesma silenciosamente enquanto ele a seguia para a sala ampla e agradável. Era um homem especializado em ler expressões do rosto e do corpo, em saber o que as pessoas sentiam e pensavam. Não deixe que veja nada ou se arrependerá amargamente. Ela se virou a voz educada e os olhos sem nenhuma expressão.

— Sente-se, Zeke, mamãe trará o café num instante.

Antes que terminasse de falar, a mãe surgiu à porta, com uma grande bandeja nas mãos. Melody se moveu para ajudar, mas Zeke chegou primeiro e tomou a bandeja das mãos de Anna.

— Permita-me. Você parece bem, Anna.

— Obrigada. — Anna escondeu bem a angústia. — Você também. Zeke Russell colocou a bandeja sobre a longa mesinha de centro e endireitou o corpo para avaliar as duas mulheres. Ain da eram tão parecidas, como gêmeas, pensou no momento de silêncio que se seguiu. Precisava apenas olhar para Anna para saber como Melody seria dentro de vinte anos. Aos 50 anos, Anna ainda era adorável de uma forma dramática, o cabelo lou ro e brilhante, liso, num corte Chanel, a pele perfeita, sem sinais de idade, a não ser pelas pequenas rugas em torno dos olhos. Altas, esguias e ambas com uma estrutura óssea perfeita, a única diferença estava na cor dos olhos. Os de Anna eram de um azul muito claro, que poderiam ser gelados, principalmente quando olhavam para ele. Os de Melody eram cinzentos, cor de fumaça, com laivos de paixão...

O corpo dele enrijeceu, mas a voz se manteve firme.

— Então, como posso ajudar?

As palavras pareceram despertar as duas, e Melody fez a mãe se sentar.

— Vou servir o café, e você explica o que aconteceu. — Quan do Anna continuou em silêncio, Melody voltou a falar, manteve o olhar no dele. — E a empresa. — Fez um gesto para ele se sentar na poltrona diante da mãe. — Você se lembra de Julian Harper, o assistente pessoal de mamãe? — Zeke assentiu. É claro que se lembrava do cachorrinho de Anna. Nunca tinha conhecido ninguém tão abjetamente subserviente como o indivíduo baixo, de cabelo oleoso, que se orgulhava de estar sempre à disposição de Anna, mas todas as vezes que, no passado, manifestara sua opinião sobre ele, Melody o defendia vigorosamente. Julian era devotado à mãe dela, totalmente devotado, era seu braço direito e um bom amigo.

Zeke ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Melody pareceu ter di ficuldade em continuar.

— O que há com Julian?

— Ele fraudou a contabilidade. — Agora era a vez de Anna, naquela voz de aço que lembrou a Zeke que era sempre assim que falava com ele. Voltou os olhos para ela, que não o olhava diretamente. — Além de realizar outras práticas duvidosas. — Agora havia um toque de amargura. — Ordens falsas, alteração de pedidos, material inferior... — Respirou fundo. — E foi inteli gente a ponto de fazer parecer que eu também estava envolvida em tudo.

— Como? — Zeke endireitou o corpo, a expressão agora muito atenta. — Falsificou sua assinatura?

— Nada tão óbvio assim. Eu... Assinei documentos que não devia. Ele me levava uma pilha de papéis quando estava ocu pada demais... — a voz sumiu, então acrescentou — e eu apenas os assinava.

Zeke olhou para ela verdadeiramente atônito. Sempre consi derara Anna Taylor uma das mulheres mais duras que já conhe cera uma linda rainha de gelo com um coração tão congelado quanto o Pólo Norte. Desgostava dela profundamente e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito que a mãe de Melody assinaria um papel sem ler primeiro, teria rido.

Melody o olhou diretamente pela primeira vez, e ele soube que estava plenamente consciente da natureza de seus pensa mentos. Ela quebrou o contato dos olhos ao lhe entregar uma xícara de café. Era preto, puro e forte, exatamente como gosta va, mas então, se sua ex-noiva não conhecesse seu gosto, quem conheceria? As mãos se roçaram pelo mais breve dos momentos antes de Melody puxar a dela tão abruptamente que houve o risco de o café entornar no colo dele. Zeke sentiu uma onda de satisfação. Então não era tão indiferente como gostaria que acreditasse. Zeke estendeu as longas pernas e tomou um gole do café muito quente.

— Entendo que isto se tornou público de alguma forma, não é?

Anna confirmou com uma inclinação de cabeça.

— Um dos meus principais clientes alega que o material in ferior que lhe enviamos lhe custou centenas de milhares de li bras... — não havia emoção na voz — o que sei que é verdade.

— Foi uma ordem especial para uma nova linha de conjuntos para salas de estar de hotéis, aeroportos e outros lugares públicos que estavam promovendo. Em poucos meses, o material estra gou, e a empresa recebeu numerosas reclamações de fregueses muito irritados. Tiveram que recolher toda a mobília é claro, e além do prejuízo financeiro, sua reputação sofreu um dano sério. Quando soube, ofereci uma recompensa financeira, mas querem vingança e pretendem me processar.

Zeke acenou. Podia demonstrar alguma simpatia, mas o que sentiu... E era um homem extremamente sincero em suas opi niões pessoais... Foi uma espécie de satisfação por Anna estar naquela posição. Se não fosse pela persistente oposição dela, com suas manobras e interferências, ele e Melody poderiam estar casados. Anna fizera planos de separá-los desde o come ço. É claro, não teria tido sucesso em sua campanha de ódio se Melody não tivesse permitido. Sua boca se fechou numa linha dura.

— Não parece nada bom para você, Anna.

— Eu sei!

As palavras saíram como tiros, e Zeke viu Melody lançar um olhar de advertência à mãe, que dizia claramente 'não perca a cabeça, seja gentil, lembre-se do que está em jogo'.

E o que estava em jogo? A preciosa empresa de têxteis de Anna. O negócio que começara doze meses depois que o pai de Melody abandonara as duas quando ela tinha apenas três anos de idade. Pensou que o homem merecia uma medalha por ter suportado Anna por tanto tempo.

— Zeke é tudo tão injusto. Mamãe pode perder nado apenas porque confiou em Julian. Você acredita que ela não teve nenhu ma participação na fraude, não acredita?

Zeke descansou os olhos no rosto de Melody. Estava corada, os olhos profundamente perturbados e escuros de emoção. Estava tão adorável que suas entranhas deram um nó. Esperou o tempo necessário para a resposta ter um tom de insinceridade.

— E claro.

— Eu sabia que isto era um erro.

Anna começou a se levantar assim que disse as palavras, mas a voz de Melody tinha o tom mais duro que ele já ouvira.

— Sente-se, mamãe, e não seja tão idiota. Você precisa de Zeke, e ele não precisa de você.

Ele se surpreendeu pela segunda vez em dois minutos. Em todos os seis meses em que passaram juntos, antes que Melody rompesse o noivado de apenas uma semana, jamais a ouvira er guer a voz para a mãe. Na verdade, sempre se perguntara como suportava as exigências de Anna para que entrasse para a em presa depois que terminara a faculdade. Parecia que aquela ha via sido a única vez em que não se curvara à pressão da mãe e seguira sua vocação, ser uma fonoterapeuta. Conhecera-a quan do acompanhara um cliente que defendia e que era parcialmente surdo. O olhar de Melody se afastou do rosto da mãe e se voltou para o rosto inexpressivo de Zeke. Sabia o que aquela expressão impassível significava. Zeke estava pensando furiosamente sob a máscara vazia. Respirou fundo antes de continuar.

— Como disse, mamãe pode perder tudo com o processo. In dependentemente de você acreditar se é ou não inocente, pode aceitar o caso e defendê-la?

Olhou-a sem responder por alguns instantes, então disse numa voz tão sem expressão como a dela:

— Não defendo pessoas que acho que são culpadas, a menos que haja circunstâncias atenuantes, é claro.

Melody engoliu com força o nó que se formara em sua gar ganta, esperando que a mãe continuasse calada. Isso é um sim ou um não? A resposta dele foi dirigida a Anna.

— Você quer que a defenda? É evidente o que Melody quer, mas como você se sente? Quer que eu seja seu advogado?

O silêncio se prolongou, mas finalmente Anna respondeu:

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Porque concordo com Melody, você é o melhor em seu ramo de trabalho, e não quero sofrer por uma coisa que não fiz. Sou inocente dessas acusações e, se alguém pode descobrir a verdade, essa pessoa é você.

O silêncio desceu sobre a sala de novo, desta vez, mais pesa do. Zeke se mexeu ligeiramente.

— Está consciente de que me deu a única resposta que me persuadiria a aceitar o caso? — A voz era seca, sem emoção.

— É claro — a voz era tão seca quanto à dele.

Meia hora mais tarde, Melody acompanhou Zeke até o carro, um esportivo vistoso estacionado no pequeno pátio de concreto diante da casa. Sua pasta estava cheia de papéis que Anna lhe entregara, mas pedira outros que seriam entregues na manhã seguinte em seu escritório, em Kensington. O dia de maio era calmo e quente, uma brisa suave balançava de leve as flores e folhas das árvores que ladeavam a rua. Melody parou na escada da casa geminada da mãe, em Beckenham, na grande Londres, enquanto Zeke caminhava para o carro. A luz do sol enfatizava o toque grisalho no cabelo negro, mas aquilo apenas aumentava a aparência atraente quando se virou para olhar para ela.

— Garanta que sua mãe compreenda que não quero que dis cuta o assunto com ninguém a partir de agora. Se Julian sair do buraco em que vive e vier se arrastar aos pés dela, ela não deverá recebê-lo, certo?

Melody acenou positivamente. Convenientemente, Julian se declarara doente mental no dia em que sua traição fora descoberta, e no dia seguinte, um atestado do seu médico chegara pelo correio, dizendo que Julian tivera um colapso nervoso por excesso de trabalho. Desde então, Anna não o vira.

— Acha que pode vencer o processo? — O tom quase indife rente não conseguiu disfarçar sua ansiedade.

Zeke olhou-a por um momento, então caminhou de volta para ela. Melody molhou os lábios, nervosa. Embora estivesse um degrau acima de Zeke, ele avultava sobre ela.

— Eu sempre venço. — Fez uma pausa. — Menos com você.

O coração dela bateu com mais força. Sabia que Zeke abor daria a questão do rompimento do noivado mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Isto está no passado — tentou parecer indiferente.

— O diabo que está.

— Isto não é sobre nós.

— Errado. — Os lindos olhos dourados seguraram os dela. — Muito errado.

— Zeke, já se passaram seis meses. Continuei minha vida, você continuou sua vida. — Ouviu o tremor na própria voz e teve von tade de bater em si mesma. Não era assim que se lidava com al guém como Zeke Russell. Suavidade trêmula não era uma opção.

— Concordo... Até certo ponto, mas ainda há negócios inaca bados entre nós. Talvez seja por isto que você não está saindo com ninguém.

— Como sabe que não estou me encontrando com alguém? — Agora estava zangada e usava a raiva para sufocar a fome que vê-lo de novo despertara.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhar com aqueles olhos de gato selvagem. Alguma coisa em sua imobilidade a fez dar um passo para trás, para dentro do corredor.

— Você andou me espionando. — Sentia-se, ao mesmo tempo, estupefata e ofendida.

— Não espionando, apenas garantindo que você não fizesse alguma coisa idiota depois do rompimento.

— Por que você se importaria? — Então um pensamento a atin giu. — A menos que tenha imaginado que, se eu visse alguém, isto se refletiria mal em sua imagem. Uma garota tem que preci sar de tempo para superar Zeke Russell. E isto?

— Exatamente — E ele teve a audácia de sorrir. Melody contou até dez. Sua mãe precisava dele para defen dê-la no processo, tinha que se lembrar disto.

— E como está Ângela? — A voz era puro mel. — Ainda sua secretaria, imagino.

— Imagina corretamente. — Olhou-a bem dentro dos olhos, a expressão inescrutável. — Ela é danada de boa no que faz.

— Não duvido nem por um segundo. — Não se deu ao trabalho de esconder o sarcasmo.

— Seus serviços são, foram e sempre serão confinados ao tra balho de secretária, e se você tivesse a metade de um neurônio, saberia disso. — A expressão agora era gelada, todo o diverti mento desaparecera. — Qualquer outra coisa existe apenas na mente doentia de sua mãe.

Melody lançou um olhar rápido para trás antes de sibilar. — Como ousa dizer isto? Ela já tem coisas demais para supor tar sem ouvir o advogado dela dizer que é mentirosa.

— Me surpreende você se sair tão bem em seu trabalho se ouve tão mal. Não disse que ela é mentirosa, apenas que tem uma mente doentia no que se refere a mim e, acredite, podia dizer coisas muito piores. Ela procurou deliberadamente uma arma para usar contra mim desde nosso primeiro encontro, e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Quando um mexerico sucu lento chegou a ela, uma fofoca completamente sem fundamento e inventada apenas porque Ângela é uma mulher deslumbrante, ela o usou com toda a alegria.

O comentário sobre Ângela ser uma mulher deslumbrante a atingiu como um soco no plexo solar. Jamais quisera ferir uma pessoa como queria ferir Zeke naquele momento. Ele podia fi car lá e defender aquela mulher detestável e fazê-la parecer uma santa sem nem piscar!

— Você tinha filas de candidatas para o lugar de secretária quando a senhora Banks se aposentou. — Esforçou-se para a voz não trair sua mágoa. — Por que escolheu Ângela Brown?

— Porque era a melhor. — Seu tom indicava que achava Melody deficiente mental.

— Você não me contou, na ocasião, que a senhora Banks tinha se aposentado e que contratara Ângela — acusou.

— Por que falar de trabalho quando há um milhão de outras coisas muito mais interessantes? Zeke tinha uma resposta para tudo.

— Você a levou para Paris. — A cidade dos amantes.

— Minha secretária me acompanhou numa viagem de negó cios ao exterior, o que é bem diferente, mas já passamos por isto antes. — A voz agora era impaciente. — Esperava que já tivesse recuperado o juízo.

Ele fazia parecer que a havia procurado. Olhou-o com fir meza, indignada. Tinha sido ela a entrar em contato por causa do problema da mãe. Desde o dia em que jogara nele o anel de noivado, não ouvira uma só palavra dele, não recebera um telefonema nem mesmo um cartão de Natal. Até aquele mo mento, não admitira, nem para si mesma, o quanto doera aquele afastamento total, aquele corte, como se ela tivesse deixado de existir. E, no entanto, ele se mantivera a par do que Melody fazia. O que indicava? Provavelmente que estava muito feliz se divertindo com Ângela desde que sua ex-noiva não encon trasse um homem para fazer a mesma coisa, decidiu amarga. E sua última briga não tinha sido apenas por causa de seu relacionamento com a secretária. Como se pudesse ler sua mente, perguntou:

— Como vai o novo emprego?

— Não é novo, estou lá há quase seis meses. — Ergueu o quei xo num gesto inconsciente de desafio. — E adoro, é fascinante.

E era verdade, realmente adorava. O trabalho exigente e que lhe consumia quase todo o tempo, cuidando de pacientes cuja fala havia sido prejudicada por um derrame cerebral ou resultado de um acidente era, ao mesmo tempo, fascinante e gratificante, mas tivera que admitir algumas semanas depois de começar, que não percebera exatamente como tinha que se comprometer ou como o trabalho praticamente dominava sua vida. A tese neces sária para obter o diploma, e que abrangera psicologia, neuro logia e patologia da fala, entre outros ramos do saber, simples mente não a preparara para a intensidade com que teria que se envolver no bem-estar de seus pacientes. Se alguém precisava de tempo extra... Tempo que, oficialmente, era dela... Melody dedi cava com alegria, e então havia pilhas e pilhas de trabalho buro crático. Precisava manter arquivos detalhados e atualizados para conseguir trabalhar com eficácia com a equipe de assistentes so ciais, médicos e psicólogos no hospital e no centro de saúde para os quais fora designada. Quando fora convidada para o cargo, ela e Zeke tinham acabado de ficarem noivos e estavam planejando o casamento. O trabalho causara logo problemas entre eles.

— Já não a vejo tanto quanto gostaria — dissera ele com calma quando lhe contara, excitada, sobre a oportunidade maravilhosa.

Sua natureza é de se entregar cem por cento... E amo isto em você, não me compreenda mal. Mas se aceitar este cargo, eu a verei ainda menos.

— Você não tem certeza disso — argumentou, desapontada.

— Já admitiram que tenham pouco pessoal, e isto significa lon gas horas para quem participa do grupo, o que foi um aviso, não compreende? Pense com muito cuidado, você já tem um trabalho muito bom. Isto não seria suficiente por algum tempo, pelo menos, até estarmos casados e instalados na nossa nova vida juntos?

Pareceu razoável, e Melody quase concordou no momento, mas depois de um ou dois dias, começou a se sentir inquieta. Não poderia recusar o que seria um grande passo em sua carrei ra. A mãe contara como desistira do trabalho quando se casara com o pai de Melody e o quanto se arrependera quando ele há abandonara poucos anos depois, alegando que se tornara ente diante e sem graça. Zeke poderia fazer a mesma coisa se Melody não tivesse cuidado.

— E claro, havia outra mulher além de tudo, eu sei — dissera a mãe com amargura. — Sempre há outra mulher. Homens não são monógamos, nenhum deles é, mas são mais prudentes quando acham que a esposa é bem-sucedida e independente.

— Zeke não quer que eu desista de trabalhar, apenas não quer que aceite o novo emprego neste momento.

— E a mesma coisa. — A mãe balançara a cabeça. — Não o dei xe pensar que você está onde ele a quer. E o começo do fim de qualquer relacionamento, especialmente com um homem como Zeke. Seu pai era ambicioso e prepotente também.

Era o que Melody ouvira da mãe durante toda a vida, mas desta vez, suas palavras a atingiram profundamente. Talvez por que nunca amara ninguém como amava Zeke. Olhou para ele agora e ouviu o que dizia.

— Estou contente por você estar feliz, Melody.

Feliz? Nunca mais seria feliz, mas não podia lhe dizer isto. Quando o afastara de sua vida, afastara também a felicidade, a alegria, a esperança, a paz e uma centena de outras emoções positivas, mas apenas sorriu.

— Sim, sou muito feliz.

Ele estendeu a mão grande e traçou com a ponta de um dedo as sombras sob os olhos dela. Melody teve que se esforçar para não afastar o rosto da carícia leve.

— Você parece cansada. — A voz era muito suave. Cansada? Era outra maneira de dizer que estava abatida e feia?

— Tenho me preocupado demais com todo este problema com Julian. — A voz era seca. — A empresa é o bebê de mamãe, como você sabe muito bem, e ela ficaria desolada se a perdesse. — Não mencionou as longas noites em que não conseguia dormir, com imagens de Zeke e Ângela juntos lhe povoando a mente.

Quando a mãe admitira que havia pago um detetive particular para investigar Zeke, a princípio, não conseguira acreditar. Nem mesmo quando lhe mostrara as fotos de Zeke com Ângela. Fo tos em que os dois jantavam juntos entravam juntos num táxi, Ângela mostrando uma enorme quantidade de pernas enquanto entrava. Ficara furiosa com a mãe, furiosa com Zeke, furiosa consigo mesma por ser tão estúpida e crédula. Quando explicara sobre a viagem de negócios a Paris, não acreditara que tinha sido apenas sobre negócios. A voluptuosa morena podia ser boa no trabalho, mas sua atitude atrevida e o modo com a câmera a havia capturado olhando para Zeke revelavam alguma coisa.

— Obrigada por ter vindo, Zeke, e por ter aceitado o caso. Não devo fazê-lo demorar mais. — Havia aço em sua voz agora.

Você fica mais parecida com sua mãe a cada dia. Não pretendera fazer um elogio, quisera magoar... E mago ara. Não reaja não lhe dê a satisfação de saber que você se importa com o que ele pensa sobre você. Conseguiu sorrir.

— Obrigada. — A voz era cautelosa. — E uma mulher impres sionante, não é?

— Impressionante. Melody ignorou a expressão seca da voz.

— Adeus, Zeke.

Quando ela começou a se virar, ele a surpreendeu lhe segu rando o braço.

— Não quer saber quais são as minhas condições para cuidar do caso de sua mãe? — A voz continuava suave.

— Condições? — Os olhos se abriram, alarmados. — Você não falou nada sobre condições quando conversou com ela.

— Achei que não gostaria, são apenas para os seus ouvidos. Como disse, ela já tem muito com o que se preocupar no mo mento e ficaria ainda mais aborrecida se soubesse que você vai jantar comigo, já que me considera uma mistura de marquês de Sade e Don Juan.

Ela lhe estudou o rosto, procurando uma evidência de que ele estava brincando. Não podia estar falando a sério sobre ela jantar com ele, podia? Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, nem mesmo Zeke Russell seria tão arrogante.

— Estou falando muito sério, Melody. — Como sempre, ele conseguira ler sua mente. — Quero jantar com você esta noite.

— De jeito nenhum — respondeu quando finalmente encontrou a voz.

— E uma pena. — Os olhos cor de âmbar entrecerraram. — Mas posso indicar outro advogado para sua mãe.

— Você não pode me chantagear para jantar com você. — Estu dou a mandíbula rija, os malares duros e o queixo determinado e percebeu que podia.

— Chantagem é uma palavra inaceitável. — Não havia humor em seu sorriso. — Prefiro considerar como uma oportunidade para você ser razoável.

— Você está louco. — Mal podia acreditar que estava tendo aquela conversa.

— Por quê? Só porque quero me defender? Não tive a opor tunidade de fazer isso seis meses atrás. Lembra-se? Talvez seja o que falte para esclarecer tudo e nós dois podermos continuar com nossas vidas.

— Já continuei com minha vida. — Sabia que seu tremor era evidente, mas não conseguia controlá-lo. Este era Zeke em seu modo mais perigoso, quando a voz era suave e fria, e o rosto, impassível. — Estou muito bem.

— Fico contente em saber.

— Não quero jantar com você, Zeke. Não consegue compre ender? Na verdade, você é o último homem com quem gostaria de passar algum tempo. — Não sabia a quem estava tentando convencer, ele ou ela.

Viu o brilho de reação surgir nos olhos dele antes que es condesse a raiva, mas aquilo a alegrou. Como ousava pensar que poderia voltar para sua vida e lhe dar ordens? Ignorou o pequeno fato de que fora ela que o chamara. Estava totalmente despreparada quando Zeke a tomou nos braços e sua surpresa foi tão grande que, por um momento, ficou suave e dócil contra o peito dele. Quando começou a lutar, os lábios dele tomaram os dela na antiga maneira possessiva, a boca firme e quente. Ele a segurava de tal maneira que podia perceber o que o corpo dela fazia com o dele, mas não parecia preocupado em escon der sua excitação, os braços apertando-a ainda mais. Sua força muscular, seu cheiro e o calor de seu corpo eram dolorosamente familiares. Familiares e embriagadores. Quantas vezes sonhara com seus beijos e carícias durante os meses em que estiveram separados, apenas para acordar em lágrimas no isolamento de sua quitinete? Não podia corresponder, nem agora nem nunca. Sua cabeça lhe dizia uma coisa, mas seu corpo não obedecia. No passado, precisavam apenas se tocar para o fogo acender, e pa recia que aquilo não havia mudado. Quando Zeke ergueu a ca beça, o sangue dela cantava, e sua cabeça girava. Mas com uma força interna que nem sabia que tinha, Melody havia resistido à tentação de beijá-lo de volta, porém ele sabia o efeito que tinha sobre ela, o conhecimento estava lá, na expressão satisfeita dos olhos dourados. Melody ergueu a cabeça, orgulhosa.

— Há um nome para homens como você. — Havia ódio na voz e nos olhos, o rosto em chamas.

— Eu sei. — O olhar frio a avaliava. — É injustiçado. Agora jantar às 20h, eu acho. Vou buscá-la às 19h30. Esteja pronta, sabe que não gosto que me deixem esperando.

— Não pode me dizer o que fazer. Ele sorriu com frieza.

— Na verdade, posso... Se quiser que eu ajude sua mãe, quero dizer. Pessoalmente, acho que poderia fazer muito bem a Anna se perdesse tudo e enfrentasse o fato de que é humana como o resto de nós. Ela ficou tempo demais naquela torre de marfim que chama de empresa.

Melody controlou seu temperamento com enorme dificulda de. Odiava-o, Deus, como o odiava. Como pudera imaginar que o amava? Ainda estava tentando encontrar uma resposta ade quada quando Zeke se virou e se dirigiu para o carro, enquanto dizia sobre o ombro:

— As 19h30, Melody. E se vista a rigor, vamos a um lugar especial.

— Você é... Você é odioso...

Ainda estava procurando adjetivos adequados quando ele se afastou. Sorrindo.

**Capítulo Dois**

Melody precisou de algum tempo para recuperar a compostura antes de entrar. Dirigiu-se para a sala de estar, onde a mãe a esperava, e precisou colocar as mãos nos bolsos da saia para esconder seu tremor.

— Ele já foi? — perguntou a mãe, sem necessidade. Melody assentiu.

— Não foi tão ruim, foi? Até que foi mais gentil do que eu esperava, considerando tudo.

Melody acenou positivamente de novo. Você demorou muito se despedindo dele. Sobre o que conversaram?

— Nada de importante. — E, de repente, Melody descobriu que não conseguia dizer mais nada sem gritar. — Escute, conversa mos depois, eu realmente preciso voltar para o trabalho. Foram muito gentis me dando algumas horas de folga, mas preciso es tar lá para receber alguns pacientes.

— Você está bem, Melody? Zeke não disse nada que a abor recesse, disse? — Além de deixar muito claro que agora estava em posição de lhe dar ordens? — Posso acabar com tudo agora e dizer a ele que não quero mais que cuide do caso.

Melody agarrou a oportunidade de não responder às pergun tas anteriores da mãe.

— Não, não vai fazer isto, mãe. — A voz era firme. — Vamos continuar até o amargo fim. O que quer que Zeke seja é um advogado brilhante, e é disto que precisamos.

— Sim, ele é.

A concordância imediata da mãe mostrou como estava preo cupada. Depois de mais algumas palavras de incentivo, Melody deixou a casa, mas assim que entrou no carro, sua mente se vol tou para o jantar daquela noite. Quando chegou ao hospital, já admitia que a excitação agora se misturava à raiva, mas preferia andar nua na rua a admitir. A verdade é que se sentia mais viva naquele dia do que em qualquer momento dos últimos seis meses, e isso era humilhante. Como podia se sentir atraída por um homem que a traíra? Não apenas a traíra, mas quase a persuadira a deixar a carreira em suspenso, brincando de recém-casada fe liz enquanto ele tinha um caso sórdido com sua secretária. Era como sua mãe dizia... Homens eram incapazes de monogamia. Pretendia nunca mais se tornar tão vulnerável a um homem e _especialmente _a Zeke Russell.

Zeke estava sentado no escritório, olhando, sem ver, para uma pilha de papéis sobre a escrivaninha. Sua mente via apenas um rosto adorável, a pele pálida, quase translúcida, os olhos cin zentos e expressivos contornados por cílios negros e a boca cheia e suave, como um arco de Cupido. Era mais linda do que qualquer mulher tinha o direito de ser, e a ironia era que ela não sabia. Zeke percebera, desde seu primeiro encontro, que o corpo esguio e perfeito de Melody era um poço de inseguran ças, algumas causadas pelo abandono do pai, outras definitiva mente pelo comportamento da mãe. Durante todo o tempo em que se viram mesmo depois que a pedira em casamento, tivera a impressão muito clara de que ela estava sempre esperando que alguma coisa desse errado. Irritava-se com isso de vez em quando, tinha que admitir, mas então não soubera a profundi dade de suas incertezas. Pensara que seu amor venceria tudo. Sorriu para si mesmo com uma ironia triste. Como se enganara. Levantou-se abruptamente e andou até a janela que se debruça va sobre uma movimentada Rua de Londres, então observou os carros e as pessoas dois andares abaixo. Havia lidado muito mal com a situação, isto era um fato. Permitira que as acusações que ela lhe atirara o abalassem. Em parte, tinha sido raiva por ela não confiar nele e nem querer para ouvir sua defesa e parte por tê-lo acusado, enforcado e esquartejado mesmo antes de mos trar as fotos que tinha dele e de Ângela. Outro elemento tinha sido o orgulho. Jamais se submeteria à humilhação de rastejar e implorar que o ouvisse. E então houvera também o próprio de sapontamento e ultraje. Abrira-se para Melody mais do que para qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida, e ela jogara tudo o que lhe contara de volta no rosto aquele dia. Poderia tê-la estrangulado e ficaria feliz com isto, mas não.

Afastou-se da janela, jogou-se de volta na poltrona de couro e tirou o cabelo da testa. Jamais encostaria um dedo nela com raiva. Tinha desprezo por homens que se comportavam assim, mas também não estava preparado para se tornar menos do que um homem, para implorar e rastejar. Parecia que tivera o braço direito cortado quando ela o deixara, mas antes isto do que per der o respeito por si mesmo. Se não confiava nele, pelo menos, para lhe dar o benefício da dúvida e ouvir o que tinha a dizer, então não havia uma base sólida para um relacionamento. Fran ziu a testa para os papéis inofensivos enquanto uma vozinha no fundo da mente zombava: "mas você jamais esperou que ela ficasse afastada por tanto tempo, esperou? Pensou que recupe raria o juízo e voltasse para você em um mês, quando tivesse tido tempo para analisar tudo." E então um mês se passou, então outro e outro, e a coisa acumulou. E finalmente Zeke teve que aceitar que ela não tinha a intenção de ligar ou de aceitar as coi sas. E assim a mãe dela vencera. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado da sala. Realmente irônico... Tinha a reputação de ser o melhor advogado de defesa da cidade e, quando precisara se defender, fora totalmente derrotado. Aquilo devia ter diver tido muito Anna Taylor. Praguejou, com força e intensidade, mas não sentiu nenhum alivio. E agora concordara em defender Anna quando o que realmente queria era que perdesse tudo pelo que havia lutado. Então por que aceitara o caso?

A linha na testa se aprofundou. Porque acreditava que era ino cente. Odiava a mulher... Na verdade, nunca pensara que poderia odiar tanto um ser humano... Mas, quaisquer que fossem seus defeitos, Anna não era vigarista, muito menos desonesta. O que era uma pena teria sido maravilhoso vê-la humilhada. Quanto a Melody... Não poderia permitir que lhe dominasse as emoções de novo. Mas também não pretendia desistir e deixá-la escapar. Seu objetivo principal ao ir à casa da mãe dela tinha sido vê-la, fi car perto dela. E satisfazer a própria curiosidade. Conseguira logo o segundo objetivo, as duas logo lhe deram todos os fatos. Quanto ao primeiro, descobrira que usaria qualquer arma que conseguisse para continuar a vê-la. Por enquanto, até decidir como tudo deve ria terminar. E, desta vez, ele estaria no controle do fim.

Quando Zeke tocou a campainha da antiga e enorme casa em Finsbury, onde ficava a quitinete de Melody, ela sabia que sua aparência era a melhor possível. Prendera o cabelo, que lhe che gava aos ombros, num nó frouxo atrás da cabeça, deixando a franja e algumas mechas finas soltas para suavizar a expressão. A maquiagem estava perfeita, suave e quase invisível, acentuava os cílios e a boca. O vestido não era novo, mas sabia que lhe caía bem e precisava de toda a sua confiança aquela noite. O corpete de veludo negro, a saia de chiffon e o xale eram glamorosos e a faziam parecer sexy, aderindo a todos os lugares certos. E seu perfume era delicioso. Passara toda à tarde nervosa, mas agora que o momento chegara que a campainha tocara uma calma fatalista a envolveu. Não tivera escolha sobre aquele encontro, o que, de certa forma, era confortador. A decisão não tinha sido dela, portanto não precisava se preocupar se era errado ou não. O que quer que ele esperasse da noite, não seria a garota amo rosa, que o adorava, que fora antes do rompimento, a garota que o amava tanto que não conseguia ver as coisas como eram, a garota que temia o tempo todo, que um dia ele se cansaria dela. A campainha tocou de novo, e ela atendeu o interfone.

— Sim?

— É Zeke.

A voz profunda fez seu coração disparar, mas conseguiu manter a voz calma.

— Já vou descer.

Sua quitinete era uma das duas no andar superior da casa vitoriana de três andares. Cada andar tinha duas quitinetes e um só banheiro para as duas, e no térreo, havia uma grande cozinha comunitária para o uso de todos os residentes. Melody se muda ra para lá sete anos antes, quando deixara a casa da mãe aos 23 anos. Um aumento substancial de salário em seu primeiro em prego, no qual estava desde que terminara a faculdade, lhe per mitira finalmente ter um espaço pessoal. Adorava seu pequeno lar. Abriu a porta e se virou para olhar o aposento espaçoso, de teto alto, com duas janelas que o ampliavam. Decorara-o bem, com seu gosto pessoal, que era excelente. Tinha um sofá de dois lugares, que, à noite, se transformava numa cama confortável, e uma cozinha mínima num canto. Colocara a pequena mesa de jantar e duas cadeiras junto a uma das janelas e adorava se sen tar ali para comer e olhar para os telhados sob o céu nem sempre claro de Londres.

Saiu, trancou a porta e desceu com cuidado a escada estreita e de degraus altos, consciente de que os saltos de suas sandálias eram mais altos do que os sapatos que geralmente usava. Atra vessou o lobby de azulejos, os saltos batendo no piso, e abriu a porta da frente da casa. Zeke estava recostado à grade que se parava o pequeno jardim da rua, sua aura masculina enfatizada pelo smoking que usava. Melody respirou fundo. Ele parecia bem, o que era dizer muito pouco. E se deu conta de que, nos últimos seis meses, apenas existira, não vivera. Viver era estar com Zeke. O sentimento lhe causou um pânico que lhe tornou a voz dura.

— Isso realmente não é uma boa ideia, você sabe, não sabe? — Para ela, era um suicídio emocional.

— Não penso assim. — Ele endireitou o corpo e lhe tomou o braço, os olhos cor de âmbar lhe percorrendo o corpo. — Você está sensacional.

— Obrigada. — Percebeu como sua voz era desagradável e ten tou de novo. — Aonde vamos?

— Primeiro ao teatro. — Mencionou uma peça que ela queria demais ver, mas as entradas eram como ouro em pó. — E então temos uma mesa reservada no Black Cat.

Melody olhou atônita pra ele. Não poderia ter conseguido as entradas ou a reserva no Black Cat em tão pouco tempo. Evi dentemente estava planejando levar outra mulher... Seria Ângela? Um tremor gelado lhe desceu pela espinha e não se sentiu feliz por ele ter se descartado da outra mulher. Os olhos doura dos mostraram que compreendera bem sua reação, então disse, a voz muito suave:

— Marvin... Lembra-se de Marvin? — Melody assentiu. Era um dos associados de Zeke na firma. — Tinha planejado levar a esposa para comemorar o aniversário de 25 anos de casamento esta noite. Infelizmente, ela foi levada às pressas para um hospital ontem com problemas de pedras nos rins. A perda deles foi o nosso ganho.

— Ah, compreendo. — Sentiu-se um verme.

— Assim, não foi uma questão de desapontar uma das mulhe res do meu harém.

Ele soubera. Mas ela conseguiu manter a expressão perfei tamente vazia.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— E claro que não sabe. — A voz tinha uma neutralidade ge lada. Fez um gesto em direção ao táxi que esperava. — Vamos?

Excelente começo de noite, Melody. Você sabe bem como estragar as coisas, dizia ela a si mesma enquanto entrava no táxi. Esta noite já seria bem difícil, não precisava tornar tudo pior desde o começo.

Quando ele se sentou ao lado dela, Melody engoliu em seco antes de falar.

— Desculpe, não devia ter tirado conclusões apressadas.

Por um momento, pensou que ele se mostraria irritado, como tinha todo o direito de se sentir, mas ele apenas olhou para ela por um segundo, então balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

— Você vai me enlouquecer antes de terminarmos, mulher. Mas seu tom era mais triste do que zangado. — Escute, para que fique claro, não estou com ninguém no momento. Certo? Na verdade, não estive com ninguém desde que nos separamos.

Melody sentiu uma onda de alegria antes que a razão interfe risse. Ele diria isto, não diria? Quase podia ouvir a voz da mãe, mas isto não seria necessariamente a verdade.

— Você acredita em mim? — A voz era calma, mas alguma coisa no tom dele a fez olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Sabia o que ele queria que dissesse e, como estava aceitando o caso de sua mãe, devia fazer o jogo, mas hesitou por um tempo longo demais.

— Já disse o bastante. — A voz agora era seca.

— Eu não disse nada.

— Isso mesmo.

— Escute Zeke... Interrompeu-se. Ele estava muito perto e era muito grande. A lembrança de outras viagens de táxi, quan do ficara nos braços dele, era difícil de esquecer. — Não quero brigar com você.

— Isto é bom. — Mas a expressão no rosto dele não combinava com as palavras.

— O que quero dizer é... — Não conseguiu continuar. O que queria dizer? Maldição, não sabia. — Você é um homem livre.

— Sou um homem livre? Sim, sou um homem livre. E acho que está tentando me dizer que você é uma mulher livre, é isto?

— Bem... Sim. — Não era verdade, seu coração era irrevoga velmente dele.

— Então isto está entendido. — Ele esticou as longas pernas, e os sentidos de Melody despertaram. Pelo amor de Deus, pensou ela, irritada, ele nem mesmo a está tocando e você já está toda excitada. — Então agora que já sabemos que somos ambos livres, pode relaxar um pouco?

Não olhava para ela, mas parecia que os olhos de laser esta vam dissecando-a pedaço por pedaço. Melody afastou o olhar do perfil dele.

— Estou perfeitamente relaxada — mentiu tensa.

— É certo.

— De qualquer maneira, como espera que alguém se sinta quando recebe ordens para sair para jantar? — Não conseguiu se controlar.

— Quando o jantar é no Black Cat e a peça é a melhor da cida de? — A voz era tranqüila. — Acho que grata seria a emoção certa.

— Grata? Acho que não.

— Então sinta o que quiser.

Parecia completamente desinteressado, o que era mortifican te demais. Se pudesse sentir o que quisesse, estariam casados agora e vivendo juntos, sem jamais pensar em separação. Não, advertiu-se, não vá por este caminho, está tudo sobre controle... O dele sobre o dela... Mas não poderia deixá-lo pensar que tinha todas as cartas da vitória.

Ela deu de ombros e forçou uma nota de indiferença na voz.

— De qualquer maneira, não tem importância, prova apenas como é diferente o modo como vemos as coisas. — Ele lhe lan çou um olhar frio que nada demonstrava. Irritada, acrescentou:

— Nós mudamos isto acontece o tempo todo.

— Como aconteceu com seus pais?

Ela se sentiu atingida, como se tivesse levado um soco, e o choque se tornou evidente no olhar que lançou a ele.

— Meus pais não têm relação nenhuma com isso. — A voz era trêmula.

— Não? — Os olhos dele eram impiedosos. — Acho que eles têm toda a relação, ou pelo menos, a sua mãe tem. Ela a alimen tou com uma dieta de amargura desde que você era criança, mas você não consegue perceber, consegue? Não sei o que aconte ceu entre ela e seu pai e certamente não quero saber, mas uma coisa é certa, ela está fazendo todo o possível para arruinar sua vida por causa disso.

— Não é verdade. — O rosto queimava de fúria. — Você não tem a menor ideia de como ele tornou tudo difícil para ela. Ele teria nos deixado morrer de fome, foi ela que saiu e começou a empresa. Ela nos forneceu um teto...

— Não estou dizendo que não cuidou de você — interrompeu bruscamente. — Estou dizendo que deixou que a própria mágoa e o próprio desapontamento se tornassem o motivo para tudo o que fez na ocasião e ainda faz. Não gosta de homens, Melody, ou ainda não percebeu? São os vermes mais baixos do planeta Terra, no que lhe diz respeito.

— E pode culpá-la?

— Sim, posso, quando isto atinge você e a mim. — A voz agora era furiosa.

— O que aconteceu entre nós... — Melody parou de repente, quando o motorista de táxi estendeu a mão e abriu o vidro que o separava do restante do carro.

— Você pode estar se perguntando por que estou fazendo este caminho, companheiro — disse a Zeke. — Há trabalhos nas ruas na rota mais direta e muito engarrafamento.

— O quê? — E então quando as palavras do motorista registra ram, Zeke moderou a voz. — Ah, está tudo bem, vá pelo caminho que achar melhor.

— Desde que não pense que estou tentando me aproveitar.

— Não, eu não pensaria isto.

Então Zeke fechou de novo o vidro, e o silêncio reinou entre eles até chegarem ao teatro. Melody sentiu uma profunda infeli cidade e passou o tempo todo olhando para as ruas. Suas entradas eram para excelentes lugares. Zeke comprou um programa e uma caixa de chocolates antes de se sentarem, e Melody mergulhou no programa até a peça começar. Estava consciente demais de cada movimento que Zeke fazia ao lado dela, o que lhe provocou uma enorme tensão. Era tão grande que a coxa dele encostava-se à dela e um ombro largo roçava o dela. E aquela proximidade era profundamente perturbadora para Melody. Ficou feliz quando as luzes diminuíram e a orquestra começou a tocar... Seu rosto ficara em chamas durante os mais longos cinco minutos de sua vida. Não ajudara o fato de que ele parecia perfeitamente feliz em ficar sentado em silêncio, sem fazer nenhum esforço para conversar e parecendo completamente relaxado, embora sério e frio. Não tinha a menor ideia de como suportaria o resto da noite. Entretanto, apesar da tensão, logo Melody se viu envolvida pela história e a música no palco, uma peça sobre amor perdido e encontrado. Era um drama com algumas pitadas de comédia. Melody se perdeu nas complicações da peça e esqueceu os pro blemas e angústias pessoais. Quando as luzes se acenderam para o intervalo, mal pôde acreditar que uma hora havia se passado. Atravessaram a multidão até o bar e, depois que Zeke comprou bebidas, encontraram um canto sossegado.

— Está gostando? — A voz de Zeke era suave, o corpo grande a protegendo da multidão.

— Demais. — Deu-lhe um sorriso polido.

— Ótimo. Então a noite não está sendo tão ruim como você temia?

— Não temia ter uma noite ruim — mentiu rapidamente. Não? — Havia um mundo de incredulidade naquela única palavra.

— Não, apenas não gostei de ser forçada a sair, só isso.

— Você não me deu escolha. — Os olhos lhe estudavam o rosto cuidadosamente.

Melody tomou um gole e não respondeu. Não queria discutir, descobriu de repente. Queria apenas passar aquela única noite com ele, porque seria a última que teria pelo resto da vida. Eram diferentes demais, e para ela, a fidelidade era um conceito abso luto e sempre seria.

— Seu cabelo ainda como espuma de ouro. — Ele ergueu uma das mechas que lhe circundavam o rosto e a deixou escorregar entre os dedos.

Não podia deixar que ele percebesse o quanto a afetava. — São finos demais.

— Não, são perfeitos. — Os olhos escureceram. — Raios de sol misturados com raios de lua. Nunca vi cabelo louro com tanto tom diferente quanto o seu.

— O de minha mãe é igual.

Assim que disse as palavras, Melody teve vontade de se dar um pontapé. Sabia que a mãe era como uma bandeira verme lha balançando diante de um touro no que dizia respeito à Zeke. No começo de seu relacionamento, acreditara que a hostilidade imediata que surgira entre os dois, no dia em que se conhece ram, diminuiria à medida que o tempo passasse, mas apenas ficara pior. E tinha que admitir sua mãe não dera uma única chance a Zeke. Ele tentara, sabia, mas sua mãe continuara quase obsessivamente fria e hostil. Zeke não sabia, mas as duas ha viam discutido muitas vezes sobre isso. Os pais de Zeke haviam morrido num acidente de carro três anos antes de se conhece rem, e como os dois eram olhos únicos, ela torcera para que ele e a mãe se dessem bem, já que seria a única família que teriam. Só depois de romperem é que a mãe admitira que Zeke a lem brava demais do pai de Melody.

— Não é apenas o físico, embora seu pai também fosse um homem muito alto e musculoso — dissera Anna. — E alguma coi sa a mais. E o modo como Zeke é, seu... Bem, carisma, a aura de poder, chame do que quiser, e é claro, um ego gigantesco. — Não voltaram a falar no assunto depois.

Melody levara bastante tempo para perdoar a mãe por inter ferir tão arbitrariamente na questão das fotos, o que Anna sabia muito bem. Apenas o fato de saber que pensara estar protegendo a filha fizera Melody há perdoar alguns meses mais tarde, além da carta emotiva que Anna lhe escrevera: "Não queria que pas sasse pelo que passei, e por isso, senti que precisava descobrir quem ele é realmente. Pode achar que está sofrendo agora, mas se casasse com ele, tivesse filhos e então descobrisse que ele lhe é infiel, isto a teria crucificado, com me crucificou. E não queria isto para você, não para você." Melody voltou ao presente e viu que o rosto de Zeke endurecera a menção da mãe, então o observou fazer um esforço visível para relaxar os tensos músculos faciais. Sua voz foi deliberadamente inexpressiva quando disse:

— Acho que seu cabelo é inigualável, mas pode ter razão so bre o de Anna. — Seguiu-se uma pausa constrangida. — Posso pegar outra bebida para você?

Melody realmente não queria, mas disse que sim na esperan ça de que isto ajudasse a desfazer a tensão. Quando Zeke voltou, falaram de amenidades até o primeiro toque da campainha, e ela se sentiu um pouco tonta depois de duas taças de vinho com o estômago vazio. Decidiu tomar água mineral no Black Cat antes de jantar. A segunda metade da peça foi ainda melhor do que a primeira, e o clímax... Quando a jovem heroína abriu mão do namorado para outra mulher, que ele amara, mas pensara que havia morrido anos antes... Reduziu Melody às lágrimas. Não recusou o grande e branco lenço que Zeke lhe estendeu em si lêncio enquanto a música terminava num crescente e enxugou o rosto e assuou com força o nariz antes de devolvê-lo.

— Foi maravilhoso — disse enquanto todos começaram a se levantar e sair do teatro. — Mas tão triste. Aquela pobre moça deixá-lo quando o amava tanto.

— É apenas uma história — disse Zeke suavemente ao lado dela.

Talvez, mas ela também o perdera para outra mulher, não per dera? Apesar da multidão do lado de fora do teatro, Zeke não teve dificuldade de encontrar um táxi. Mas então, táxis, como tudo o mais, pareciam estar sempre à disposição dele. Talvez porque a peça ainda estivesse tão viva em sua mente depois que entraram no táxi a caminho do restaurante, Melody se viu dizendo:

— A vida parece um carrossel enorme, de altos e baixos, não acha?

— Até certo ponto. É também o que você faz dela. Ele parecia estar criticando-a, e Melody não gostou.

— Não pode sempre torná-la melhor ou diferente.

Zeke deu de ombros, virou a cabeça para ela e, com o olhar em seu rosto, passou o braço pelas costas do banco. Ela ficou perfeitamente imóvel, consciente demais da sensação do corpo dele, do seu cheiro.

— Ocasionalmente isto pode ser verdade... — Embora o corpo estivesse relaxado, a voz era tensa. — No caso de uma doença grave, por exemplo, ou da morte de uma pessoa querida. Mesmo então, a forma como você enfrenta tais coisas tem influência no resultado. Amargura, raiva e ressentimento são todos assassi nos, e se criam raízes, tudo é condicionado por eles.

Melody o olhou certa de que ele estava fazendo uma refe rência a ela. Ou estaria sendo paranóica? De qualquer maneira, não podia responder como queria, porque ele apenas diria que, se a carapuça servisse que a vestisse. Mexeu-se ligeiramente. Era o homem mais irritante do mundo.

— Você não concorda? — A voz agora era sedosa.

— Então está dizendo que o que quer que uma pessoa faça a outra, por pior que seja uma situação, ou o que quer que dê er rado em sua vida deve apenas dar de ombros, sorrir e suportar?

— E claro que não. — A voz agora tinha um tom que sugeria que estava falando com uma criança teimosa.

Naquele momento, o táxi parou diante do Black Cat, um dos melhores restaurantes de Londres. Melody ficou satisfeita, pois não estava gostando nada daquela conversa, mas era típica de Zeke. Também se sentia uma perdedora, e não era uma sensação agradável. Não percebera que estava franzindo a testa enquanto Zeke a ajudava a sair do táxi até ele dizer:

— Pode, pelo menos, tentar parecer que está contente de estar aqui? A gerência não está acostumada a ver pessoas aborrecidas ao entrarem neste lugar, não com o preço que cobram e quando há uma lista de espera enorme por uma mesa.

Ela se referiu à gerência com uma palavra muito rude que chocou os dois e então ruborizou profundamente enquanto entrava no prédio de braço dado com Zeke. A mesa deles era bem situada, perto da pequena pista de dança, mas um pouco recuada para dentro de uma das alcovas que salpicavam o salão. Aquilo permitia certa privacidade e, ao mesmo tempo, ficava no centro da diversão. Melody se sentou e inspirou o ar, cheio de aromas deliciosos. Estava faminta e, pelo que vira enquanto atravessa vam o salão, a comida parecia maravilhosa. Era abençoada com um metabolismo que lhe permitia comer como um cavalo e não engordar, mas a contrapartida é que se sentia mal se passasse muito tempo sem se alimentar. Como agora. O garçom apareceu ao lado da mesa, e Zeke pediu uma garrafa do clarete caro que era o favorito deles quando saíam, além de uma garrafa de água mineral gasosa que ela pedira. Quando uma cesta de pãezinhos quentes foi colocada sobre a mesa, Zeke recomendou:

— Coma um agora, o nível de açúcar no seu sangue está bai xo, não está?

Melody assentiu. Tinha esquecido como era bom que alguém cuidasse dela. Sempre percebia quando ela não se sentia bem sem que precisasse dizer. Nenhum dos homens com quem sa íra antes de Zeke tinha sido tão intuitivo. Então ela não lhes permitira fazer parte de sua vida como Zeke fizera, e certamen te nenhum deles lhe esquentara o sangue como ele. Antes de conhecê-lo, sempre se considerara fria com relação ao sexo. De dutivamente não pulara na cama de cada namorado, como mui tas de suas amigas pareciam considerar muito normal. Apenas não se sentira tentada. Com Zeke, tinha sido diferente. Com ele, seu sonho de menina, de caminhar pela aléia de uma igreja com um vestido branco, sabendo que sua noite de núpcias seria sua Primeira vez, havia sido desafiado pelo próprio desejo. Quando começaram a sair juntos, ela lhe dissera, tímida, que queria se guardar para o casamento e o marido. Ele não rira nem zombara, como alguns dos namorados anteriores. Nem tentara persuadi-la a mudar de ideia. Tinha sido ela que fraquejara, quando os carinhos que trocavam a excitavam demais, e ela quisera tudo. Dissera-lhe apenas... Na noite em que lhe dera um magnífico anel de diamantes e lhe pedira que se casasse com ele... Que o noivado teria que ser curto, já que um homem não suportava tomar tantos banhos gelados todas as noites.

Ela rira então, o abraçara e concordara com uma data dois meses depois, o que lhes daria o tempo exato para encontrar uma igreja e comprar o vestido de noiva de seus sonhos. Não quisera um grande casamento, queria apenas Zeke, se casar num ambiente especial e usar o vestido que sempre imaginara.

E então descobrira tudo sobre Ângela. Passou bastante manteiga num pãozinho e o mordeu. Estava delicioso, mas seus pensamentos haviam lhe tirado o prazer do momento.

— Então, está contente com o trabalho? — Com a boca cheia de pão, ela apenas confirmou. — É exigente?

Ela engoliu.

— Muito. — Decidiu que a franqueza era a melhor política. — Doze horas por dia quando necessário, mas não é o tempo todo. A maior parte, mas não todo. Não poderia tê-lo aceitado se nós ainda... — Parou consciente do que estava prestes a dizer.

— Estivéssemos juntos? — terminou para ela. Melody assentiu de novo.

— As pessoas que trabalham na unidade são solteiras ou têm parceiros muito compreensivos — admitiu.

O vinho foi levado, e depois de servido aos dois, Zeke tomou meia taça de uma só vez.

— Pensando bem, fui muito precipitado sobre isto. Melody o encarou antes de perceber que estava de boca aberta e não poderia parecer muito elegante, então a fechou depressa.

— Na verdade, você provavelmente tinha razão. Os primeiros três meses foram exaustivos, e tudo o que fiz foi trabalhar e dor mir. Não teria sido um bom começo para um casamento.

— Não discuta. — Sorriu, mas o sorriso desapareceu logo. — Percebi depois que foi uma grande oportunidade para você e que não teria outra por muito tempo. Você estava certa ao acei tá-lo. O mínimo que eu poderia ter feito seria providenciar uma refeição quente para você quando voltasse, seguida de um longo banho de banheira e talvez uma massagem.

Estava falando meio de brincadeira, mas parecia tão fabuloso que ela não conseguiu nem mesmo sorrir. Em vez disso, sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e, horrorizada, rapidamente os abaixou para o prato.

— São águas passadas agora — conseguiu dizer com um pouco de firmeza. — Sem importância.

— Acho que sim. Apenas queria que você soubesse. Alguma coisa na voz dele a fez querer erguer os olhos e lhe tomar a mão, mas a imagem de Ângela Brown a impediu. O ros to atrevido e lindo da morena sexy estava lá, bem na sua mente, e não conseguiria mover um músculo se sua vida dependesse disto.

A chegada do primeiro prato de _fruits de mer _não poderia ter sido mais oportuna. Quando o garçom terminou de arrumar os acompanhamentos, Melody já havia recuperado o autocontrole. Tinha imaginado a vulnerabilidade na voz dele, disse a si mes ma enquanto começava a comer, é claro que havia. O segundo prato, costeletas com crosta de mostarda e acompanhamentos, chegou, e Melody se permitiu tomar um cálice de vinho. Tudo tinha um gosto divino. Ela disse isto, e Zeke sorriu.

— Devia estar sentindo pena do pobre Marvin e de sua esposa, mas sou egoísta demais — admitiu sem arrependimento. — Não é sempre que um presente dos deuses cai no seu colo no momento Perfeito.

— Momento perfeito?

— O momento em que consegui trazer você para jantar comigo.

Fazia parecer que estivera convidando-a por meses, pensou Melody com uma ponta de ressentimento. E como vinho lhe soltara a língua, disse:

— Talvez eu tivesse saído antes para jantar com você se tives se me convidado. — Havia leveza na voz, quase como se estives se flertando, mas o pequeno soluço no fundo chamou a atenção de Zeke. O olhar dourado e pensativo se prendeu no rosto dela por um momento.

— Você me abandonou se lembra? — A voz era muito suave.

— Não fui que disse que cometera pior erro da minha vida. Eu a amava e não mudei.

A pura ousadia a deixou sem fala por um momento e então os olhos dela brilharam, perigosos.

— Você estava saindo com outra mulher. — A voz furiosa saía entre os dentes cerrados, e quando ele fez um gesto de negação, ela sibilou: — E de qualquer maneira, se me amava tanto, por que não tentou me ver, por que não veio atrás de mim?

— Para que você gritasse insultos contra mim de novo? — Ago ra ela pôde ver o fogo no fundo dos olhos dele, mas controlava a raiva melhor do que ela, e a voz estava perfeitamente calma.

— De jeito nenhum. Não fiz nada de errado e certamente não me rebaixaria a ponto de implorar. Desde o primeiro instante em que a vi, não houve mais ninguém, e pensei que você perceberia isto com o tempo.

O modo como falou, a nota de sinceridade em sua voz, fi zeram Melody piscar. Algumas vezes, durante as longas e soli tárias noites, perguntara-se se não tinha entendido tudo errado. Certo, então não lhe contara que sua velha secretária tinha sido substituída pela senhorita Lábios Quentes, mas talvez, como ele dissera, não considerara aquilo importante. E talvez Ângela ti vesse sido mesmo a melhor candidata para o emprego. E talvez a viagem a Paris tivesse sido apenas sobre negócios. E quem sabe aquelas fotos em que a outra mulher parecia tão atraente fossem completamente inocentes. Sempre fora obrigada a che gar à mesma conclusão, havia _talvez _demais em toda a história.

— E, se estamos falando sobre os porquês — a voz continuava calma e razoável —, por que você, pelo menos, não procurou Ângela e lhe perguntou se estávamos tendo um caso?

Estaria completamente louco? Por que daria uma satisfação àquela mulher?

— Como você perguntaria a um homem se pensasse que eu estava tendo um caso com ele? — A voz era cheia de sarcasmo.

— Ah, eu procuraria o sujeito, não se engane sobre isto, Melody. — A voz ficou ainda mais suave. — E se descobrisse que era verdade, ele desejaria nunca ter nascido.

A onda de energia que emanava dele enquanto falava era tão feroz que era quase palpável.

— Sim, bem... Homens e mulheres lidam de forma diferente com estas coisas.

— Errado. — Olhou para ela com grande hostilidade. — No venta e nove por cento da população lidaria com isto de uma só forma, da _minha _forma. Você, no entanto, é parte do um por cento que apenas foge. Joga acusações contra mim sem provas, porque sei que são malditamente mentirosas, rompe nosso noi vado e então sai da minha vida para sempre e não exige provas de nada, de um jeito ou de outro.

— Eu tinha as fotos...

— Não me faça rir. Se cada homem e mulher que partilham um táxi forem acusados de ter um caso, não sobraria pratica mente ninguém. Tivemos um longo encontro de negócios e en tão nossos anfitriões nos ofereceram um jantar antes de chama rem um táxi para nos levar para o hotel. Fim da história. E, se me lembro bem, estava tão ansioso para voltar para você que peguei o primeiro vôo para casa na manhã seguinte e deixei Ângela para trás, para tomar as últimas providências e voltar no fim da tarde. Dificilmente são ações de um amante que quisesse aproveitar, até o fim, um caso clandestino. E tudo isso poderia ter sido confirmado na ocasião se você tivesse tido o trabalho de perguntar. Você não se importava tanto assim, não é? Esse é o resumo completo da história.

— Isto é tão injusto. — Sentia-se atordoada. As palavras dele a haviam atingido tão profundamente que erradicaram todos os sentimentos.

— Melody, eu lhe dei tudo de mim, mas você manteve uma grande parte de você mesma à parte, desde o primeiro dia... Não mostrava nenhuma piedade como garantia.

— Como garantia? Não sei do que está falando.

— Então me deixe esclarecer. Se eu me comportasse como todos os homens estão programados para se comportar desde que nascem... De acordo com sua mãe, quero dizer... E tivessem casos fora do casamento.

Sob a mesa, as mãos dela estavam fechadas em punhos tão apertados que as unhas lhe furavam as palmas. Queria negar, dizer que estava louco, mas não podia. Pela primeira vez, reco nheceu que estava certo. Ela havia se comportado como ele des crevera. Não se dera conta na ocasião, mas este era o motivo por que não tivera um relacionamento pleno no sentido físico antes de Zeke e _especialmente _com ele. E, emocionalmente, sempre fora cautelosa demais, até desconfiada. Pegou a taça e a esvaziou. Porque, certo ou errado, não poderia entregar seu corpo a um homem sem lhe dar também o coração, a alma e a mente. Isto não tinha tido importância antes de Zeke... Tinha sido fácil manter-se distante até então. Mas com ele... E, apesar da dor agonizante que sentira ao ver as fotos, reconhecia agora que hou vera também um elemento de alívio. O pior havia acontecido, não precisava mais viver com medo de que se cansasse dela depois que se casassem. Com medo de que fosse abandonada com filhos, como sua mãe tinha sido. Ou pior, que o amaria tanto que ficaria com ele e perderia cada pedacinho dela que a fazia ser o que era. Limpou a boca com o guardanapo. Era um caso perdido.

— Mais vinho? — A voz dele era fria, e quando ergueu os olhos para ele, percebeu, de novo, como era devastadoramente atraente.

Não conseguiria falar naquele momento, então apenas acenou que sim. Observou-o enquanto lhe enchia a taça e então se recos tava e olhava pelo salão, os olhos ligeiramente cerrados e o queixo duro. Não sabia por que escolhera aquele momento para lhe dizer que era inocente de todas as acusações, mas de repente, acreditou. Talvez sempre tivesse acreditado nele no fundo da alma, pensou desesperada. Era tudo o que sempre imaginara que um homem devia ser e, no entanto, deixara-o escapar. Nem mesmo escapar... Jogara-o fora. E como podia começar a explicar que a intensidade do amor que sentia por ele a apavorava? Sempre associara o amor à dor e perda, com uma pessoa tomando e a outra dando.

Este conceito havia sido incutido nela mesmo antes de seu pai as abandonar e sua mãe se tomar tão amarga com relação aos homens. Embora fosse uma criança muito pequena quando o pai as deixara, podia se lembrar vagamente de brigas terríveis entre eles antes disto e de sua mãe chorando sem parar. Havia al guma coisa a mais também, alguma coisa que havia acontecido então que era importante, mas estava à margem da consciência e não conseguia fazer a lembrança surgir.

— Você está bem? — Melody não estava consciente da expres são em seu rosto, mas, quando Zeke voltou o olhar para ela, ficou chocado ao ver as emoções cruas que se mostravam nele.

— Escute, esqueça o que eu disse. — A voz era áspera, mas não desagradável. — Eu a trouxe aqui esta noite para desfrutarmos uma noite juntos, em nome dos bons tempos, não para fazer autópsias. — Não era bem verdade, mas não admitiria.

Melody pareceu fazer um esforço visível para focalizar os olhos nele, e sua voz estava rouca.

— Sinto muito se o magoei, Zeke, e eu me importava.

Ele queria dizer "mas não o bastante e não como eu me im portava com você", mas não disse. Em parte, porque o garçom estava se aproximando com o cardápio da sobremesa e, em par te, porque estava cansado de percorrer de novo o mesmo ca minho. Melody sempre pensaria nele como um verme. Talvez fosse melhor diminuir as perdas e acabar com tudo. Maldição havia outras mulheres no mundo, mulheres que ficariam feli zes de substituí-la. Mulheres que gostariam de se divertir sem laços, sem compromissos, que gostavam de diversão na cama e da companhia masculina, mas não queriam as complicações de compromisso interferindo em suas vidas e carreiras. Talvez devesse começar um relacionamento com uma delas, mas não, conseguiria. Pegou o cardápio que o garçom estendia com um aceno de agradecimento e o abriu.

**Capítulo Três**

Melody acordou muito cedo na manhã seguinte e, apesar de ser o primeiro sábado, em semanas, em que não tinha um caso urgente que exigisse sua ida ao trabalho, não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Assim que seus olhos se abriram, pensou em Zeke... Mesmo antes, já que sonhara com ele a noite inteira, embora não lembrasse os detalhes. E, depois de se virar e revirar na cama por meia hora admitiu a derrota e se levantou. Abriu as cortinas e observou o perfeito dia de maio, o céu muito azul, com nuvens como pedaços leves de algodão, e o sol começando a lançar seus primeiros raios na vidraça. Abriu-as para deixar entrar o ar fres co, transformou a cama novamente num sofá e fez café, então levou a caneca até a mesa de jantar e se sentou com um profun do suspiro. Fizera uma enorme confusão de sua vida e agora era tarde demais para consertar. E mesmo se tivesse coragem para tentar, o que não tinha Zeke jamais a perdoaria por acreditar no pior sobre ele com tanta facilidade, e não podia culpá-lo. Mas, mesmo se, por um milagre, ele a perdoasse, ela estragara o relacionamento deles de forma irrevogável. Ainda acreditava à luz do dia, que estivera enganada e que ele lhe contara a verdade? Ela se obrigou a examinar os fatos, a estudar as fotos, que há muito haviam sido destruídas, mas sobreviviam em sua lembrança. Ainda tinham o poder de magoá-la, mas agora de uma forma diferente, porque eram um testemunho de sua tolice. Acre ditava nele, no que lhe dissera. Era tarde demais, mas acreditava nele. Quando tomava a terceira caneca de café, a manhã já ia alta, e Melody tivera uma boa crise de choro. Jamais se sentira tão infeliz. Teria jurado que não poderia ter sido mais infeliz do que quando tomara a decisão de deixar Zeke, mas estivera enganada. O que sentia agora era dez vezes pior. Passou uma das mãos sobre o rosto, tomou a última gota do café e se levantou.

— Chega — disse a si mesma em voz alta. — Não vai se afogar em remorso, piedade e culpa. Agora tome um banho de chuveiro e lave o cabelo, depois saia e faça algumas compras.

Uma semana muito ocupada significara que suas provisões tinham acabado e havia apenas um pouco de leite na pequena geladeira. Não tinha nem mesmo um pedaço de pão para fazer uma torrada antes de sair. Tomou um longo banho, sabendo que Caroline, a jovem executiva de marketing que ocupava a outra quitinete em seu andar, não sairia da cama até o meio-dia. Mais tarde ainda, se o namorado atual estivesse com ela. Quando voltou à quitinete, secou o cabelo e tomou uma tigela de cereais com o restante do leite. Tinha a aparência e o gosto do lixo de uma gaiola de passarinho, mas a penitência combinava com seu humor. Era uma covarde tão grande além de tudo o mais, pensou enquanto lavava a tigela e a caneca. Devia ter dito al guma coisa a Zeke na noite anterior, pelo menos, informar-lhe que estivera enganada, mas não conseguira dizer as palavras. Talvez, se a tivesse beijado quando a deixara em casa, ou pelo menos, parecesse que queria beijá-la, ela tivesse conseguido, mas depois da conversa durante o jantar, ele mantivera uma atitude ligeiramente distante, embora sempre fosse educado. Na verdade, não se importava mais com ela, não a queria mais. Convidara-a para sair, ou antes, exigira que saísse com ele na noite anterior porque queria a oportunidade de lhe mostrar seu lado da história. Os seis meses que passara saindo com ele fo ram o suficiente para fazê-la compreender que não dava segun das chances.

O telefone tocou, e ela gemeu. Outro trabalho de emergência, tinha certeza. Normalmente não se importava, mas naquele dia seria demais. Respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair lentamente. Era uma profissional, disse a si mesma com firmeza, e mais do que isso para alguns de seus pacientes: amiga, conselheira, confi dente, encorajadora. Alguns deles estavam passando pela mais amedrontadora e desmoralizante experiência da vida de cada um e precisavam saber que alguém estava realmente ao lado deles. Pegou o telefone e disse em sua voz mais profissional:

— Melody Taylor. Posso ajudá-lo?

— Acho que sim.

Sentiu uma forte pontada no coração.

— Zeke? — A voz se tornara cautelosa. — Algum problema? Pode-se dizer que sim.

Não aceitaria o caso de sua mãe. Esta era sua punição.

— O que é?

— É fim de semana, sábado, para ser preciso. E quando o dia termina e a noite cai, a cidade faz festas. E isto é ótimo, exata mente como deve ser a não ser pelo meu problema. Não tenho uma parceira do sexo oposto com quem partilhar a festa. — Seguiu-se uma pequena pausa — E é aí que você entra.

— Eu?

— Exatamente.

Zeke parecia confiante e seguro de si mesmo, e aquilo lhe tocou os nervos, como um choque elétrico. Afastou o telefone do ouvido e olhou para o aparelho por um segundo. Aqui estava ela, com o coração partido, e ele não parecia ter uma só preocupação no mundo! Era injusto e irracional, ela sabia, mas de alguma forma, sua tranqüilidade a aborreceu fora de toda proporção Certamente ele não demorara superar o que dizia sentir por ela.

— Mas não estamos mais nos encontrando.

— Exatamente. Se eu convidar qualquer outra mulher, ela certamente terá certas expectativas, pelo menos, de que estou interessado, e não tenho tempo para isto agora. Compromisso de trabalho — explicou.

— Ah. — Então o que ela era, um pedaço de madeira?

— Você, porém, deixou muito claro quando nos separamos que prefere caminhar sobre brasas a continuar nosso relaciona-mento. Isto compreendido acho que gostávamos da companhia um do outro quando estávamos saindo, não gostávamos? Seria uma pena se não pudermos ser amigos agora. — Amigos? Estava louco? Jamais poderia ser amiga de Zeke... Bem, não apenas amiga. — Então compreende, é perfeito, ambos sabemos nossas posições e, mesmo assim, podemos nos divertir juntos, num ní vel completamente platônico, é claro. Até que a situação mude.

— Mude?

— Um de nós pode conhecer alguém. — A voz era tão alegre que ela quis estrangulá-lo. — E, é claro, esta pessoa pode não compreender nossa situação.

Não duvidava, já que ela certamente não compreendia. Fechou os dentes com força.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Não para nós.

— Por que não confia em mim? Acha que sou o mais baixo dos vermes? — Havia uma inflexão em sua voz que ela não en tendeu. — Mas isto agora não tem importância, não compreende? Não aprovo muitas coisas que meus amigos fazem, mas isto é problema deles. Quando o coração não está envolvido, nada tem importância.

Melody havia acabado de reunir a coragem de lhe dizer que confiava nele e que o erro tinha sido dela, mas suas últimas palavras a atingiram com força. O coração não estava envolvido. Bem, isto esclarecia tudo, não esclarecia?

— Não que eu tenha feito nada que você não aprovasse, é cla ro, mas isto é história antiga, e concordamos, na noite passada, que não pensaríamos mais nisso. — Eles tinham? Não se lembra va. — Assim, posso esperar que você fique pronta por volta das 21 h para a festa de Brad?

Brad, seu melhor amigo, que estaria furioso com ela pela ma neira como tratara Zeke.

— Esta noite não estou disponível.

— Você me deve Melody. — A voz dele mudara. — Estou fa zendo um favor à sua mãe aceitando o caso dela e estou ocupado até os olhos com isso.

— Então amigos chantageiam amigos para que eles façam o que querem, é isto? Encantador. — A voz era puro ácido. — Sua ideia de amizade não é a minha.

— Não duvido disso nem por um minuto. — A voz era pura seda. Outra pausa se seguiu desta vez, mais longa. — Posso ir buscá-la? — Os nervos dela gritavam e aceitou a derrota. Queria vê-lo, nem acreditava no quanto queria vê-lo, mas não daquela maneira gelada. Se tivesse lhe dito que pensara nela a noite in teira e se não poderiam conversar sobre as coisas, ela estaria no sétimo céu, admitiu infeliz. Mas como era...

— Estarei pronta às 21h — resmungou.

— Dito de maneira muito graciosa. Porco sarcástico e idiota.

— Brad não vai achar estranho quando aparecermos juntos? — Possivelmente.

— Então vai ligar para ele e explicar como as coisas são? Isto evitará mal-entendidos. Pode deixar de lado a parte da chanta gem se quiser.

— Você realmente gosta desta palavra, não gosta? Parecia estar se divertindo.

— Não gosto do que ela significa. — Havia mais gelo do que raiva em seu tom de voz.

— E não gosto de ser considerado um canalha mulherengo assim todos nós temos nossa cruz para carregar. As 21 h, Melody, esteja pronta. — E desligou.

Passou os dez minutos seguintes andando pela quitinete e praguejando, então vestiu um jeans, uma camiseta e saiu para fazer compras. O ar da cidade estava quente, carregado com a fumaça do tráfego, e parecia que todo mundo decidira sair. O pequeno supermercado a dois quarteirões de sua casa estava lotado e, depois de comprar o que precisava, parou na banca da esquina e comprou frutas e vegetais. Quando voltava para casa, sentiu-se mais calma. Precisava ver o lado positivo, pensou enquanto entrava no lobby do térreo. Certo, então Zeke estava no comando, mas havia concordado em ajudar sua mãe, e isso era o principal. Depois de entrar, guardar as compras e fazer mais café voltou a pensar. Zeke certamente havia superado qualquer sentimento por ela, embora ainda se ressentisse de sua falta de confiança nele. Suas ações lhe diziam isto. Estava tendo um enorme prazer em vê-la se contorcer. Teria que admitir que se enganara e que havia sido injusta. Isto não mudaria muito, mas pelo menos, seu pedido de desculpas poderia diminuir seu ressentimento. De qualquer maneira, devia-lhe um pouco de humilhação, embora ainda considerasse o máximo da estupidez ele não ter lhe contado que contratara uma nova secretária. Ah, Zeke, Zeke. De repente, a dor de tê-lo perdido cresceu a ponto de se tornar insuportável. Se apenas pudesse voltar o relógio. Devia ter sabido que não seria capaz de um ato tão sórdido, como um fim de semana de sexo sem compromisso. Devia ter jogado as fotos de volta para a mãe e lhe dito que perguntasse a Zeke, se estava tão preocupada, porque ela, Melody, não estava. A sabedoria do conhecimento depois do fato!

O telefone tocou de novo, e ela gemeu. Desta vez, tinha que ser trabalho. Apenas esperava que não fosse alguma coisa que se estendesse até a noite, porque Zeke jamais acreditaria nela. Ou viu a voz da mãe com uma sensação de alívio e aborrecimento.

— Melody, é você?

Quem mais poderia ser às 10h de um sábado?

— Sim, mãe.

— Acabei de levar ao escritório de Zeke o resto dos papéis que ele queria, e ele me contou que acabou de conversar com você pelo telefone. Também disse que jantaram juntos ontem. Vo cê enlouqueceu?

Não precisava agüentar aquilo.

— Não, estou completamente sã. — Agora a irritação aparecia.

— Por que concordou em vê-lo na noite passada? Isto é uma idiotice completa, não compreende? Não vai ser tão estúpida a ponto de deixá-lo se meter em sua vida de novo, vai? Não depois do modo como ele se comportou. O homem é um mulhe rengo... Não se pode confiar nele.

— Acho um pouco estranho você dizer isto depois de confiar a ele seu bom nome e sua empresa.

O coração estava disparado. Não queria brigar com a mãe.

— Isto é muito diferente, e você sabe. — Houve um momento de silêncio que Melody não se esforçou para romper. — Admito que Zeke seja bom no que faz, nunca neguei isto.

— Ele ficou satisfeito com os papéis que você levou? — Melody tentou levar a conversa para canais mais seguros.

— Acho que sim — então a voz da mãe ficou mais suave e intensa. — Não cometa outro erro, Melody. Não com um homem como ele. O que fez uma vez fará de novo.

— Como... Como papai?

O coração dela agora batia com força. Jamais falavam sobre ele. Crescera sabendo que não devia dizer o nome dele, embora não se lembrasse de a mãe tê-la proibido. Era uma daquelas re gras não escritas e não faladas que o instinto ensinava tão bem Sabia que o pai as abandonara por outra mulher. Havia se divorciado assim que pudera e não fizera nenhum esforço para ver a filha. Além disso, não fez mais nada.

Enquanto esperava que a mãe respondesse, teve uma sensação muito estranha. Por um momento, sentiu que sufocava com um pressentimento tão forte que quase podia sentir seu gosto.

— Sim. — A resposta foi curta e incisiva.

— Zeke não é como ele.

— Zeke é exatamente como ele. — A voz da mãe agora era gelada. — Abra os olhos, menina, não esconda a cabeça na areia. Fiz isto uma vez e me arrependi pelo resto da vida. Ah, seu pai podia inventar uma boa história e fazer você acreditar que preto era branco. Tinha todo o charme do mundo e, mesmo quando tive provas inegáveis de que era um adúltero em série, não con seguia me fazer acreditar, não queria acreditar. E então sua últi ma vadia veio à nossa casa, chorando e implorando...

— Desculpe. — A agonia na voz da mãe era dolorosa demais. — Não tive a intenção de transtorná-la.

— Estava grávida de três meses, e ele prometera se casar com ela — a mãe continuou como se não a tivesse ouvido. — Ele lhe dis se que estávamos nos divorciando. Logo estávamos, é claro. Sou be depois que ela perdeu o bebê, e pouco mais tarde, seu pai foi para o exterior. Era um demônio, Melody, um demônio. Já ouvi falar de homens que batem nas mulheres ou são possessivos de mais ou irracionais, mas seu pai nunca foi nada disso. Era muito, muito pior. Ele fazia as mulheres o amarem, as fazia pensar que eram tudo para ele, que tinham a maior sorte do mundo, quando todo o tempo... Ele não tinha coração, não tinha consciência.

— Você o amou muito.

— Cegamente, com todo o meu coração. Achava que não poderia viver sem ele. Sempre que brigávamos conseguia me acalmar, porque inconscientemente eu queria acreditar nele. Se, como quase sempre fazia, ele saía de casa por algumas horas depois de uma briga, eu achava que era o fim do mundo.

Melody conseguia se lembrar vagamente daqueles momen tos. E havia mais alguma coisa, uma coisa da qual não conse guia se lembrar. Melody fechou os olhos. O que era? Sabia que era importante, mas estava enterrado tão profundamente que tudo de que tinha consciência era de uma sensação de pânico.

— Por favor, não saia mais com Zeke, Melody, mesmo como amigos, como ele disse esta manhã. Homens como ele não fazem amizade com mulheres. Elas existem para um único objetivo.

A voz da mãe agora implorava suavemente e não se parecia nem um pouco com sua voz normal. Não havia como duvidar de sua sinceridade, e Melody sabia que era apenas preocupação por ela que levava a mãe a falar daquele jeito. Mesmo assim, por mais que não quisesse magoar a mãe, não podia concordar em não se encontrar de novo com Zeke. E não apenas porque queria que ele continuasse a ser o advogado da mãe. Queria vê-lo, precisava vê-lo. Precisava descobrir se havia alguma forma de ficarem no mundo um do outro. Não como amantes, sabia que destruíra o elemento romântico, mas talvez como amigos, como ele sugerira. Sabia que apenas pretendia se vingar, mas talvez, se ficasse junto dele, uma centelha do amor poderia renascer e crescer.

— Melody, vai me prometer não vê-lo nem num nível social? — Não posso fazer isto. — Era terrivelmente difícil recusar al guma coisa à mãe, e aquela estranha sensação voltou, mais forte ainda. — Lamento, mas não posso. Mas não precisa se preocupar, ele já deixou muito claro que não pensa mais em mim desta maneira. O que tivemos acabou, acredite.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, tenho.

— E melhor assim, querida. — A mãe não se deu ao trabalho de esconder o alívio. — Depois daquelas fotos e tudo.

Melody quase disse que as fotos haviam sido tiradas fora de contexto, mas se segurou. Por enquanto, era suficiente que sua mãe aceitasse que Zeke estava de volta à sua vida. Em algum outro momento, lhe diria que não acreditava mais que ele fosse culpado.

— Escute, tenho que desligar mãe. Combinei de almoçar com algumas das colegas de trabalho. — O que tinha a vantagem de ser verdade. — Telefono amanhã.

Despediram-se, e depois de desligar, Melody se sentou e olhou para o espaço por um bom tempo. Os últimos seis meses sem Zeke tinham sido horríveis, mas pelo menos, havia certa tranqüilidade. Agora o mundo estava de novo de cabeça para baixo, e se sentia no olho de um furacão. Um movimento em falso e seria engolida pelo vórtice, e quem saberia se sobreviveria quando finalmente fosse libertada? E com este pensamento nem um pouco confortador, ela se levantou para se aprontar e encontrar com as amigas para o almoço.

**Capítulo Quatro**

Zeke chegou cedo, e Melody ainda não estava pronta. Chegara tarde do almoço e, por pura exaustão, dormira meia hora senta da na poltrona. Acordara apenas quinze minutos antes e, quando ouviu a voz dele pelo interfone, foi tomada por uma sensação de desastre. Estava usando o roupão de banho e ainda molhada do rápido banho de chuveiro, o cabelo desgrenhado e sem maquia gem. Felizmente, já escolhera o vestido, de lã creme, com um decote profundo e que aderia a todos os lugares certos. Pretendia usar com ele um cinto de couro e sandálias também de couro com saltos mortais. Zeke já a vira com ele e pretendera causar o impacto máximo. Pelo menos, este era o plano original. Agora a veria como alguma coisa que o gato havia levado para casa.

— Melody? — A voz era paciente. — Posso subir?

— O quê? Ah, sim, sim, suba. — Estava sem fôlego. — Mas ainda não estou pronta, eu... Eu caí no sono.

— Certamente pela excitação de sair com seu ex. Percebeu que estava aborrecido, e por algum motivo, aquilo a animou. Não tentou analisar a sensação, precisava, pelo menos, Passar um pente pelo cabelo antes que ele chegasse. Deixara a porta aberta para ele, assim, quando ele bateu alguns momentos mais tarde, ela já o encontrou à entrada.

— Oi — disse ele suavemente, então sorriu uma sobrancelha escura se erguendo. — Quando disse que não estava pronta, não estava mesmo, não é?

Ela ruborizou. O olhar âmbar parecia penetrar as dobras do roupão, e de repente, sua nudez sob ele pareceu um grande problema.

— Eu dormi — repetiu como uma idiota, antes de se recuperar e oferecer: — Sente-se e lhe darei um café.

Teria que levar suas coisas e se aprontar no banheiro, já que nem pensaria em se vestir na frente dele. Tinha a impressão de que Zeke sabia exatamente como ela estava se sentindo e que estava adorando cada minuto. Engraçado como podia ser tão duro com ela quando fora tão doce no passado. E antes que perdesse a coragem de novo, disse, enquanto lhe entregava a caneca de café:

— Zeke, quero que saiba que reconheço que cometi um erro so bre as fotos e tudo o mais. Não acredito que você estivesse tendo um caso com Ângela. — Ele não respondeu, apenas tomou deva gar o café e a observou com olhos frios. — Eu só queria que você soubesse. — Sentia-se muito desconfortável com a reação dele.

— Não precisa mentir Melody. — Não havia expressão nenhuma na voz e no rosto. — Já lhe disse que vou cuidar do caso de sua mãe.

— Não é este o motivo. — Sentiu-se profundamente magoada.

— Então por quê? — Não ficou nem um pouco abalado pela indignação dela.

— Porque é a verdade.

— Não acho que seja. — Tomou um gole de café, mas o olhar não lhe abandonou o rosto. — Você rompeu nosso noivado com base no que acreditava, então por que esta mudança súbita? Nada ficou diferente.

Como poderia lhe explicar se ela mesma não entendia? Não sabia como chegara à conclusão de que era inocente, uma reve lação que lhe apareceu como um raio, mas acontecera. Talvez fossem os meses que haviam passado separados ou talvez o fato de que, no fundo, bem no fundo, jamais acreditara que ele seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas. Simplesmente não sabia e não tinha como explicar.

— Eu... Tive tempo para pensar. — Era uma fraca explicação.

— E se sua mãe não tivesse um problema na empresa, você me procuraria, é isto? Não acredito. Ontem, na casa dela e de novo à noite, você ainda pensava o pior de mim.

— Sim, eu sei, porque não tinha... — A voz desapareceu. Po deria falar até ficar azul que ele não acreditaria numa palavra dela. Os olhos dele lhe diziam isto. — Escute não gosto disto.

— Agora isto está mais perto da verdade — interrompeu no estilo de advogado agressivo. — Você não gosta da posição em que se encontra com relação a mim. — As pálpebras se abaixaram e lhe esconderam o olhar. — Dureza — acrescentou severo. — Mas tudo na vida tem seu preço.

— Vamos lhe pagar, pensei que tivéssemos deixado isto claro. Queria lhe dizer que não gostava de todo o ressentimento que havia entre eles, que sabia que a culpa era dela, que faria qual quer coisa para apagar a mágoa que havia lhe causado, mas não diria nada agora. Ele não queria ouvi-la, e ela não imploraria. Nem mesmo por Zeke.

— Não sei por que você está agindo assim.

— Assim como? — O olhar dourado se ergueu de novo para o rosto ruborizado de Melody. — Aceitei o caso de sua mãe, convidei-a para jantar e agora para uma festa... Como amiga, não se esqueça disto. Não estou insistindo para terminarmos a noite na cama. Não acho que tudo isto seja assim tão terrível. Admi to que usei um pouco de... Pressão, mas você não aceitaria de outra maneira. No momento, é adequado para eu ter uma lin da acompanhante com quem não será possível ter uma ligação romântica. Como quer que olhe para a situação, você me deve.

Não podia acreditar que era Zeke que dizia aquelas coisas. Zeke, que sempre fora tão apaixonado, tão caloroso, tão amoroso e sensual. Algumas vezes, suas carícias a haviam levado à beira do orgasmo e apenas seu desejo de se guardar para a noite de núpcias impedira a consumação de seu amor. Agora tudo desaparecera, e se perguntava se teria sido mesmo amor ou apenas luxúria da parte dele. Talvez tivesse descoberto a verdade quando se separaram, e ela lhe fizera um favor. Melody piscou para afastar as lágrimas amargas até poder fugir para o banheiro. Juntou suas coisas e não disse mais nada a respeito do assunto.

— Estarei de volta em alguns minutos — disse e saiu. Quando entrou no banheiro, porém, recusou-se a chorar. Não voltaria para a quitinete com os olhos vermelhos. Já chorara de mais nos últimos meses e chegava. Usou o duro treinamento da infância, quando aprendera, muito cedo, a enfrentar as coisas com coragem e não demonstrar emoção, porque sua mãe não gostava. Outra coisa que aprendera apenas pela intuição. Vestiu-se, ma quiou-se com mais cuidado do que o normal e, pronta, olhou-se no espelho. Parecia composta e fria e, não pela primeira vez, pen sou como era impressionante a forma como jamais demonstrava suas emoções. Tinha sido Zeke que começara seu despertar emo cional desde o primeiro encontro. Ficara louca por ele desde o princípio, embora a intensidade de seus sentimentos lhe causasse pavor. Na verdade, não tivera um momento de paz desde que o conhecera. Imaginara que o amor fosse uma experiência maravi lhosa, excitante e mágica, e tinha sido tudo aquilo. Apenas não se dera conta de que havia outro lado da moeda, que eram a ansiedade e o pavor de que um dia ele a deixaria por outra mulher. Ouviu uma batida na porta do banheiro e a voz de Caroline.

— Melody, é você? Vai demorar?

Abriu a porta e sorriu para a amiga, uma ruiva alta.

— Estou saindo.

— Uau, está maravilhosa! Não me diga, tem um encontro, fi nalmente. Eu lhe disse que já era hora de você se divertir, agora que o senhor Zipper está fora do quadro, não disse?

Senhor Zipper era o apelido sarcástico de Zeke, inventado depois do rompimento. Caroline explicara que o apelido era adequado porque o homem parecia incapaz de manter certa parte de sua anatomia dentro da calça.

— Sim, você disse, mais ou menos dez vezes por semana.

— Estou feliz de ver que seguiu meu conselho. — Caroline sor riu. — Há tantos peixes no mar, e odiava ver você sozinha. Por falar nisso, devia ver quem eu tenho ocupando a metade da mi nha cama. É lindo e insaciável. Estamos na cama desde ontem à noite e não dormi um segundo, estou exausta.

Melody riu. Caroline adorava chocar as pessoas e sempre usava os termos mais ultrajantes ao conversar. Mas suas manei ras frívolas, o cabelo vermelho cortado curto e arrepiado e sua tendência ao gótico escondiam uma mente muito astuta e uma inteligência privilegiada. Era também engraçada, gentil e leal, e as duas eram boas amigas. Melody contou a Caroline com quem ia sair, e a reação da amiga foi muito parecida com a da mãe, embora se expressasse de maneira bem diferente.

— Não! O próprio senhor Zipper? — Caroline gemeu. — Que argumentos usou desta vez? — Mas não deu a Melody a oportu nidade de responder. — Aposto que foi todo corações e rosas e talvez um diamante ou dois não foi? Não se deixe enganar por estas bobagens, Melody.

— Não foi assim.

— É sempre assim com este tipo. Pensam que tudo o que pre cisam fazer é chegar com uma expressão de remorso, uma cara de menino carente, e você cai nos braços deles.

— Fui eu que o procurei — Melody falou logo para conseguir espaço. Caroline levou tanto susto que se calou. — Sobre um caso que eu queria que ele aceitasse. Caroline franziu a testa, incrédula.

— É verdade — insistiu Melody. Minha mãe está com um problema enorme que não é culpa dela, e pedi a Zeke para ajudar. Ele é muito bom no que faz. Concordou em aceitar o caso, e estamos nos vendo apenas como amigos.

A expressão de Caroline mostrou que não acreditava.

— Ele... Bem — continuou Melody —, Zeke deixou claro que não quer retomar as coisas onde elas terminaram. Não quer um relacionamento agora e, de qualquer maneira, nem estou na lista dele.

Caroline olhou-a, espantada.

— Foi isso o que lhe disse? Garota, seis meses atrás o homem era louco por você, mesmo não tendo conseguido resistir àquela coisa do ego masculino de ter o bolo e comê-lo. Não me diga que um homem de sangue quente como o senhor Zipper se tor nou platônico com você, porque não acredito.

— Não acredito. Quero dizer, guardar o bolo e comê-lo. Eu estava enganada sobre o caso com a secretária.

— Eu sabia! Sabia que a convenceria em algum momento. Você é boa demais, Mel, este é o problema. Ele lhe partiu o coração, já esqueceu? Agora preste atenção o que fez uma vez: fará de novo. Sempre fazem, quando são deste tipo.

— Zeke não é deste tipo, mas só percebi tarde demais. Acho que realmente o magoei quando o acusei de ter um caso com Ângela. Nós saímos ontem para jantar e então ele me contou o lado dele da história. Também disse que não há nenhum futuro para nós dois.

— Então por que voltou esta noite?

— Precisava de companhia para a festa de um amigo. E agora tenho que ir. Obrigada por se importar, mas está enganada sobre Zeke. Eu estava enganada sobre Zeke e a fiz pensar mal dele. E você gostava dele, lembra?

— Mel, ele pode ser irresistível, mas eu precisaria de mais de uma conversa com ele para me convencer de que não está tendo problemas com o zíper de novo. Se está convencida de que ago ra são apenas amigos...

— Estou.

— Então acho que não preciso me preocupar. — Mas os olhos desmentiam as palavras. — Escute, meu namorado vai embora amanhã, então vá tomar um café comigo, certo? Então podere mos ter uma boa conversa.

— Vai ser ótimo. Por volta das 11h?

Zeke estava folheando uma revista quando Melody voltou. Ele ergueu o olhar, não disse nada, e seus olhos também nada revelaram.

— Desculpe por tê-lo feito esperar.

— Sem problema.

Não sorriu, mas também não tirou os olhos dela, e Melody se sentiu desajeitada enquanto pegava a bolsa e a leve jaqueta de verão. Parecia sombrio pensativo e devastadoramente sexy, e como fizera centenas de vezes no passado, imaginou como seria entregar a virgindade a um homem tão experiente e viril como Zeke. Agora jamais saberia, e tudo por sua própria culpa.

— Você ligou para Brad para lhe dizer que vai me levar? — Ele havia se levantado e se aproximado da porta, e ela fez a pergunta apenas para desviar a mente de pensamentos proibidos.

— Não, pensei em fazer uma surpresa a todos. Saíram, e enquanto fechava a porta, Melody estava conscien te demais do corpo dele bem atrás do dela. Não a tocava, mas sua altura e tamanho pareciam envolvê-la. Estava nervosa e ten tou disfarçar, mas as mãos trêmulas e o rubor no rosto a traíam. Virou-se para ele.

— Talvez _horrorizar _seja uma palavra mais apropriada, não acha? Eles todos devem me odiar.

Ele sorriu cínico.

— Você realmente se importa com o que Brad e os outros pensam sobre você?

— Sim, na verdade, me importo.

— Fique tranqüila, até mesmo Brad sabe que não deve dizer uma só palavra para aborrecê-la. Quaisquer que sejam suas opi niões quando nos virem juntos, todos serão educados. Sabem que eu não toleraria nada menos.

De repente, ela sentiu uma raiva enorme dele, por colocá-la deliberadamente naquela situação, e sua voz se tornou áspera:

— Então vou esperar por uma noite magnífica.

— Assim como eu.

Os músculos de Melody enrijeceram. Estava brincando com ela, como um gato com um camundongo, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Tentara lhe dizer que se enganara, mas ele não acreditara, e ela não se ajoelharia e imploraria. Melody não per cebeu que enrijecia os ombros ou que seu queixo se erguia, mas a linguagem corporal foi percebida pelo homem grande que a observava tão intensamente. Enquanto se viravam para descer, Zeke sentiu uma admiração relutante. Ela tinha coragem, ad mitiu o estômago se apertando quando sentiu o perfume sua ve e exótico que ela usava. Então sempre tivera fora uma das características que o levaram a se apaixonar por ela. Isto e sua natureza calorosa, sua gentileza, sua força, sua beleza... Perce beu a direção que sua mente tomava e lembrou a si mesmo que sua suavidade escondia uma determinação que podia ser tão in flexível quanto aço. A mulher furiosa e de olhos brilhantes que o confrontara aquele dia, seis meses atrás, tinha sido tão suave quanto um tanque de guerra e com a mesma disposição para ouvir sua defesa. Ele lhe segurou o braço quando chegaram ao lobby, e a sensação sedosa de sua pele, o modo como a cortina suave de seu cabelo roçava as curvas dos ombros lhe provocou uma tensão na virilha. Não tinha mais certeza de para onde tudo aquilo iria e o que queria dela, mas o que quer que fosse sabia que a vingança era apenas uma pequena parte.

**Capítulo Cinco**

Quando chegaram à festa, Melody estava tensa como uma cor da de piano. Preparara-se desde que Zeke entrara no carro ao lado dela. Mesmo assim, a proximidade de seu corpo grande e másculo no espaço pequeno do carro esportivo era descon certante, para dizer o mínimo. Melody estivera muitas vezes no apartamento de Brad, no primeiro piso de uma casa grande, quando eles eram um casal, mas agora viu, com surpresa, a pla ca de "Vendido" no pequeno jardim da frente.

— Brad vai se mudar?

— Vai para uma casa que comprou, em Streatham, dentro de duas semanas.

Melody ficou assombrada.

— Mas ele adora este apartamento. Por que vai se mudar?

— A noiva dele não quer começar a vida de casada num lugar onde ele recebeu tantas mulheres ao longo de anos. — Noiva?

Quando rompera com Zeke, Brad ainda era um solteirão con victo, cujo lema era "ame-as e deixe-as", um mulherengo para quem a ideia de se limitar a uma só mulher para o resto da vida seria anátema. Zeke sorriu diante da surpresa dela.

— Conheceu Kate duas semanas depois que nos separamos e foi o proverbial amor à primeira vista, dos dois lados. Como eles têm 37 e 35 anos, não quiseram perder mais tempo e decidiram logo começar uma família. Assim, vão se mudar para uma casa com três quartos, onde esperam criar os dois filhos que preten dem ter.

Melody percebeu que estava de boca aberta e a fechou com um estalo. Teria jurado que Brad ficaria solteiro até morrer.

— Mas ele ama o apartamento.

— Ele ama mais a Kate.

E então a porta se abriu, e lá estava Brad com o braço em torno de uma morena alta e esguia, que Melody adivinhou ser Kate. Percebeu a surpresa e o susto no rosto de Brad, mas ele logo se recuperou.

— Melody, que surpresa! — Os olhos dele voaram para o rosto impassível de Zeke, depois voltaram para ela. — Você não co nhece Kate, conhece? Kate, esta é Melody, ela... — E não soube como continuar.

— Sou uma amiga de Zeke. — Melody estendeu a mão e aper tou a de Kate, percebendo que Brad já havia falado sobre ela, pela expressão da noiva. — Apenas uma amiga.

— Entre e tome uma bebida. — Kate lhe segurou a mão e a levou para o meio da multidão, deixando os dois homens para trás. Melody podia ter beijado Kate por tomar menos penoso um momento tenso. Kate manteve o braço passado pelo de Melody enquanto se aproximavam do bar, o orgulho e a alegria de Brad e tão bem estocado, como qualquer pub.

Melody pediu uma taça de vinho tinto, e depois de entre gá-lo, Kate comentou:

— Brad vai sentir falta disto mais do que de qualquer _outra coi sa. _Adora se exibir nas festas, e este bar é sua _pièce de rèsistance._

— Pode ter um na casa nova — sugeriu Melody, grata por Kate não ter se afastado depois de lhe dar a bebida. E também por não fazer perguntas constrangedoras.

— Sobre meu cadáver. Kate sorriu. — Ele tem tudo para ser um bom homem de família, mas quanto menos tentação, melhor.

Melody sorriu de volta. Você também tinha uma casa para vender? — Não queria re almente saber, apenas precisava manter a conversa. Muita gente olhava para ela e percebera que as conversas haviam parado por alguns momentos quando entrara.

Kate acenou.

— Um pequeno apartamento de um quarto, nada como isso. Foi vendido em 24 horas. Estou na casa de uma amiga até o ca samento, não ficaria aqui nem se me pagassem com diamantes.

Melody a compreendia muito bem.

— Quando é o casamento?

Zeke não lhe contou? — Os dois homens haviam acabado de se aproximar. — Zeke, não me diga que não convidou Melody para o casamento. Você precisa ir, Melody, vai ser completa mente informal. Vamos nos casar num barco, no Tamisa, dentro de duas semanas, e vai ser muito divertido. Zeke é o padrinho, e minha irmã vai me levar ao altar. Minha cachorrinha será minha única dama de honra. E uma pequena Cocker spaniel, e fizemos uma linda capa de renda para ela.

Melody lançou um olhar para Brad e viu que ele tinha um sorriso alvar no rosto bonito. Também não conseguia afastar os olhos de Kate. Realmente estava apaixonado, pensou Melody, espantada. No entanto, Kate não era seu tipo predileto de mu lher. Sempre gostara de louras pequenas e com seios grandes. Kate era alta e esguia, como um menino, e seu rosto era mais atraente do que bonito. Zeke lhe segurou o braço, e todas as suas terminações nervosas entraram em ação enquanto a puxava para ele de uma forma casual.

— Boa ideia, Kate. — Não havia entusiasmo na voz. — Sei que o padrinho geralmente tem a dama de honra como parceira, mas, por mais que Muffin fique linda com sua capa de renda, prefiro dançar com Melody. O que acha Melody? — Olhou para ela com um brilho malicioso no olhar. — Que tal ser a parceira de um velho amigo no casamento?

Esperava que ela recusasse com alguma justificativa, podia ver pela expressão do rosto dele. Melody se sentiu ruborizar enquanto os três a olhavam. Estava profundamente consciente da mão de Zeke em seu braço e da sensação da coxa musculo sa enquanto ele a apertava contra ele, do perfume de sua loção pós-barba misturada ao cheiro que era só dele. Por um momen to, teve a tentação de lhe dar um soco no rosto para apagar aque la expressão presunçosa, então decidiu surpreendê-lo.

— Adoraria Kate, e você precisa me dizer onde está a lista de presentes.

— Ah, não se preocupe com isto. — Kate pareceu feliz, e Brad, perplexo. — Zeke já fez demais, pagou nossa lua de mel... Dez dias em Veneza.

— O que se pode dar a um casal que já tem tudo? — comentou Zeke suavemente.

— Mesmo assim, gostaria da lista. Eu me sentiria desconfor tável se não lhe desse alguma coisa por mim mesma, e sei que compreende.

Mais uma vez Kate veio em seu socorro.

— Compreendo perfeitamente. — Enlaçou o braço no de Brad. Mas, na verdade, não há uma lista. Tudo aconteceu depressa demais! Apenas nos surpreenda com alguma coisa linda. Temos um ótimo jardim e nenhuma ferramenta de jardinagem se isto lhe dá alguma ideia e se não se importa de comprar alguma coi sa prática...

— De modo algum. — Melody sorriu. — Odiaria que você ter minasse com vinte vasos ou uma pilha de tigelas para frutas.

Kate continuou a falar sobre a nova casa por algum tempo, e Melody respondeu com a maior naturalidade que conseguiu, mas sentiu um peso no coração. Ela e Zeke haviam combina do de comprar uma casa no subúrbio de Londres, no futuro, mas concordaram em começar a vida de casados no aparta mento de três quartos que ele tinha perto do trabalho. Não se importava nem um pouco, queria apenas estar com ele e acha va que seria ótimo procurarem uma casa mais tarde, quando já fossem um velho casal. A grande e transparente felicidade de Kate lhe despertava todas as lembranças emocionais que tentara apagar da mente nos últimos seis meses. Finalmente Kate foi atender aos outros convidados, e Melody se virou para Zeke.

— Brad mudou.

— Para melhor?

— Acho que sim. Kate lhe fará muito bem.

— E ele a ela.

Melody assentiu, mas não disse nada. Temia fazer uma cena caindo no choro.

— Você também mudou — disse ele depois de um momento. Ela respirou fundo e controlou as lágrimas. —Melhor ou pior? — Esperava não ter demonstrado nenhuma emoção, não queria que ele pensasse que a opinião dele sobre ela era importante.

Ele tomou um gole de vinho.

— Os dois, eu acho. — A voz também não tinha emoção. Virou-se para ele e viu os olhos dourados observando-a.

— Como exatamente?

— Você parece mais segura de si mesma, e isto é bom. Percebi na casa de sua mãe e em diversas outras oportunidades.

Não lhe diria que estava completamente enganado e que nun ca se sentira tão insegura desde que ele voltara para sua vida.

— Talvez seja o novo emprego, tenho muito mais respon sabilidades.

— Talvez.

— E a parte ruim?

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, então deu de ombros.

— Esqueça.

— Não pode dizer uma coisa assim e então não continuar. Ele respirou fundo e pareceu escolher as palavras com cuidado. — Você parece mais reservada, menos... Calorosa. Como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando.

Zeke havia se virado para olhar pela sala enquanto falava, e ela ficou satisfeita com isso. Observou-lhe o perfil, a mente gritando: "Você! E você que está faltando na minha vida, não consegue perceber?" Tentou manter a voz controlada.

— Foram seis meses difíceis. — Mas a voz devia ter tremido. Porque ele se virou para ela de novo.

— Com o trabalho, você quer dizer? O trabalho que se dane!

— Não completamente. — Não podia continuar, realmente não podia. Terminou de tomar o vinho e lhe entregou a taça vazia. — Preciso ir ao banheiro, volto logo.

Ele pareceu perplexo, por um momento, à maneira súbita como ela mudara de assunto, mas se recuperou logo.

— A mesma coisa?

— Por favor.

Ela quase correu para a segurança do pequeno banheiro que dava para o corredor. Zeke a observou se afastar. Teria sentido falta dele? Seria isto que queria insinuar? Se fosse, não tinha sido suficiente para fazê-la procurá-lo e tentar ouvir seu lado da história. Andou até o bar, encheu os dois copos e procurou um canto sossegado perto de uma janela, virando as costas para a sala. Quando pensava em como haviam confiado um no ou tro antes da separação, como haviam sonhado com seu futuro juntos, falado de suas esperanças e temores. Pelo menos, ele fizera isso. Sempre sentira que Melody não se abria comple tamente, mas achara que mudaria quando estivessem casados, quando ele pudesse lhe mostrar plenamente o quanto a amava, o quanto ela significava para ele. Apesar de ela ter escolhido uma profissão exigente e exaustiva, sempre lhe parecera infini tamente frágil. Queria protegê-la, guardá-la, para que ninguém a magoasse... Balançou a cabeça, aborrecido com o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam. E, provavelmente, por isto, ficara tão abalado quando descobrira que não precisava dele. Fora ca paz de se afastar sem olhar para trás. E sabia que, o que quer que fizesse com ele, qualquer que fosse a traição, jamais seria capaz de deixá-la partir. Maldição. A boca enrijeceu numa linha fina. O poeta que dissera que o amor tornava os homens tolos enten dera tudo. Estava tão distante dele agora. Virou-se e observou a sala, sua postura sombria garantindo que ninguém se aproxi maria para conversar. E, no entanto, não era assim com mais ninguém. Era só olhar para Kate... As duas haviam se dado bem imediatamente, e sabia que a ternura intrínseca de Melody a fa zia uma profissional tremendamente boa. Ela tinha aquele jeito de conseguir que as pessoas relaxassem e se abrissem. Como podia ter pensado que dormiria com outra mulher quando estava comprometido com ela? Seu estômago apertou. Ela dissera que não acreditava mais naquilo, disse uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente, mas acreditara nela? Não, nem por um momento, e quando conversaram do lado de fora da casa da mãe dela e de novo no jantar na noite anterior, o rosto dela, e suas palavras, confirmaram o desprezo que sentia por ele. Tentou esvaziar a mente. Estava numa festa, um lugar de alegria, a despedida de Brad daquele apartamento e a comemoração de uma nova vida e um novo lar. Não era o lugar nem o momento para pensamentos mórbidos. Ainda podia afetar Melody profundamente, sabia dis so. Percorreu a sala, mas não via ninguém, e isto não lhe dava a menor alegria. O problema era que o amor que sentia por ela não morrera e ainda o dominava. Tentara ignorar a maneira como se sentia e mantinha seus sentimentos profundamente enterra dos, mas ela ainda tinha todo o poder sobre ele. Era humilhante, terrivelmente humilhante, admitir, mas ela tinha um poder so bre ele que nenhuma mulher jamais teria. Sempre desprezara homens que permitiam que suas mulheres os pisassem. E aqui estava ele, correndo o risco de se submeter a exatamente isto. Não, não estava. Enrijeceu os músculos tensos. E, de qualquer maneira, Melody não era sua mulher, não mais. Então o que era para ele, uma amiga, com ele mesmo sugerira? Seus lábios se curvaram cínicos. Era ridículo.

— Há uma aura de dois metros em torno de você tão negra quanto um ás de espadas, e está apavorando meus convidados.

A voz de Brad despertou Zeke dos pensamentos e, quan do seus olhos focalizaram o amigo, havia uma expressão de espanto neles. Na verdade, estivera tão imerso em seus pensa mentos sombrios que a sala e as pessoas nela tinham deixado de existir.

— É alguma coisa relacionada com sua acompanhante? Quan do vocês se encontraram de novo?

Zeke sorriu, mas os olhos continuaram espantados.

— Não some dois mais dois e chegue a dez. Melody me pediu para representar a mãe, isso é tudo. Anna está com um problema que não é culpa dela, e eu decidi ajudar.

— É magnânimo da sua parte, considerando sua história com a bruxa má do oeste. Pensei que teria muito prazer em vê-la se contorcer.

Melody voltou à sala naquele momento e, quando Zeke olhou para ela, Brad olhou dele para ela.

— Ah, compreendo — murmurou, mais para si mesmo.

— O que acha que compreende? — Zeke se sentiu irritado. — Não... Ergueu a mão quando Brad abriu a boca para respon der. — Pensando melhor, não quero saber. O que quer que seja está enganado. Não há nada entre mim e Melody agora, exceto talvez amizade.

Mesmo enquanto falava, Zeke sabia que o amigo não acredi tava nele. Eram amigos havia tempo demais e percebiam quando o outro não era completamente honesto. Melody se aproximou naquele momento, aceitou a taça de vinho que Zeke lhe esten deu, com um sorriso de agradecimento, e começou a conversar com Brad sobre o casamento. Outras pessoas aderiram ao gru po e logo todos os velhos amigos da turma confraternizavam. Melody se surpreendeu quando percebeu como era fácil estar com todos... Todos, menos uma pessoa. Teve todo o cuidado para manter os olhos afastados de Zeke, estava consciente de cada movimento que ele fazia, cada sorriso. Estava mais rela xado do que quando chegaram o rosto animado e até um pouco juvenil enquanto discutia com um dos amigos sobre futebol. Ele estava tão bonito que Melody teve vontade de devorá-lo. O restante da noite passou razoavelmente bem, principalmente porque nunca ficavam sozinhos um com o outro.

Já passava das duas da madrugada quando deixaram o apar tamento. Em algum momento durante a festa, Melody se vira Prometendo cuidar da cachorrinha de Kate, Muffin, no grande dia, se houvesse necessidade. Depois que entraram no carro de Zeke, Melody se recostou no banco com um suspiro. Como con cordara em ir a um casamento do qual Zeke era padrinho e ela cuidaria da cachorrinha da noiva?

— Qual é o problema? — Zeke olhou para ela enquanto girava a chave na ignição.

— Nenhum.

Melody estava muito consciente de que Zeke tomara apenas um cálice de vinho e depois apenas água mineral, já que ia dirigir, enquanto ela tomara diversas taças de um letal vinho tinto. O que a deixava em total desvantagem, porque o álcool sempre lhe soltava a língua, daí ter aceitado cuidar de Muffin. Concordar em tomar conta de um cachorro era uma coisa, cor rer o risco de revelar alguma coisa a Zeke num momento de descuido era outra bem diferente. Já era muito ruim ele ter des cartado sua tentativa de lhe dizer que estava errada sobre ele e Ângela. Morreria se ele suspeitasse que queria que a beijasse, queria demais.

— Você parecia estar se divertindo na festa.

Melody lançou um olhar pelo canto do olho. Era atraente de mais, sexy demais, era tudo o que sempre quisera, e ela o amava demais. Agradeceu mentalmente por estar sentada, já que sabia que seus joelhos não a suportariam. Precisou umedecer os lá bios para falar.

— Foi muito agradável.

Não era bem verdade. Se ainda fossem um casal, teria sido maravilhoso, como eram maravilhosas todas as noites que pas sara com ele. Como estavam as coisas, sentira um misto de emoções tão grande a noite toda que ficara exausta. Além de se sentir sexualmente frustrada, admitiu. Zeke, por outro lado, pa recia estar sob total controle, na verdade, era um estranho, frio e enigmático. Melody se mexeu no banco. Ele a beijara no jardim da casa da mãe dela, mas não tentara de novo. Teria o beijo sido o bastante para lhe mostrar que não tinha mais nenhum interesse sexual nela? Era engraçado. Pensara que teria que fugir dele e, em vez disso, ele não demonstrava o menor interesse.

Por que não a queria mais? Olhou para ele de novo, sentindo-se perplexa e então, no segundo seguinte, o aborrecimento foi do minado pela enormidade do que perdera. Tinha sido tão idiota e agora faria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo. Estremeceu de leve, embora a noite fosse quente e ela usasse sua jaqueta de linho.

— Com frio? — Zeke ligou o aquecedor. — É a mudança de tempo.

Não, é porque você não me quer mais. Encolheu-se no ban co, de súbito, se sentindo muito pequena e muito solitária. A necessidade de tentar, de novo, convencê-lo de que sabia que havia cometido um erro terrível era avassaladora. Mas pela ati tude anterior dele, quando falara no assunto antes, lhe mostrara que não acreditaria nela.

— Vou tentar resolver o caso de sua mãe antes que chegue ao tribunal. Ela lhe contou? — A pergunta de Zeke se seguiu a alguns momentos de silêncio.

Melody estava tão tensa que se assustou e demorou a res ponder.

— Não, não contou.

— Depois de estudar toda a papelada, diria que a outra parte tem um argumento danado de bom, mas talvez aceite um acor do. Um bom blefe pode dar certo de vez em quando. De qual quer maneira, vamos discutir as vantagens e desvantagens no almoço de domingo antes de eu procurar o advogado deles.

— Você vai almoçar com minha mãe? — Olhou para ele, per plexa. Jamais imaginaria que isto pudesse acontecer.

— Um almoço de negócios — corrigiu. — Tenho uma semana muito ocupada à frente, e domingo é o único dia em que posso vê-la. Foi sua mãe que sugeriu o almoço.

O choque foi substituído por um mau pressentimento. Estaria sua mãe pensando em interrogar Zeke sobre o relacionamento deles, com a justificativa de falar sobre negócios?

— Não pareça tão preocupada. — Havia diversão na voz de Zeke. — Acho que poderemos sobreviver à experiência de um encontro sem a sua presença para desviar as farpas. Quem sabe até podemos descobrir que conseguimos nos tolerar. — A expres são do rosto desmentia as palavras.

— Ela... Ela pode ser muito desagradável — advertiu Melody.

— Não. Se quiser que eu faça o trabalho, não será. — A voz era muito decidida. Não preciso agüentar nenhum... — interrom peu-se, então continuou — aborrecimento. — Melody sabia que ele ia dizer outra palavra. Pelo menos uma vez, ela se manterá na linha ou então...

Aquilo tinha todos os ingredientes para um desastre.

— Zeke, meu pai a feriu muito gravemente quando partiu. Ela ficou marcada...

— E ela, por sua vez marcou você. — Não havia confronto na voz dele, que continuava suave, mas havia nela uma qualidade que fez Melody cerrar os dentes. — O que acho indesculpável. Certo, então o homem era um verme, compreendo isto, e a for ma como nunca tentou ver você é prova bastante para mim. Mas é só isto que ele fez Melody. Ela a alimentou com uma dieta de insegurança e desconfiança de todos os homens desde que você começou a andar, e isto foi ela que fez não ele.

— Como pode dizer isto? — Agora estava furiosa. — Ele foi horrível com ela...

— Não estou dizendo que não foi ou que ela não sofreu de mais interrompeu, severo. — Mas isso não justifica o fato de ela tê-la alimentado com veneno.

— Você não sabe se isto é verdade, não estava lá, pelo amor de Deus.

— Deus não tem nada a ver com isto, e sei muito bem, fui eu que colhi os resultados.

— Você jamais gostou da minha mãe — acusou com raiva.

— Tem toda a razão. O olhar furioso. — Preferia ser amigo de uma víbora. Estava preparado para manter as coisas ami gáveis por sua causa. Infelizmente, ela não mostrou a mesma consideração por mim. Mas isto é passado e não tem mais im portância.

Parecia que ele lhe dera um soco no peito.

— Ela fez um trabalho completo em você, não consegue ver? — A voz agora era áspera. — Maldição, mulher, acorde antes que desperdice sua vida e se torne uma cópia dela.

— Você não compreende. — Estava fazendo um esforço enor me para não chorar. — Sob a fachada de dureza, ela ainda é vul nerável demais. Sei que estava errada ao fazer o que fez. — En goliu com força o nó que se formara em sua garganta. — Mas achou que estava me protegendo, acreditava mesmo, embora estivesse enganada, que você tinha um caso com Ângela.

— Você também acreditou — lembrou-o, o rosto fechado. Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Sim, acreditei, e lamento, mais do que posso dizer, não ter confiado mais em você. — Engraçado, era fácil dizer, agora que o momento chegara. — Eu o abandonei e arruinei tudo o que havia entre nós e não consigo consertar as coisas. Só o que posso fazer é dizer que sei que estava enganada, apesar das fotos.

Houve um silêncio absoluto por um momento.

— O que a fez mudar de ideia? Precisava ser absolutamente honesta.

— Não sei — admitiu. — E queria saber. De repente, na noite passada, me pareceu totalmente impossível que você pudesse se comportar daquela maneira.

Houve outro silêncio, desta vez, mais longo. Quando final mente pararam diante da casa dela, a atmosfera dentro do carro era tão tensa que parecia estalar. Zeke desligou o motor, e a cal maria da noite desceu sobre eles, com o som distante do tráfego se intrometendo no silêncio do carro. Melody não se mexeu, não conseguia, e não tinha ideia do que ele diria ou faria a seguir. Sabia apenas que ela mesma não tinha mais nada a dizer. Então ele finalmente falou.

— Senti sua falta. — A voz era rouca. — Tanta falta. E ainda amo você e sei que a amarei para sempre. Todas as bobagens que disse a mim mesmo nos últimos meses sobre superar o que sinto por você são exatamente isto: bobagens. No minuto em que tive a oportunidade de tê-la de volta em minha vida, por qualquer motivo, eu a agarrei. O que me torna o maior idiota do mundo... Mas não sei se posso fazer isto de novo, me unir a você de novo.

— Sei que não mereço ser perdoada...

— Não é isto. — Fez um movimento rápido com a mão. — Acre dite, não é isto. Mas não tenho certeza se não passaremos pela mesma coisa de novo. Você se tortura... — Parou de repente. — Não sou o tipo de homem para viver sempre preocupado, Melody, olhando sempre sobre o ombro, me perguntando se cruzei a linha em algum cenário que você criou em sua mente. E não é só sobre Ângela, nós dois sabemos disso. Desde que nos conhecemos, você sempre esperou que eu falhasse com você. Em resumo, você jamais confiou em mim.

Ela não podia negar a verdade.

— Sinto muito.

— Foi muito difícil perder meus pais, mas muito pior perder você. — A voz dele era suave agora, controlada. — E você não se sentiu assim...

— Senti, ah, senti. — Virou-se e lhe segurou o braço. — Quase enlouqueci, não conseguia comer, dormir...

— Mas não voltou para mim.

— Não. — Deixou a mão cair.

Porque tinha tanta certeza de que eu estava tendo um caso. E foi este mesmo sentimento que sempre manteve você um pou co distante, onde eu não a podia alcançar. Houve outro longo silêncio.

— Então — Zeke rompeu o silencio carregado — para onde va mos daqui?

Melody não respondeu, apenas passou a ponta da língua so bre o lábio inferior, deixando-o úmido e brilhante. Cada nervo do corpo dele reagiu.

— Podemos voltar ao início, começar a nos ver de novo? Le var as coisas devagar, um dia de cada vez? Nada pesado, sem promessas, apenas para ver aonde chegaremos?

Era mais do que ela jamais esperara e ergueu os olhos.

— Sim, por favor.

— Desta vez, conversaremos — advertiu severamente. — Sem tirar conclusões apressadas, sem preocupações secretas, sem ouvir outras pessoas. Sou seu primeiro porto de parada, e você é o meu. Mesmo se eu não gostar do que você diz você diz a mim e o receberei como um soco no queixo e gostarei de saber o que lhe custa se abrir. Pode viver com isto? Ela assentiu.

— Estou sendo totalmente franco com você, Melody. Não sei se o amor é o bastante, mas não consigo me afastar de você ago ra e não quero, jamais quis. Quero que funcione, mas algumas vezes, apenas querer não é o bastante, compreendo isto agora. Podemos fazer o melhor que pudermos e ver aonde vamos.

Ela assentiu de novo, com lágrimas de felicidade, de dor, de tome intensa se acumulando em seus olhos. Era tudo de que ele precisava. Zeke abaixou a cabeça e lhe tomou a boca, puxando-a Para junto do corpo enquanto provava a doçura de que se lem brava tão bem. Não queria mais falar ou racionalizar ou discutir, queria apenas abraçá-la, tomá-la em seus braços e sentir o corpo dela. Ela correspondeu imediatamente, a boca ansiosa contra a língua convidativa nas sombras do carro, seu corpo se alinhando ao dele enquanto ele se curvava sobre ela e o beijo se tornava mais apaixonado. Ele gemeu profundamente na garganta, segu rou-lhe o cabelo e a puxou para ainda mais junto. As mãos dela subiram para seus ombros enquanto o puxava para ainda mais junto dela, os tremores lhe percorreram o corpo quando as mãos grandes lhe tomaram os seios e os empalmaram completamente através do material fino que os cobria, e ela estremeceu violentamente. Ele se moveu ligeiramente, os dedos voltaram para o cabelo dela enquanto o beijo se tornava mais profundo, e ela deixou escapar um gemido suave. A sensação do toque dos seios firmes contra o peito dele foi o afrodisíaco mais intoxicante, e agora estava lhe roubando todo o autocontrole, toda a sua capa cidade de manter a paixão sufocada. Afinal, estavam num carro, na rua, onde qualquer um poderia vê-los.

— Queimei por você... — A voz de Zeke era rouca contra a boca de Melody, o desejo lhe percorrendo o sangue, acendendo as terminações nervosas e excitando-o cada vez mais. Ele mo veu os quadris e a suavidade dela se moldou à rijeza dele, como um quebra-cabeça humano numa tortura deliciosa. — Todas as noites eu queimei de desejo por você.

O som do motor de um carro dobrando a rua se registrou na mente dele, mas por um momento, não conseguiram reagir. Então Zeke afastou a boca da dela e inspirou profundamente puxando o ar para os pulmões, como se tivesse nadado sob a água por minutos. Os olhos de Melody estavam fechados, e ela os abriu, lentamente, atônita, como se estivesse tonta. E apenas quando ele lhe arrumou as roupas delicadamente e se moveu para o próprio banco, ela se tornou consciente de um táxi que parava a poucos metros, os faróis brilhantes na escuridão. Dois casais saíram, falando alto e rindo e, quando um dos homens pagou ao taxista e os outros tropeçaram na calçada, gritando brin cadeiras uns para os outros, a sanidade já havia sido restaurada. A boca de Zeke se curvou num sorriso torto.

— Salva pelo gongo ou, neste caso, por seus vizinhos. — En tão desceu e andou em torno do carro para abrir a porta para ela. Melody o observou na noite sombria. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O estranho frio e contro lado dos últimos dois dias havia desaparecido e, em seu lugar, estava o Zeke que conhecera antes. E, no entanto... Não era a mesma coisa.

Ele abriu a porta para ela, ajudou-a a descer com o charme americano antiquado de que ela gostava tanto desde que haviam começado a sair juntos. Ele havia sido criado no Texas até os 21 anos, Zeke lhe contara, e lá homens ainda eram homens e mu lheres ainda eram mulheres, e ambos os sexos gostavam daquilo daquele jeito.

— Vou acompanhá-la até sua porta. — Ele a havia tomado nos braços de novo quando ela descera do carro e a beijado comple tamente. E agora ela saía de seus braços corada e sem fôlego.

— Está bem. Ele gostaria de entrar? Esperava que sim, em bora, com o fogo ainda queimando tão intensamente entre eles, pudesse ser perigoso. Mas ela o queria, ah, como o queria. A separação dos últimos meses havia provocado uma necessidade que não seria satisfeita apenas com beijos e carícias.

Entraram na casa de mãos dadas, e Melody se sentia flutuar. Queria rir alto e chorar ao mesmo tempo de pura emoção. Não fez nenhuma das duas coisas, parou diante de sua porta fechada e ergueu o rosto para ele.

— Gostaria de entrar? — Estava tímida agora. Zeke olhava para ela de uma forma que ela não compreendeu bem. Um olhar intenso, que estudava e avaliava seu rosto. —Gostaria, mas não vou. — A voz era muito suave.

— Por quê?

— Porque não posso confiar em mim mesmo esta noite. Ela o olhou, o coração disparado.

— Talvez eu não queira que você confie.

Zeke parecia muito grande, moreno e dolorosamente bonito, e o espanto de ter conseguido uma espécie de segunda chance a deixara meio tonta.

— Então é uma razão dupla para dizer não.

Não era o que esperava, e o rosto dela mostrou o que pensava.

— Compreendo.

— Não, não compreende. — Ergueu o queixo para que o olhas se nos olhos. — Melody, quando a conheci, não pude acreditar que ainda era uma virgem, não com sua aparência e sendo tão doce tão calorosa... — Fez uma pausa para se controlar. — Você era pura e inocente num mundo que é tudo, menos isto. Não infantil... Inferno, não! Você era toda mulher, mas havia uma gentileza em você, uma pureza. E gostei do seu sonho, de usar o branco que significava alguma coisa. Mesmo que isto tenha me causado um mundo de problemas que incontáveis banhos gelados nem começavam a solucionar.

Beijou-a de novo, com força.

— Já tive mulheres, mas você sabe disto. Tive que esperar por algumas... Uma semana, um mês... E por outras... Nem precisei. Você era especial. Pela primeira vez, fui capaz de imaginar minha vida com alguém, pensar em ter filhos e que você seria a mãe deles. — Interrompeu-se e balançou a cabeça. — Não estou explicando bem, mas era certo na ocasião, certo que eu esperasse.

— E agora? — Alguma coisa na voz dele a fez se sentir como quando estava no carro. Este era o antigo Zeke e, no entanto... Não era. Havia uma reserva nele, uma contenção, alguma coisa.

— Agora nada é tão claro. — A voz era gentil. — Percorremos um longo caminho esta noite, mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isto vai levar tempo. O que quer que aconteça, não quero confundir as coisas.

Olhou para ele, os olhos muito grandes dominando-lhe o ros to à luz fraca do corredor. Sentia-se completamente perdida e abandonada, mas não devia. No entanto, era assim que se sentia.

— Compreendo — disse de novo. — Bem, se é assim que você se sente... — Não conseguiu continuar.

Por um momento, pareceu que ele diria mais alguma coisa, mas em vez disso, ele deu um passo para trás.

— Boa noite, Melody — A voz era muito controlada.

— Boa noite.

Não vá, fique me deixe convencê-lo de que o amo mais do que minha própria vida. Que jamais o decepcionarei de novo. Que confio em você, aconteça o que acontecer.

Quando ouviu a porta da frente se fechar, estava parada em frente à porta, exatamente onde Zeke a deixara, com uma das mãos no pescoço e a outra contra o peito. Ficou lá por mais alguns instantes antes de se virar, abrir a porta e entrar.

**Capítulo Seis**

E quando, temerosa de sua reação, Melody contou tudo a Caroline na manhã seguinte, a amiga a surpreendeu. Pode ter sido porque, depois de ter passado a noite praticamente sem dormir, em que analisou cada palavra, cada olhar, cada gesto de Zeke até seu cérebro zumbir, estava com uma aparência horrível. Certamente, quando Caroline abriu a porta para ela, seus olhos se abriram muito, preocupados, e o palavrão que usou para se referir a Zeke havia sido muito explícito.

— Eu sabia — Caroline a puxou para dentro da quitinete e a fez se sentar antes que Melody pudesse dizer uma palavra. — Eu simplesmente sabia que ele lhe partiria o coração de novo. O que aconteceu? Aquele porco está brincando com você, não está? São todos iguais, estes homens lindos.

— Você entendeu tudo errado...

— Apenas me dê o número do telefone dele, e eu o arrasarei aquele canalha.

— _Caroline. — _Melody raramente erguia a voz, assim o efeito foi o desejado quando gritou. — Está tudo bem, ele foi sensacional, simplesmente sensacional.

— Então por que você está com esta cara de morta viva?

— É uma longa história.

— Tenho o dia todo. — Caroline se levantou de um pulo do sofá, foi até a cafeteira, serviu duas canecas e as levou numa ban deja, junto com dois Muffin de chocolate, de volta para o sofá.

— Então pode começar. — Sentou-se ao lado de Melody. — Conte tudo à sua conselheira particular, e lhe darei o benefício da minha experiência de anos sobrevivendo num mundo masculino.

Melody sorriu. Podia ser um mundo de homens, mas Caroline há muito tempo, aperfeiçoara a arte de fazer qualquer homem em sua esfera dançar de acordo com sua música. Diversas cane cas de café e dois Muffin de chocolate para cada uma depois, Caroline lambeu os dedos melados.

— Então basicamente Zeke é mais branco do que o branco, e vocês dois estão novamente juntos... Mais ou menos. — A ex pressão de Caroline era pensativa.

Melody acenou afirmativamente.

— Certo, vou aceitar, por enquanto, mas não exagere no de partamento da culpa, querida. Aquelas fotos eram bem expressi vas, e qualquer um chegaria à mesma conclusão que você.

— Outra pessoa lhe daria a chance de contar o seu lado da história antes de deixá-lo.

— Sim, possivelmente. — Caroline suspirou. — Mas a sabedo ria depois do fato é uma coisa maravilhosa. Já pulei na jugular de um cara algumas vezes antes de descobrir que estava enga nada. Nenhum de nós é perfeito. E, francamente, ainda acho que ele tem sorte demais de estar com você.

Melody achava que era o contrário, mas o apoio e a afeição acondicionais da amiga eram maravilhosos.

— E ele vai almoçar com sua mãe. — Caroline fez uma pe quena careta. — Se eu fosse você, a procuraria mais tarde e des cobriria exatamente o que aconteceu antes de falar com Zeke de novo. E, o que quer que ela lhe conte, dê um bom desconto. Quando vai vê-lo de novo?

— Ele não disse. Caroline franziu a testa.

— Se fazendo de frio. Bem, não ouse agir como se estivesse esperando que o telefone toque. Você tem uma vida além de Zeke Russell, certo? Portanto seja casual, não concorde com a primeira coisa que ele sugerir. Comece a deixá-lo ansioso, e ele ficará aos seus pés.

Não queria deixá-lo aos pés dela, apenas o queria. A expres são no rosto de Melody a traiu, e Caroline se levantou num pulo e balançou a cabeça.

— Você não tem jeito, sabia? E boa demais, e não se pode ser assim com os homens. Falei sério... Ele tem sorte de ter você! Agora vai ficar para almoçar e não discuta, vamos fazer uma lista das coisas mais desagradáveis nele, para que o veja em perspectiva. Coisas como mau cheiro nos pés e por aí afora.

Melody sorriu, mas sabia que não conseguiria pensar numa única característica desagradável nele.

No meio da tarde, Melody voltou para sua quitinete. Decidira seguir o conselho de Caroline e visitar a mãe. Uma hora depois, chegou à casa da mãe e a encontrou na sala de estar, com uma pilha de papéis espalhada pela mesinha de centro, à sua frente.

— Oi. — Debruçou-se e lhe deu um beijo leve, o que era tudo o que a mãe permitia. — Como foi o encontro com Zeke?

Anna pareceu um pouco desconcertada. Bem.

— Ótimo. — Melody esperou e, como a mãe não disse mais nada, continuou: — Decidiram como vão agir?

— Ah, sim.

Melody ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Posso saber como? — Deixou que a voz demonstrasse uma leve impaciência, para mostrar à mãe que não estava gostando de suas respostas.

— Bem, Zeke conseguiu falar com Julian e aparentemente o deixou apavorado. Insinuou que tem algumas coisas contra ele que parecerão muito ruins se esperar até chegar ao tribunal. Su geriu que Julian se apresente e confesse tudo. E claro isto não me tira do sufoco, mas pode tornar possível uma negociação. Zeke vai tentar se encontrar com os advogados da outra parte e lhes explicar tudo depois que Julian confessar.

— Certo. E quando será isto?

— Amanhã, acho pelo que Zeke disse. — Anna deixou de lado o papel que segurava. — Gostaria de um café?

— Só se for conveniente para você, não preciso ficar.

— Não, é claro que deve ficar, está tudo bem. — A mãe se levantou de repente e se dirigiu para a cozinha, andando e se comportando de uma forma muito diferente de sua maneira fria e controlada.

Melody a seguiu e observou enquanto a mãe preparava uma bandeja para duas pessoas.

— Qual é o problema? Você e Zeke discutiram?

— Discutimos? Claro que não. O que a fez pensar nisto?

— Então o que é?

— O que é o quê?

— Mãe... — Melody respirou fundo e se obrigou a falar em voz baixa. — Você está tensa e nunca fica assim. — Pelo menos, não visivelmente. Soubera desde criança que a mãe era uma pilha de nervos e que a fachada fria era apenas isto: uma fachada.

— Então o que está acontecendo que eu preciso saber? — Anna parou de mexer com a bandeja e se virou, olhando para Melody com uma expressão que, em qualquer outra pessoa, pareceria impotência. Mas sua mãe jamais era impotente. Jamais. — Bem? — insistiu Melody.

— Ele... Zeke... Eu não... — Anna fez um gesto com as mãos que denotava claramente sua impotência. — Nós conversamos — conseguiu continuar. — Não apenas sobre o caso, mas sobre outras coisas também. Ele... Ele não é exatamente o que eu esperava.

— De que maneira? — Havia cautela na voz de Melody.

— Bem, ele foi franco, até mesmo brutalmente franco, mas não foi agressivo comigo, como eu esperava. Na verdade, foi...

— O quê?

— Gentil.

Melody não sabia se queria abraçar a mãe ou bater nela. — Poderia ter descoberto como Zeke é se estivesse preparada para conhecê-lo no passado, mas seus encontros eram sempre, rápidos e mesmo assim você conseguia irritá-lo. Quantas vezes eu lhe disse que ele não era como você pensava? E quantas ve zes você recusou quando a convidávamos para sair para jantar ou tomar uma bebida.

— Eu sei.

— Então o que foi que ele disse?

— Insistiu em esclarecer tudo sobre as fotos imediatamente e me fez saber o que pensava sobre minha interferência. — Anna ergueu os olhos para a filha antes de abaixá-los de novo. — Mas ele foi franco e não tentou me manipular ou me convencer. Nem mesmo tentou fazer com que eu acreditasse nele. Na verdade, disse que a única opinião que tinha importância para ele era a sua. Queria que eu soubesse a verdade dos fatos porque eu... — calou-se de novo, e Melody ficou ainda mais interessada diante da expressão no rosto da mãe.

— Porque você o quê?

— Porque sou importante para você, porque você me ama. Melody percebeu o leve tom interrogativo na voz da mãe e se sentiu mais magoada do que achava possível. Andou até a mãe e fez uma coisa que não fizera em anos, simplesmente porque a mãe não gostava: abraçou-a com força e lhe beijou o rosto.

— É claro que amo você do fundo do meu coração. Não me diga que não sabia. — Anna tentou falar, mas não pode, as lágrimas lhe descendo pelo rosto numa avalanche de emoções reprimidas. — Ah, mãe. — Melody se viu chorando também, e o café foi esque cido enquanto as duas se abraçavam por um longo tempo. Final mente foram para a sala de estar, se sentaram no sofá e secaram as lágrimas. — Mãe, você deve saber como é importante para mim.

Anna balançou a cabeça.

— Não fui uma boa mãe, trabalhava o tempo todo e mal tinha tempo para você. Mas queria lhe dar segurança financeira e nun ca mais passar pela situação horrível em que nos encontramos quando seu pai nos deixou. Aquela foi uma época tão difícil, e não consigo me perdoar pelo que era então, mas depois disto, sempre tentei ser forte para você.

— Você foi.

Depois do que fiz você passar, prometi a mim mesma que ja mais seria emotiva de novo, não diante de você. Eu lhe devia isto. Melody franziu a testa. Alguma coisa ali estava faltando.

— Você tinha todo o direito de se sentir transtornada.

— Mas não de fazer o que fiz. Estava fora de mim, foi isto, mas tudo me fez recuperar a razão. Quando acordei no hospital e percebi como chegara perto de morrer, de deixar você sozinha...

— Anna fez uma pausa para recuperar o controle. — E então houve o confronto com o Serviço Social para convencê-los de que eu era uma mãe adequada e nunca mais faria a mesma coisa.

Enquanto a mãe falava, foi como se uma luz se acendesse num canto escuro da mente de Melody. A lembrança que enterrara por tanto tempo, o incidente que determinara sua vida sem que es tivesse consciente dele estava lá com toda a clareza. Podia até sentir o cheiro de gás e ver a mãe deitada no chão da cozinha, com a cabeça dentro do forno. Sentiu o aperto dos dedos da vizinha quando ela a empurrou para o corredor e então para o ar fresco.

Tinha quase quatro anos de idade, e sua mãe a mandara brincar com a filha da vizinha aquela tarde, mas a menina se sentira mal, então a vizinha a levara para casa muito antes da hora combinada.

— Você tentou se matar.

— Estava desesperada. — A voz da mãe tremeu. — Não é uma justificativa, eu sei, mas havia contas a pagar, nenhuma comida em casa. Não tinha ideia de onde seu pai estava, mas alguém me contara que ele abandonara a mulher por quem nos deixou e tinha ido para o exterior com uma garota rica. Foi à última gota.

— E você estava completamente sozinha. — Melody abraçou-a de novo, e as duas voltaram a chorar.

Como se a represa tivesse desmoronado, lembranças e incidentes surgiram claramente: uma amiga bem intencionada da mãe dizendo a uma Melody de quatro anos de idade que precisava ser uma boa menina e nunca, mas nunca mesmo, preocupar sua mãe ou ela ficaria doente de novo. Precisava se comportar como adulta e nunca, nunca mencionar o que havia acontecido. Quando a mãe voltasse de suas "férias", Melody tinha que ser calma e ajudar a mãe em tudo o que pudesse, senão a mãe poderia ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

Provavelmente não tinha sido a intenção da mulher, pensou Melody, mas ela fizera a menininha se sentir responsável por tudo de ruim que havia acontecido. Pelas horas que a mãe pas sara chorando nos meses anteriores à tentativa de suicídio, pela maneira como a mãe a abraçava desesperadamente num mo mento e no outro a afastava para chorar e gemer de novo.

— Disseram que tive um colapso nervoso — explicou Anna. —Tudo o que sei é que fui ao inferno e voltei e levei você comigo.

— Você estava tão mudada quando voltou nunca me abraçava ou beijava raramente me tocava.

— Não ousava. Por dentro, eu queria, mas tinha medo de vol tar ao que era antes. Precisava estar no controle o tempo todo, e isto significava não permitir que nada me abalasse. Se não me permitisse sentir, poderia continuar... Apenas continuar. Então abri a empresa, e ela se tornou, ao mesmo tempo, uma bênção e uma praga, nos dando o que precisávamos materialmente, mas me sugando o tempo, a energia e a vida. E, compreensivelmen te, já havia perdido você. Era uma menina tão educada e reser vada, com olhos grandes e tristes e lidando com tudo de uma forma que eu só podia admirar. Você não precisava de mim, porque eu a obriguei a não precisar.

— Eu precisava, ah, precisava e ainda preciso. — A voz de Melody agora era feroz.

Não havia percebido, mas o sistema de advertência constru ído em seu íntimo, para não aborrecer a mãe de jeito nenhum, a nuvem escura que descia quando pensava em sua infância, a voz acauteladora que lhe surgia na mente e que sempre lhe dizia que tinha que ser emocionalmente auto-suficiente e não depender de ninguém, tudo viera daquele incidente isolado que enterrara no inconsciente. Havia-a influenciado muito mais dramatica mente do que o abandono do pai ou a amargura da mãe e seu afastamento emocional por anos. Havia-a aterrorizado tanto que a única forma que encontrara de lidar com aquilo havia sido fechá-lo numa caixa dentro da mente e jogar fora a chave. As duas conversaram durante o resto da tarde e o começo da noite, partilharam uma refeição, então Melody voltou para casa, aonde chegou completamente drenada e cansada demais. A luz da se cretária eletrônica piscava e, quando tocou a fita, a voz profunda de Zeke encheu o aposento.

— Oi. — Ela se arrepiou a voz preguiçosa, enfumaçada. — Só para você saber que sua mãe e eu sobrevivemos ao encontro sem muitos arranhões e hematomas. Esta semana será uma loucura, mas você estará livre no fim de semana? Vou para a Escócia na terça-feira e devo voltar na noite de sexta. Telefone-me e me diga oque pensa. — Houve uma pequena pausa. — Até mais, querida.

Ela esperou um pouco até o coração se aquietar e ligou.

— Zeke Russell. — O tom era frio.

— Sou eu.

— Oi, eu. — A voz voltou a ser calorosa.

— Sinto muito por não estar em casa mais cedo, fui ver minha mãe.

— Verificando os ferimentos de guerra? — Havia uma diversão sombria na voz.

— Alguma coisa assim. — Respirou fundo. — Zeke, ela disse que você foi ótimo. Obrigada. Nós... Nós tivemos uma boa con versa. — Alguma coisa na voz dela mostrou a ele que havia algo a mais sob aquela declaração.

— Você está bem?

Na verdade, não. Se fosse honesta, teria que dizer que não sa bia se estava acordada ou sonhando depois de tudo o que acon tecera nas últimas 48 horas.

— Estou ótima.

— Melody, lembre-se que, desta vez, vamos conversar. Vou tentar de novo. Você está bem?

Ela hesitou emocionalmente arrasada, então tentou dizer al guma coisa, mas só o que saiu foi um gemido baixo.

— Já estou chegando.

— Não, não é preciso, estou...

O telefone ficara mudo. Devia se trocar, escovar o cabelo e renovar a maquiagem, mas não conseguiu fazer nada nem mes mo enxugar as lágrimas. Finalmente encontrou uma caixa de lenços de papel e assuou o nariz. Precisava de controle, ele já achava que ela era um caso médico e não estava fazendo nada para mudar sua opinião. Quando Zeke tocou a campainha, ela havia lavado o rosto e penteado o cabelo, mas foi tudo. Esperou por ele no corredor.

— Não precisava ter vindo — apressou-se a dizer. — Você tem uma semana ocupada demais à sua frente.

— Você é tudo o que tenho diante de mim agora. — Tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos grandes. — O que houve?

— Entre. — Não queria que Caroline os encontrasse ali. Fechou a porta calmamente, recusando-se a se jogar em seus braços, por mais tentador que fosse. Tinha que demonstrar que não estava se despedaçando.

— Não tem nada a ver conosco — apressou-se a dizer enquanto os olhos cor de âmbar lhe estudavam o rosto. — Apenas alguma coisa que aconteceu há muito tempo. Eu tinha esquecido, mas enquanto conversava com minha mãe, alguma coisa despertou a lembrança. Quer um café?

— Dane-se o café. — Levou-a para o sofá, sentou-se e a puxou para o colo. — Me conte.

Então ela contou o corpo rijo e reto no colo dele, porque era a única forma como podia passar por tudo aquilo sem chorar. E, quando finalmente terminou, ele apenas a abraçou e a puxou para o corpo, segurando-a por um longo tempo junto ao cora ção. Estava esgotada demais para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser relaxar no calor dele.

— Daria qualquer coisa para ter cinco minutos a sós com seu pai — disse apenas.

Não era o que esperava, então ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— Por tudo o que sei, ele já pode estar morto. — Ficou espan tada com a fúria crua que viu nos olhos dele. — De qualquer maneira, ele não tem mais importância, foi há tanto tempo.

— Tem importância porque ainda a magoa. — O tom suave desmentia o brilho nos olhos.

— Não magoa mal me lembro dele para falar a verdade. — Lembrava-se dos gritos e das brigas antes de ele ir embora, não dele como um homem, uma pessoa.

— Então as conseqüências do que fez à sua mãe ainda magoam você... A tentativa de suicídio e a pessoa em que ela se transformou. — Melody não podia negar. — Não é verdade?

Incapaz de falar, Melody apenas assentiu.

— Sua mãe precisa de ajuda, ajuda profissional. Alguém objetivo que consiga desembaraçar todos os nós e mostrar a ela como lidar com um de cada vez. A conversa de vocês hoje foi um primeiro passo, mas não é suficiente, você compreende isto, não compreende?

De novo, ela apenas conseguiu acenar afirmativamente.

— Como acha que ela receberá a sugestão de procurar terapia? Melody sorriu triste.

— Como um touro diante de uma bandeira vermelha.

— Dizem que os touros enxergam apenas em preto e branco. E do balanço da bandeira que eles não gostam. Talvez ela a surpreenda.

Melody duvidava, mas concordava com Zeke. Quanto mais con versava com a mãe naquela tarde, mais compreendia como Anna estava confusa e infeliz. A traição e o desespero que sofrera tantos anos antes e que haviam levado à tentativa de suicídio eram as raízes de onde muitos outros problemas emocionais haviam crescido.

— Vou conversar com ela. — E então, como a conversa que ha viam tido na noite anterior ainda estava muito presente em sua mente, acrescentou: — Estou surpresa por você não ter sugerido que eu procurasse um psiquiatra também.

— Não ousaria.

Embora estivesse meio tonta com a proximidade dele, com seu toque e seu cheiro, precisava se controlar para continuar a conversa.

— Estou falando sério, Zeke. Deve estar pensando...

— Que você é tão linda que me dá vontade de devorá-la ter minou para ela e a virou para ele.

Ela tentou se afastar quando os lábios dele tomaram os dela. Precisava realmente saber se ele a considerava louca, mas as mãos dele lhe seguraram o rosto para a persuadiram a corres ponder ao beijo. Foi um beijo intoxicante, longo e quente, sem reservas. Não podia lutar contra a imensa habilidade dele, a in timidade de que se lembrava tão bem, do poder que tinha de lhe dominar os sentidos e logo começou a corresponder. Os lábios dele deixaram os dela por um momento e se moveram sobre seu rosto, para sua orelha, então para a têmpora, depois para a ponta do pequeno nariz antes de voltarem para a boca entreaberta. Ela se sentiu mergulhar no gosto dele, em seu calor e cheiro, na sen sação dos ombros rijos quando os abraçou e das coxas másculas sob suas nádegas. Podia sentir as batidas fumes do coração dele sob os músculos sólidos do peito largo e a forma como aceleraram lhe mostraram que estava excitado, embora já soubesse, porque outra parte da anatomia dele dava provas concretas de seu dese jo. Ela se mexeu de leve, provocando-o, e ele gemeu.

Zeke aprofundou o beijo com lentidão deliberada, despertando-lhe os sentidos e punindo-a pela provocação até que o prazer que lhe percorria o corpo fez Melody esquecer tudo e se concentrar apenas nele. Como pudera viver sem ele por seis meses? Como poderia viver sem ele no futuro se as coisas não dessem certo? Ele tivera o cuidado de não fazer promessas desta vez. A lembrança bastou para tirá-la do redemoinho e levá-la de volta ao mundo real.

— Café. — A voz de Melody tremia. — Vou preparar um café para nós, o que acha?

— Boa ideia. — Mas a voz era seca.

Quando Melody terminou de preparar a bandeja de café, já havia recuperado a compostura. Zeke estava sentado, as per nas cruzadas e os braços abertos sobre as costas do sofá. Sua presença física natural e sexualidade intensa eram enfatizadas pela postura casual. O coração dela disparou apenas ao vê-lo. Perguntou-se por que tudo nele a atraía com tanto poder. Fisica mente, era quase agressivamente masculino, com a incrível lar gura dos ombros e o corpo rijo e magro. Mas havia muitos ho mens bonitos no mundo, Zeke tinha alguma coisa a mais. Uma qualidade magnética, alguma coisa que transpirava autoridade, poder e pura masculinidade, e sabia que não era a única mulher a ser atraída por ele. Então por que ela'? Melody levou a bandeja, a que acrescentara uma caixa de biscoitos de chocolate, para o sofá, consciente do olhar dourado fixo em seu rosto. Por que iria querê-la acima de todas as outras mulheres, que deixavam bem claro que estavam dispostas e disponíveis? Achava inacre ditável, e aquilo havia sido um problema desde o primeiro dia. Tinha que acreditar se queria que houvesse uma chance de um amanhã para eles. Ele exigira confiança, e ela não podia negar, tinha que confiar.

— Você está cansada.

— Sim, mas estou tão contente por você ter vindo esta noite. Não queria arrastá-lo para cá quando tem tanta coisa a fazer. Mas foi... Bom.

— Bom? — Ele sorriu. — Esta é uma palavra tão inglesa quanto o chá da tarde no Ritz. Prefiro alguma coisa mais...

— Imaginativa?

— íntima. — Ele tomou o café escaldante de uma só vez e se levantou. — Saio sozinho, você fique aqui e tome seu café, a menos que queira que eu a ponha na cama.

Não havia nada que quisesse mais. Mas conseguiu o que achou que era um sorriso indiferente enquanto se levantava o café intocado.

— Boa noite, Zeke. — E se ergueu na ponta dos pés para que a beijasse de novo. E ele beijou.

**Capítulo Sete**

Depois das emoções turbulentas do fim de semana, os cinco dias seguintes foram um anticlímax. Zeke ligou antes de partir para a Escócia e combinou que a pegaria na manhã de sábado.

— Um amigo me ofereceu o uso do seu barco em Henleyon-Thames o dia todo. Pode ser... Bom. O que você acha?

Ela sorriu.

— Muito... Bom.

— Ótimo. — Houve uma pausa. — Esta viagem a Escócia é a negócios, Melody. Compreende o que isto significa?

Não compreendera, não até aquele momento.

— Sua secretária irá com você. — A mulher estaria com ele por quatro dias... E noites.

— Certo.

— Está tudo bem. Por que não estaria?

Houve uma pausa e, quando ele falou de novo, apenas com binou à hora para buscá-la no sábado, pela manhã. Melody des ligou o telefone se sentindo perturbada. Sabia que ele lera sua mente sem nenhuma dificuldade. E, na noite seguinte, foi con versar com a mãe.

— Não! — Anna balançou a cabeça com movimentos rápidos. — Como pode sugerir uma coisa destas? Não sou louca.

— Nunca disse que é, e estou falando sobre um terapeuta e não um psiquiatra.

— E a mesma coisa, e você sabe.

— Não, não é. E não, não sei. Você sofreu um choque muito sério quando papai nos deixou. Não conversou sobre isto com ninguém na ocasião. Você mesma me disse que nem mesmo lhe ofereceram este tipo de ajuda no hospital depois... — A expres são no rosto da mãe a impediu de continuar.

Melody suspirou.

— Escute, apenas pense a respeito, está bem? — E se levantou para sair.

Havia jantado com a mãe e deixara para abordar o assunto quan do estivesse prestes a sair. Desta forma, daria tempo para Anna co meçar a pensar.

— Não preciso pensar.

— Só estou fazendo a sugestão porque a amo. — Melody es tava determinada a não permitir que voltassem ao antigo e frio relacionamento, então tomou a mãe nos braços, abraçou-a e beijou-a.

Por um momento, Anna ficou imóvel, então a abraçou de volta, segurando-a com força por alguns instantes.

— E não se preocupe sobre o problema da empresa, está bem? Tudo vai dar certo.

Anna lhe contara que a conversa de Zeke com Julian fun cionara, e o homem fizera uma confissão completa numa carta aos advogados da firma prejudicada. Ainda precisavam esperar para saber a reação deles. Melody estava se aprontando para o trabalho na manhã seguinte quando a mãe lhe telefonou.

— Você conhece algum bom terapeuta? E tem que ser uma mulher. Não conseguiria conversar com um homem.

— Conheço duas. Quer que eu converse com elas e descubra se uma delas está livre amanhã ou depois para a primeira consulta?

A mãe concordou e, por volta de 11h, já marcara uma consulta para Anna com uma encantadora terapeuta de meia-idade, que tinha consultório bem perto da casa da mãe. Duas emergências no fim da semana de trabalho deixaram Melody preocupada, temendo não poder ver Zeke no sábado. Mas então, milagrosamente, tudo se resolveu no fim da tarde de sexta-feira, o que a fez chegar à casa muito tarde. Sentia-se ridiculamente excitada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo e não con seguiu comer a salada que preparara para o jantar. Um longo banho de banheira a fez se sentir um pouco mais relaxada, mas ainda estava uma pilha de nervos quando o telefone tocou pouco depois das 22h.

— Vou pegar agora um avião para voltar para casa, mas que ria falar com você antes que fosse para a cama. — A voz de Zeke era macia e calorosa. — Para lhe dizer que sonhe comigo. Certo? E para lhe dizer que estou com saudades.

Estava com saudades, não que a amava. Então, depois da maneira como se comportara, sentir saudade dela era mais do que tinha o direito de esperar.

— Também estou. — Estava um pouco sem fôlego.

— O que está vestindo agora? Quero vê-la em minha mente. Melody teve uma enorme satisfação quando... Depois de me dizer a verdade, que estava nua sob o roupão de banho... O ouviu gemer.

— Não é justo — queixou-se. — Não podia mentir e dizer que está coberta até as orelhas?

— Eu nunca minto. Sou uma boa garota.

— Vou ter que fazer alguma coisa a este respeito. Sim, por favor.

— Como foi à viagem, satisfatória?

— Completamente. Foi a respeito de um caso complicado, muito desagradável.

— Nunca deixo de ficar espantada com a profundidade da maldade em que algumas pessoas mergulham.

— Você tem sorte, perdi a capacidade de me espantar anos atrás. Faz parte da profissão, acho. — Ela ouviu uma voz femi nina ao fundo. — Tenho que ir, estão chamando meu vôo. Até amanhã, querida.

Outro "querida". O coração de Melody cantava quando des ligou o telefone. Chamava-a assim antes, portanto era um bom sinal, não era? Também lhe telefonava todas as noites, disse uma vozinha desagradável no fundo de sua mente, e esta era a primeira vez desde a noite de segunda-feira. Certo, o dano que causara não poderia ser consertado depressa, mas estavam se vendo de novo, e isto era tudo o que importava. Mas não dormiu bem aquela noite. Na manhã seguinte, acordou muito cedo e foi ver o sol nascer. Seria um dia lindo... O primeiro de junho. Esperava que o bom tempo continuasse até o sábado se guinte, quando Brad e Kate se casariam. Deixou de lado os pen samentos sobre o casamento, fez um café e levou a caneca para tomá-lo na cama. Sentia o estômago embrulhado ao pensar que passaria todo o dia e a noite com Zeke. Parecia bom demais que estivessem juntos de novo para ser verdade. Passara a semana toda tendo fisgadas de dúvida. Parecia que os anos de lavagem cerebral que a mãe fizera não podiam ser anulados de repente.

Estava pronta e esperando muito antes que a campainha to casse, pouco antes das 9h. Encontrara Caroline no corredor às 7h30, quando saía do banheiro e, ao saber que Melody passaria todo o dia com Zeke, comentou:

— Está fazendo o que lhe disse? Mantendo-o faminto, como lhe ensinei?

— Não é assim entre mim e Zeke.

— E sempre assim quando um homem é lindo. O que vai vestir para passear no rio, num barco? Há uma cabina e uma cama?

— Não sei. — Melody riu. — E pensei em usar jeans e camiseta por motivos práticos, você sabe, como entrar e sair do barco.

Caroline gritou de horror.

— Esqueça o prático, pelo amor de Deus! Quer enlouquecê-lo, não quer? Você tem pernas lindas... Mostre-as. Vai ser um dia lindo e quente, pode usar o mínimo possível.

— Acho que não.

— Venha me mostre suas roupas e escolherei alguma coisa que certamente o fará babar.

Alguns minutos depois, sorria satisfeita. — Perfeito. — Estendeu o vestido branco de verão sobre uma cadeira. — Uma pena que seja branco e não um vermelho sexy, mas este decote baixo, as costas nuas e os cortes na saia são dinamite. Parece uma saia comum e rodada até você se mover e então... Bem malvada. Nunca a vi com ele antes.

Melody balançou a cabeça.

— Nunca o usei — admitiu.

Comprara o vestido meses antes, logo depois de romper com Zeke. Estava numa vitrine de uma butique muito chique pela qual passava todas as manhãs a caminho do trabalho, e com a li quidação de fim de estação, o preço era excelente. Não percebe ra os cortes até a coxa na saia até experimentá-lo. Ficou tentada quando a vendedora lhe garantira que lhe servira perfeitamente e, com a enorme redução de preço, não teria um grande prejuízo se nunca o usasse.

— Não sei — disse indecisa.

— Melody, é sensacional, confie em mim. Além disso, não quer que ele saiba que você pode ter o homem que quiser? Fazer com que ele se sinta um pouquinho ciumento?

Melody achou que Caroline exagerava ao dizer que podia ter o homem que quisesse, mas o vestido era lindo e perfeito para um dia quente como aquele prometia ser. E ele ficara junto da voluptuosa Ângela a semana inteira. Tudo inocente, apenas trabalho, mas, mesmo assim... Esperou-o no lobby, não queria descer as escadas com aquela saia. Então viu sua sombra e abriu a porta antes que ele tocasse a campainha.

— Oi, você. — A voz dele era muito suave. Usava uma calça de algodão cinzenta e camiseta também cinzenta, as mangas com pridas enroladas até os cotovelos, o colarinho aberto. Parecia sexy como o pecado e duas vezes mais perigoso. — Oi.

— Venha cá.

E, no momento seguinte, estava nos braços dele, e Zeke a beijava completamente. Afastou-se apenas para perguntar:

— Sentiu minha falta?

Ele jamais saberia o quanto.

— De vez em quando.

— Só de vez em quando? Devo estar perdendo meu estilo. Vou ter que me esforçar mais.

Tomou-lhe a mão, abaixou a cabeça e passou os lábios quen tes pela palma, escorregou-os até o pulso acelerado, onde a boca se demorou. O cabelo escuro brilhava de limpeza e saúde, e o cheiro dele, tão masculino, abalou Melody profundamente. Precisou morder o lábio para não gemer. E ele sabia. Melody olhou para seus olhos sorridentes e percebeu que Zeke estava muito consciente da maneira como a afetava. Não gostava, mas não sabia o que fazer a respeito. Ergueu a cabeça ligeiramente, afastou a mão e sorriu, como se não tivesse uma única preocu pação no mundo.

— Vamos? Está um dia lindo, não está?

— Muito lindo. — Mas os olhos estavam fixos no rosto dela. Maldito fosse o vestido que ela estava usando. Enquanto Zeke observava Melody escorregar para o banco do carro antes de fechar a porta, seu corpo todo enrijeceu. Já tivera muita dificuldade para se controlar antes, mas naquele dia... Ela parecera tão modesta, em pé lá, com o vestido branco virginal, com os pequenos sapatos azuis, embora o suave monte de seus seios tivesse feito seu sangue ferver, e então caminhara até o carro. Houve momentos no passado em que tivera que evitar o mais leve contato, sabendo instintivamente que um toque, um beijo, e não seria capaz de parar. E não queria que fosse assim com Melody. Não quisera no passado, quando pensara que ela seria sua esposa, e não queria agora... O que quer que acontecesse entre eles. Porque ela não queria daquele jeito, não no fundo do coração. Ah, sabia que podia fazer amor com Melody e que ela não o impediria... Não iria querer impedi-lo. Seria uma experi ência explosiva para os dois. Mas não queria estragar as coisas para ela, lhe roubar o sonho.

Eram completamente diferentes de muitas maneiras, no en tanto, sentira sempre que ela era sua outra metade, e isto sem total intimidade. Muitas vezes, quando imaginava sua noite de núpcias, estremecia. E sua atitude era tão diferente de sua ma neira normal que seus amigos ririam se soubessem. Descobrira a atração do sexo aos 12 anos e, aos 15, fora iniciado nos praze res da carne por uma experiente garota de 18. Então se seguiram anos selvagens, mas na faculdade de Direito, aprendera a traba lhar duro, a ter disciplina e a manter uma relação firme de cada vez. Jamais pensara em se estabelecer. Apesar do casamento feliz dos pais, não sabia se acreditava no conceito de monoga mia até conhecer Melody. Preparou-se para sentir o cheiro dela quando abriu o carro, mas não adiantou nada. De vez em quan do, sentia que seu corpo era mergulhado em óleo fervente com a força do seu desejo. Quando a pedira em casamento e dissera que o noivado tinha que ser curto, estava tentando proteger sua sanidade!

— O quê?

— Não disse nada. — Ligou o motor e entrou no tráfego matinal.

— Eu sei, mas você estava sorrindo... Mais ou menos.

— O que é um sorriso "mais ou menos"?

— Quando você realmente não gosta do que o faz sorrir, quan do não é engraçado.

E não era a verdade! Zeke se obrigou a relaxar os músculos tensos.

— Vou deixar todos os pensamentos sem graça no canto da mente pelo resto do dia, o que acha?

Pelo canto do olho, viu que ela o observou e soube que ela percebera que mentira. Mas ela não disse nada, apenas se virou para olhar pela janela. O que estaria pensando? Durante todo o tempo em que se concentrava na rua de tráfego pesado, sua mente repassava as informações que seus sentidos enviavam. Sabia que podia excitá-la fisicamente, isto jamais fora uma dúvida no passado e não era agora. Queria mais do que uma parceira voluntária na cama. Sua mulher, a mãe dos seus filhos, seria diferente. Sentira o maior choque de sua vida quando se afastara dele sem um olhar para trás. Não tinha ideia de que alguma coisa estava errada, e no minuto seguinte, ela o abandonara. Porque não confiava nele e talvez ainda não confiasse. Sabia que tinha a reputação de ser impiedoso e até mesmo arrogante em seu campo de trabalho. Mas com Melody, sentira este lado desaparecer praticamente desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram. A princípio, ficara morto de medo, admitia, mas então aceitara a vulnerabilidade que o amor causava. Ainda não gostava, mas aceitara. E agora não sabia se sobreviveria se a pedisse de novo em casamento e ela o deixasse em algum momen to. Acreditava-se que os homens deveriam ser fortes e estáveis e suportassem com firmeza as piores situações. Quando Melody o abandonara, seu mundo ficara abalado até os alicerces. Não chorara, mas sentira como se estivesse fora do corpo, atordoado, morto por semanas e, quando a sensação finalmente penetrara até o fundo da alma, achou que enlouqueceria. Seu único con forto fora saber, por um conhecido, que Melody não estava en volvida com outro homem. Não tentou descobrir o que faria se isto mudasse. Tudo o que sabia agora é que não poderia culpar ninguém se, desta vez, não desse certo. Entrara de olhos abertos naquela situação impossível, louca, com uma mulher impossí vel, louca. Melody se mexeu ao lado dele, e o calor do corpo dela liberou seu perfume, baunilha, glicínias e almíscar, tudo misturado com seu cheiro natural, levando uma fragrância sen sual para as narinas de Zeke. Obrigou-se a se concentrar na rua à frente. O trânsito de Londres não permitia sufocantes fantasias eróticas, então fechou a porta na cara de sua frustrada libido.

O amigo de Zeke esperava por eles quando chegaram a Henleyon-Thames e lhes mostrou o barco pequeno com enorme orgulho. Depois de conversarem por alguns minutos, ele se foi e deixou os dois sozinhos. Era uma graça de barco, pensou Me lody enquanto observava o pequeno salão, onde havia uma tele visão, um vídeo, um sistema de som e todos os confortos neces sários na cabine principal. Um lar longe do lar. Juntou-se a Zeke no deque, o coração comprimido de amor ao observar a expres são de entusiasmo juvenil no rosto bonito. Por um momento, ele pareceu anos mais jovem, e isto a comoveu profundamente. Havia lhe contado histórias de sua infância nos Estados Unidos, e por um instante, ela pensou ter visto o menino que fora. O rosto cínico e severo havia suavizado, os olhos brilhavam de antecipação.

— Quer pilotar ou eu faço isto? — Puxou-a para ele, o anseio de colocar a mão no leme evidente.

— Não ousaria estragar seu prazer — provocou.

— Primeiro vamos fazer um brinde a Crystal — Zeke deu uma palmadinha na amurada do barco, como se ele pudesse ouvir, antes de descer para a cozinha, onde havia deixado a grande ces ta de piquenique que levara. Voltou logo com duas flütes cheias.

— Pensei que piqueniques consistissem de sanduíches de pe pino e limonada quente. — Melody pegou a flüte.

— Não os meus. — A voz era muito firme. — Temos canapés, suflês, sanduíches de queijo de cabra e presunto de Parma, ro linhos de primavera, bolinhos de camarão, rocambole com re cheio de damasco e bacon, camarões grandes com molho...

— Pare, pare. — Melody ria.

— Não quer saber o que temos para sobremesa?

— Não.

E, de repente, seus olhos se encontraram, e o mundo deixou de existir para Melody. O sol quente lhe acariciava a pele, e aquele homem moreno e bonito que a olhava com tanta fome nos olhos era embriagador.

— Me faça uma surpresa mais tarde. — Não tinha consciência do quanto seu rosto revelava.

— Talvez faça. — Ele parecia não querer tocá-la, e Melody sen tiu uma fisgada de alguma coisa parecida com mágoa quando ele deu um passo para trás e ergueu o copo. — A Crystal e ao dia.

— A Crystal e ao dia — repetiu Melody enquanto pensava: por que não a nós?

Melody tomou outro gole do champanhe gelado enquanto Zeke levava o barco para o meio do rio. Havia todo o tipo de embarcação na água, e Zeke esperou a oportunidade de entrar no tráfego. Duas horas depois, estava deitada no deque e obser vava Zeke sob as pálpebras. Ele dirigia o barco e parecia total mente concentrado no que fazia. Melody se mexeu, inquieta, e o vestido se abriu no alto de uma perna, mostrando uma boa nesga da coxa. Zeke não percebeu.

— Isto é maravilhoso. — Ela se sentou e se debruçou para trás, recostando-se nos cotovelos. — Quer outra taça de champanhe?

— Não, quando estou dirigindo é apenas uma — Deu-lhe um sorriso tranqüilo. — Mas não recusaria um copo de água mineral.

— Certo.

Mais do que um pouco zangada por sua falta de interesse, ela se levantou e foi descalça até a cozinha, serviu a água e, com um toque de desafio, outra taça de champanhe para si mesma. Vol tou ao deque, entregou o copo de água a Zeke e ficou perto dele enquanto tomava o champanhe. A água brilhante, o verde dos gramados e as lindas casas pelas quais passavam acrescentavam um toque à magia do dia. Ela inspirou profundamente o ar do verão, fechou os olhos e apenas aproveitou o momento. Os lá bios dele estavam frios da água gelada quando roçaram os dela e lhe acenderam os sentidos. Abriu os olhos e o viu rindo para ela.

— Não consegui resistir.

— Sinta-se à vontade. — Melody sorriu.

A mão dele se ergueu e passou uma mecha de cabelo louro e sedoso para trás da orelha de Melody, os dedos se demorando por um instante no pescoço, acariciando a pele quente pelo sol antes de descerem para o vale macio entre os seios.

— Este vestido é uma coisa. — A voz parecia presa na garganta.

— Pensei que não tivesse notado. Ele sorriu.

— Ah, notei sim.

O músculo que pulsava na mandíbula de Zeke desmentia a voz indiferente. Ele pegou o copo e bebeu de novo.

— Melody, preciso deixar uma coisa perfeitamente clara. Você me excita toda vez que olho para você. Quero você. Não nego que vejo mulheres todos os dias, mas você é diferente. Nem sei explicar por que é assim desde que a conheci. Você é linda e inteligente e, com ou sem este vestido, me deixa louco.

Melody não sabia o que dizer, então balançou a cabeça.

— Também quero você — conseguiu dizer.

— Eu sei, mas querer não é o suficiente, não para mim.

As palavras foram como um balde de água gelada. Ela sentiu um peso no coração e apenas ficou olhando para seu perfil quan do ele se virou para continuar a pilotar o barco.

— Quero tudo ou nada, é assim que me sinto sobre você. E tudo inclui seu compromisso e seu amor, mas mais do que isto, sua confiança e fé em mim como homem.

O tom era neutro, e ela percebeu que ele havia pensado muito cuidadosamente naquilo.

— Eu... Confio em você.

— Confia? — Observou-a de novo. — Gostaria de pensar que sim, mas nunca tentei me enganar. Talvez tenha sido por isto que escolhi ser um advogado, prezo demais pela verdade. Uma vez teria dito que a prezo acima de tudo, mas, depois de conhe cê-la, tive que enfrentar o fato de que, se acreditasse em você cegamente, poderia esquecer a verdade. Mas não teríamos uma chance... Não do tipo para sempre. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, sem confiança, as coisas dariam errado. Compreende?

Melody estava apavorada. Estaria dizendo que tudo acabara? Aqui no barco, no meio do rio, naquele lindo dia de verão, ele sairia de sua vida?

— O que exatamente está dizendo?

— Que você terá que enfrentar alguns fatos e não varrê-los para baixo do tapete, pelo meu bem e pelo seu. Não quero con tinuar como estamos agora, não posso. Nosso relacionamento passou pela prova do tempo seis meses atrás, e tomamos a de cisão de nos casarmos. Eu me comprometi completamente, e você não. — Quando Melody fez menção de protestar, ele ergueu a mão. — Pense a respeito, sabe que é verdade.

O silêncio se prolongou entre eles.

— Sou ganancioso, querida.

Quando ela ergueu os olhos para ele, Zeke lhe tocou a boca com o mais delicado dos beijos.

— Zeke...

— Não. — Ele a impediu de falar, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela. — Esta não é uma conversa para você me fazer promessas ou até mesmo dizer qualquer coisa. — Os olhos esta vam sem expressão. — Preciso que você comece a enfrentar os monstros e decidir se vai me dar tudo de você. Como disse, sou ganancioso. Talvez outro homem aceitasse que você esconda alguma coisa só para si mesma, mas não sou assim. Quero que seja minha esposa, Melody, quero ter filhos com você e enve lhecer com você. Sempre quis, mas isto não é um pedido, é uma declaração de como gostaria que as coisas fossem se você torná-las possíveis. Se aprender a confiar em mim.

Ela assentiu, e dolorosamente, a compreensão surgiu.

— Acha que uma pessoa pode aprender a confiar? Certamente a confiança existe ou não.

— Eu me fiz esta pergunta nos últimos dias e sim, acho que a confiança e a fé em outro ser humano podem ser aprendidas se as circunstâncias forem certas, se as pessoas forem às certas, não importa o quanto uma delas ou as duas estejam machucadas ou desiludidas.

— Você não está machucado ou desiludido. — Uma sobrance lha escura se ergueu lacônica. — Mas acha que eu estou. — Sabia que ele estava certo.

Zeke continuou em silêncio, e enquanto o estudava, Melody sentiu outro tipo de medo surgir... O medo de que não fosse capaz de ser o que precisava ser para que o relacionamento de les sobrevivesse. Nas circunstâncias, ele estava sendo razoável até demais. Os olhos percorreram o grande corpo masculino enquanto Zeke se concentrava no rio e no tráfego. Era magnífico, pensou, e não podia viver sem ele, embora tivesse deixado claro que poderia viver sem ela se precisasse. Encostou o quadril na amurada e observou a paisagem. Tentou se acalmar. Era compreensível que ele temesse ser ferido de novo. E como poderia convencê-lo de que isto não aconteceria? E seria capaz de confiar nele completamente e sem reservas? Não queria pen sar naquilo, mas ele deixara claro que precisava. Observou-o de novo e pensou no quanto o amava, no quanto a atraía e então se lembrou de cada incidente, de cada problema que havia ocorri do durante os meses em que se relacionaram.

Ele levou o barco para uma pequena enseada coberta pelos galhos das árvores e baixou âncora. O ar era mais fresco e perfu mado pelas flores silvestres que pontilhavam a margem do rio. Sentiu Zeke se debruçar sobre ela.

— Pare de se preocupar, apenas desfrute o dia.

Tomou-lhe a mão e a puxou para seus braços. Melody fi cou imóvel quando ele começou a lhe acariciar o cabelo em silêncio. E ela se deixou relaxar contra o corpo grande e quen te, a flutuar numa nuvem sonhadora de calor e sensualida de. Quando os dedos dele lhe apertaram a cabeça, virando-a para trás e sua boca tomou a dela, Melody estava mais do que pronta para o beijo. Foi um beijo suave, lento, e a excitação se construiu devagar bem no fundo do corpo de Melody e se espalhou pelos nervos e tendões, até ela sentir que se desman charia. Esqueça o medo, disse a si mesma, pare de estragar sua vida. A mensagem do cérebro, enviada ao núcleo de suas emoções, foi tão súbita que era quase como se outra pessoa tivesse falado. Abalada, agarrou-se com mais força a Zeke, que, na mesma hora, ergueu a cabeça, as mãos se movendo para sua cintura.

— Que tal um almoço? — Puxou-a em direção à cozinha antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder. — Não sei quanto a você, mas estou morto de fome.

A fome que sentia não podia ser satisfeita por canapés e san duíches de presunto, pensou Melody. Mas não podia dizer. Co meram à pequena mesa da cozinha, e Zeke a divertiu tanto que a refeição se passou entre risadas. Para sobremesa, Zeke produziu duas tortas geladas de chocolate com rum, e o gosto era divino.

— Comi tanto que estou com medo de explodir. — Enquanto tomavam café, Melody estendeu a mão e segurou a de Zeke. —Obrigada por um almoço maravilhoso e um dia maravilhoso.

— Ainda não terminou. —Eu sei.

— E agora, um cochilo. — Levantou-se, tomou-lhe a mão e a puxou. — Que tal nos deitarmos no deque por uma hora e tomar mos um pouco de sol?

Ela acenou positivamente. A semana fora pesada no trabalho para os dois, e o almoço farto a deixara sonolenta. Zeke esten deu um cobertor no deque e tirou os sapatos, as meias e a cami sa. Melody ficou em pé, observando-o e, de repente, se sentiu como uma adolescente ao ver o peito musculoso. Era ridículo, mas de alguma forma, parecia mais íntimo do que se estivesse nu. Ele se deitou antes de perceber que ela ainda estava em pé.

— Venha. — Ergueu um braço preguiçoso. — Venha e fique confortável.

Melody não achava que o conforto seria uma opção, não com aquele rijo corpo masculino a lhe abalar os sentidos, mas não podia ficar ali em pé a tarde toda. Já havia se descartado da jaqueta e dos sapatos e então se deitou ao lado dele. O braço de Zeke a envolveu e a puxou para junto do corpo, a cabeça deitada no peito dele. Ajeitou-se, a sensação adorável dos pelos contra a pele macia, e suspirou.

— É tão bom sentir você junto de mim. — O hálito de Zeke lhe fez cócegas na orelha.

— Sinto o mesmo.

— Senti saudades de momentos assim, de estar perto, apenas abraçando-a.

— Eu também.

Melody não conseguiu se segurar e comprimiu os lábios na pele dele. Sentiu todo o corpo enrijecer e soube que não era justo o que fazia, mas perversamente não se importou. A boca encontrou o mamilo pequeno.

— Durma Melody. — A voz parecia estrangulada.

— Não quero dormir.

— Eu quero.

— Ah. — De onde estava, podia ver que o corpo dele contava uma historia muito diferente. Moveu-se ligeiramente e passou uma perna sobre a dele. — Zeke...

— Estou falando sério, Melody. Se não for dormir, eu volto para o meio do rio.

Ela suspirou, então ergueu o rosto para ele.

— Amo você — sussurrou. Era a primeira vez que dizia aquelas palavras desde o reencontro.

Ele a olhou de volta por um longo momento.

— Amo você também, nunca deixei de amá-la. — Havia um pouco de tristeza na voz dele.

A declaração deveria tê-la deixado feliz, especialmente por que seus olhos eram sinceros e vulneráveis, mas não deixou. Porque agora havia uma cautela, uma reserva que escurecia o olhar dourado e o deixava sombrio. Permitia que ela visse que amar não era o suficiente, e aquilo a feriu profundamente.

— Vá dormir Melody — repetiu, e desta vez, ela ficou imóvel, o corpo apertado ao dele.

Alguns minutos depois, a mudança na respiração e o relaxa mento do corpo de Zeke mostraram a Melody que ele dormira. E logo o seguiu.

Zeke acordou de maneira abrupta, completamente alerta. Vi rou a cabeça e a observou, o corpo relaxado em sono profundo. Quando a conhecera, soubera que queria fazer com ela todo o tipo de coisas que não quisera com nenhuma das outras mulhe res que tivera. Gostava de sexo, mas a ideia de uma intimidade profunda nem lhe passava pela cabeça. Jamais quisera acordar ao lado de uma mulher, de tomar desjejum com ela. Mulheres não faziam parte de sua vida. E teria continuado assim, satis feito com o que tinha, até vê-la na sala do tribunal, os olhos cinzentos num rosto em forma de coração. As pernas haviam ficado descobertas com os movimentos, e aquela extensão de carne branca e macia, o monte suave dos seios imediatamente o deixaram excitado. Jamais teria o bastante dela. Sua fome por ela não diminuiria, mesmo se a tivesse diversas vezes por dia pelo resto da vida. Queria tomá-la, possuí-la tão completamente que não haveria ninguém mais para ela além dele. Um lar, fi lhos, uma esposa que teria o direito de esperar que ele cumpris se promessas para sempre. Amor, fidelidade, responsabilidade, devoção... Eram conceitos dos quais fugira antes de conhecê-la. Mas isto tinha sido antes, e agora era diferente. Maldição. Que ria continuar com raiva, a raiva intensa que sentira quando ela o abandonara, mas a frustração era maior. Porque, mesmo en quanto se sentia furioso, compreendera que não era com Melody, mas com a mãe dela, o pai, a infância difícil... Todas as coisas que haviam feito dela a pessoa que era agora, alguém que não conseguia confiar nem acreditar num homem. E sabia que havia mais. Abrira-se completamente para ela, mas Melody ha via sido seletiva com a verdade sobre si mesma. Sentou-se cuidadosamente para não acordá-la e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, observando-a. Dissera que o amava, mas não tinha certeza da profundidade do seu sentimento. Só sabia que estava permitindo que sua necessidade superasse o bom senso, a necessidade de vê-la, tocá-la, sentir seu cheiro e seu calor. Não combinava bem com o lado frio e lógico que o tornava um advogado tão bom.

Quando um grito surgiu, vindo do rio, Zeke estava em pé e correndo antes mesmo que terminasse. Quando pulou do barco para a margem, teve a impressão de ouvir Melody chamá-lo, mas não olhou para trás. O grito que ouvira tinha sido de total desespero. O rio estava praticamente vazio, havia apenas um pequeno bote a motor no meio. Nele, uma mulher, que segu rava um bebê nos braços, continuava a gritar, e perto do bote, outra criança se debateu na água antes de afundar. O mergulho de Zeke o levou para perto do ponto onde a criança estivera e, quando chegou perto das pás do motor... E amaldiçoou a mu lher por não desligá-lo... Pensou ter visto um movimento abai xo dele, mas a água turva não lhe permitia ter certeza. Com as pás das hélices se movendo perigosamente perto, mergulhou de novo em busca da criança...

**Capítulo Oito**

Melody ficou em pé, à margem do rio, trêmula com o cho que. Havia chegado apenas alguns instantes depois de Zeke, mas não vira onde ele mergulhara. Tudo o que pode fazer foi gritar para a mãe histérica desligar o motor. A água, tão atra ente antes, agora parecia uma fonte de horror enquanto seus olhos tentavam penetrá-la para ver Zeke. Qual seria a profun didade da água ali? E havia plantas no fundo dos rios, plantas que se enroscavam como tentáculos em torno de pernas e as seguravam com firmeza. Zeke, ah, Zeke, por que não subia à superfície? Já devia ter se passado, pelo menos, um minuto desde que ele mergulhara. Quando Zeke emergiu, a criança presa num dos braços, a jovem mãe estava totalmente fora de si, segurando o bebê. Zeke percebeu e se dirigiu para a mar gem e não para o bote.

— Pegue... Não está respirando.

— Ah, Zeke. — Melody conseguiu pegar a criança e a deitou na grama quente.

Zeke saiu da água um segundo depois e imediatamente co meçou a fazer respiração boca a boca na criança. Para Melody, pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que o menino levou para reagir, para vomitar água e chorar. Zeke olhou para ela quando se sentou, tomou o menino nos braços e começou a lhe fazer massagens no corpo gelado para aquecê-lo.

— Ligue para pedir uma ambulância, ele engoliu muito des sa água suja. Diga-lhes que acabamos de passar por um pub chamado Crosskeys e nos encontraremos com eles lá. E traga um cobertor.

Virou-se para a mulher, ainda histérica, e gritou para dois jovens casais num bote que se aproximava.

— Houve um acidente. Por favor, tragam aquela mulher para cá. Quando Melody chegou com o cobertor, depois de chamar a ambulância, o outro barco acabara de deixar a mãe junto à criança, que agora chorava convulsivamente, e um dos homens puxava o bote da mulher. Os dois casais ficaram cuidando dos barcos, e Zeke e Melody... Cada um carregando uma das crianças e tentando apoiar a mãe, que parecia à beira de um colapso... Desceram pela margem até o Crosskeys, aonde a am bulância chegou um ou dois minutos depois. Os paramédicos tentaram persuadir Zeke a ir também para o hospital, para ser examinado por um médico, mas ele recusou, garantindo que es tava muito bem. Poderia ter morrido, pensou Melody, tentando, com dificuldade, não dar vazão às emoções. Ficara subitamente diante da realidade da fragilidade da vida, de como poderia ter perdido Zeke para sempre. Era aterrorizador. Depois de Zeke ter informado o nome e endereço e feito um resumo curto do que acontecera, a ambulância se afastou e Zeke e Melody vol taram para o barco, caminhando pela margem do rio. Andaram em silêncio por algum tempo, de mãos dadas, ainda abalados pela tragédia que poderia ter ocorrido se não tivessem parado naquela pequena enseada.

— Eu... Eu poderia ter perdido você — sussurrou Melody quando chegaram ao barco e, apesar do calor, estava tremendo. — Pensei que nunca mais chegaria à superfície.

Zeke sorriu.

— Seria preciso mais do que um pouco de água para me man ter afastado de você. — E, percebendo a expressão nos olhos dela, puxou-a para os braços. — Foi um dia infernal para você, não foi? Não era isto o que tinha planejado.

— Apenas estou feliz por você estar a salvo... Você e o ga rotinho. A mãe dele deve ser a mulher mais idiota do mundo. Imagine tirar-lhes o colete salva-vidas para eles dormirem.

— Escute, vou perguntar àqueles dois casais se podem ficar com o bote da mulher até que um funcionário da empresa onde ela o alugou venha buscá-lo, certo? Talvez você possa verificar se o chuveiro está funcionando, preciso tirar esta lama do corpo.

Por um momento de loucura, Melody quase disse que queria ir com ele, mas conseguiu controlar o impulso. Era uma mu lher adulta e forte, não podia se entregar ao desespero. Afinal, tudo acabara bem, e ninguém ficara gravemente ferido. Jamais esqueceria aqueles segundos infindáveis em que olhara para a água, esperando que ele aparecesse. O chuveiro funcionava e havia toalhas nas prateleiras do pequeno banheiro. Encontrou-se com Zeke no deque quando ele voltou para o barco.

— Tudo resolvido. — Zeke observou o vestido branco, agora todo manchado de lama, e para sua calça antes imaculada. — Es tou me sentindo como quando era criança, todo arrumado e com ordens para me manter limpo antes de alguma função social e, em poucos minutos, todo sujo.

Ela sorriu os olhos suaves.

— Desta vez, você tem uma boa justificativa para ter se suja do. E, por falar nisso, há muita água quente.

— Ótimo.

Ele a convidaria para partilhar o banho? E a resposta foi imediata: não. Zeke estava determinado a manter a decisão que haviam tomado, de que a noite de núpcias seria sua primeira noite juntos. E tinha sido a pedido dela. Agora não tinha certeza se importava especialmente depois do que acontecera naquele dia. E se decidisse terminar seu relacionamento? E se ficasse cansado das complicações do pacote que era Melody Taylor? Aproximou-se dele e colocou os braços em torno de seu pesco ço, então franziu o nariz.

— Você está com um cheiro forte de terra.

— Na verdade, de água do rio. — Sorriu para ela e a abraçou pela cintura. — Está se sentindo melhor agora?

— Um pouco. — Ajudava estar assim tão perto do calor e da solidez do corpo dele. Podia ter qualquer cheiro, desde que esti vesse vivo. — Tive tanto medo, Zeke.

— Sinto muito, querida. — Apertou-a e lhe encostou o rosto no peito.

Nunca o quisera tanto como naquele momento. Ergueu o ros to para ele.

— Também gostaria de um chuveiro e depois poderíamos usar aquela cama na cabine.

O corpo dele imobilizou.

— A recompensa para o herói?

— Estou falando sério.

— Se está, é por todos os motivos errados.

— Como pode dizer isso? Não sabe o que estou pensando.

— Errado. — A voz era lenta e deliberada. — É meu trabalho ler mentes, e sou muito bom nisto. Percebo quando uma testemunha está mentido mesmo antes de ela abrir a boca. Você ficou apa vorada e há também uma porção de outras emoções envolvidas.

Ela tentou se afastar, ferida por sua frieza, mas ele não per mitiu e a apertou ainda mais.

— Nós nos separamos porque você entendeu tudo errado: emoção número um. Quer confiar em mim, mas não consegue: emoção número dois. Ficou apavorada, achando que eu poderia morrer: emoção número três. Você me ama, mas não sabe o quanto: emoção número quatro...

— Não — interrompeu-o, o brilho do olhar mudando para rai va. — Sei o quanto amo você. E pare de me analisar, você é um advogado, não um psiquiatra.

— Um conhecimento precisa do outro. Ela o olhou com firmeza.

— Confio em você, Zeke, está bem?

E, de repente, soube que era verdade. O que quer que o pai dela tenha sido, qualquer que fosse o sofrimento que causara à sua mãe, Zeke não era parecido. Ela e Zeke eram eles mesmos, seu relacionamento era único, tinham seu mundo particular e nada nem ninguém poderia se intrometer nele. Era um homem de integridade. Provara isto desde o primeiro dia e ainda estava provando. Bastava que ele fosse ele mesmo. Zeke a observou, a boca se curvando num sorriso que tinha um fundo de cinismo.

— Você faria qualquer coisa por mim agora e, se fosse outra mulher, aceitaria a oferta e me sentiria feliz.

Ela bateu o pé como uma menina mimada.

— Não seja cabeça-dura! Não sou uma criança, tenho a capa cidade de agir racionalmente.

— Uma semana atrás, você acreditava que eu podia estar comprometido com você e, ao mesmo tempo, ter um caso com outra mulher. Isto é um fato, Melody. — Agora ele a soltou. — O que a fez mudar de ideia tão depressa?

Olhou para ele. Não acreditaria nela, o que quer que dissesse. A ironia era quase risível. Zeke achava que ela era o obstáculo para seu amor, mas na verdade, era ele. Porque não havia nada além da mais pura verdade, ela falou sem pensar nas palavras:

— Se está me perguntando se reconheci minhas dúvidas e meus temores pelo que eram e decidi lidar com eles, então a resposta é sim. — Sentia-se assombrada por sua voz parecer tão racional quando, por dentro, era uma massa de emoções. — Mas se está me pedindo para explicar meus pesadelos, visões que, à luz do dia, sei que estão apenas no inconsciente, mas não co nheço o lugar de onde surgem, então não posso. Tudo o que sei é que estava enganada antes. Ainda estava vivendo no pesadelo, mas agora acordei.

Olhou para ela em silêncio por um longo momento.

— Esta não é a hora certa. Poderia bater nele.

— Você já tem tudo definido, mas não lhe ocorre nem uma vez que pode estar enganado?

Ele flexionou os ombros largos e havia tanto cansaço na ação que ela percebeu que o incidente com a criança o abalara mais do que estava disposto a admitir. E aquela vulnerabilidade lhe causou uma onda tão grande de amor por ele que precisou mor der o lábio, mesmo antes de ele admitir:

— Com mais frequência do que você imagina.

— Então por que não podemos seguir o fluxo?

Por um momento, pensou que concordaria então Zeke res pirou fundo.

— O único fluxo que vou seguir agora é para debaixo do chu veiro. Lamento Melody, mas esta é à hora errada, e este é o lugar errado. Se quiser tomar um banho de chuveiro, ótimo es perarei até você terminar.

Ela lhe avaliou cuidadosamente a expressão. Os olhos cor de âmbar eram diretos e havia neles uma convicção absoluta. Teve um momento de fúria.

— Acho que você é um sabe-tudo pomposo, duro e satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Que seja. — A calma dele a enfureceu ainda mais. — Agora quer usar o chuveiro ou não?

Ela lhe disse exatamente o que podia fazer com o chuveiro. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Prefiro usá-lo da forma tradicional se não se importa.

— Odeio você!

— Não, não odeia. — Puxou-a para ele, com uma violência que mostrava que a expressão de frio controle era apenas super ficial, e a beijou até que ela não soubesse mais o próprio nome. Então a puxou para a cozinha e apontou para a garrafa de champanhe. — Tome uma taça ou duas desta coisa e se acalme. E, se houver café em algum lugar, gostaria quente e preto depois que tiver tomado banho, está bem?

Ela assentiu ainda furiosa, e pensou ter visto os lábios firmes se franzirem antes de ele desaparecer na cabine, passando antes pelo banheiro para pegar uma toalha. Melody estendeu a mão para a garrafa de champanhe, então se imobilizou ao ouvir o som de uma fivela sendo aberta, depois o do zíper descendo. Fechou os olhos com força, mas isto não impediu que a imagem se formasse em sua mente. Quando o ouviu sair da cabine, usou toda a sua força de vontade para olhar pela janela da cozinha. Recusava-se a encará-lo como uma idiota apaixonada, o ego dele já era grande demais.

— Posso lhe pedir que tente escovar um pouco desta terra seca da minha calça?

Ela se virou ao som da voz dele. Grande erro, gigantesco, enorme.

— É claro. — Pegou a calça, agora praticamente seca, e tentou ignorar os acres de carne nua diante dela, interrompidos apenas pela pequena toalha em torno dos quadris.

— Obrigado.

O rato nem ligava, pensou Melody, furiosa, enquanto entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta. O que não era justo. Primeiro a recusava, depois se exibia. Realmente o odiava e não se importava se jamais fizessem amor. Podia viver perfeitamente bem sem Zeke Russell. Quando terminou de limpar a calça dele no deque, a razão já voltara a dominá-la. Zeke sempre se sentira tão à vontade com sua masculinidade, não se mostraria seminu ape nas para provocá-la. O problema era com ela. Não sabia o que acontecera com sua libido ultimamente, mas gostaria de poder desligar a maldita coisa.

O pior, porém, ainda estava por vir. Deixou a calça no deque para acabar de secar e foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou café instantâneo com facilidade. Ferveu a água e estava colocando o pó em duas canecas quando a porta do banheiro se abriu.

— Achou café? Ótimo.

Para seu horror, Zeke entrou na cozinha, a toalha enrolada baixo nos quadris, e o corpo musculoso e poderoso com um de licioso cheiro de limão. Era pura dinamite, e Melody lhe lançou um sorriso fraco.

— Um bom banho?

— Jamais gostei tanto de um. — Acenou para a chaleira. — Está fervendo.

Ela sabia que estava fervendo, era uma cópia do que estava acontecendo dentro dela.

— Vou... Vou pegar sua calça primeiro, está secando...

— Não se incomode, vamos levar o café para o deque e rela xar por alguns minutos. Acho que ambos merecemos.

Relaxar? Com ele praticamente nu? Estava louco?

— Certo. — Podia fazer aquilo, era mais forte do que pensava. No deque, Zeke se sentou e tomou um longo gole do café quente, então suspirou de satisfação.

— Inferno, como precisava disto.

— Como está se sentindo? — Sentou-se ao lado dele, toman do cuidado para que não houvesse nenhum contato entre seus corpos.

— Muito bem. — Esticou-se preguiçosamente, e Melody estre meceu. — Melhor do que aquele pobre garotinho. Pelo menos, não engoli metade do Tamisa.

Melody tentava não olhar para toda aquela masculinidade ao lado dela, mas não adiantava. Em sua mente, só via aqueles om bros largos e o peito musculoso e coberto de pelos macios e as coxas rijas e poderosas.

— Obrigado por cuidar da calça. — Virou-se para olhar para ela, e Melody sabia que precisava retribuir o olhar. E apenas sor riu ao agradecimento. Havia um nó na garganta que a impedia de falar. Naquele momento, um tordo pousou na amurada e fi cou lá por um momento antes de voar para um dos galhos acima do deque. Grata pela diversão, Melody decidiu que tordos eram seus passarinhos prediletos enquanto os olhos acompanhavam o progresso dele. Fingiu que não percebeu que Zeke não havia tirado os olhos dela.

— Não rejeitei você, sabe disto, não sabe? — A voz era baixa e suave. Ela ficou em silêncio, incapaz de falar, os olhos tei mosamente presos no tordo. — E se você começou a deixar as barreiras caírem, estou extasiado.

Então olhou para ele.

— Não parece extasiado. — Ele pareceu um pouco desconcer tado. — E posso perguntar agora quem não confia.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Isto não é justo.

— Pensei que você defendesse a verdade, toda a verdade e nada mais do que a verdade. Ou isto se aplica ao resto do mundo e não a você?

A ruga na testa aprofundou, e os músculos da mandíbula en rijeceram. Está ficando zangado, pensou Melody com satisfação e alívio. Podia lidar com um Zeke seminu e zangado, mas não com um Zeke atraente, gentil e seminu. Além disso, estava con tente por ele se sentir mal, já que estava tão infeliz.

— Você está sendo totalmente irracional.

— Bem, é claro que estou. — A voz era cheia de sarcasmo. — Quando você me analisa e mostra meus defeitos, é em defesa da honestidade e do que é certo. Quando falo dos seus, sou irracio nal, iludida ou as duas coisas juntas.

— Você está abalada demais por tudo o que aconteceu hoje para ver as coisas com clareza.

— Pode, por favor, parar de bancar o advogado? — Estava gri tando agora, mas não se importava. — Está me deixando louca! Seja apenas um homem por uma vez, um homem comum, hu mano, que pode cometer erros.

Ela se levantou, se virou e desceu para a cozinha. Zeke a seguiu um segundo depois, a expressão fechada e feroz.

— Você realmente pode ser muito desagradável. — A voz era gelada. — Egocêntrica nem começa a descrever você.

— Ah, é mesmo? — Ela o encarou, mãos nos quadris e o quei xo num ângulo tal que teria feito Zeke rir em circunstâncias diferentes. — Bem, posso descrever você também, assim não abuse da sorte.

— O que há com você hoje? — Havia perplexidade nos olhos brilhantes de raiva.

— Você quer dizer além de eu tentar explicar como me sinto e ser tratada como uma criança de cinco anos de idade?

— Não a tratei como uma criança.

— Bem, também não me tratou como uma mulher.

— O que, diabos, quer de mim?

Jamais vira Zeke perder o controle, nem mesmo quando lhe jogara o anel tantos meses atrás, mas agora estava vendo. A voz era zangada, dura, e ele parecia um homem no fim da paciência. Por um momento, sentiu-se atemorizada, não dele fisicamente, sabia que ele preferia cortar as mãos a erguê-las contra uma mu lher, mas do tigre que ela libertara.

— Quero dizer, me conte, eu realmente gostaria de saber. — Os olhos brilhavam perigosamente. — Você diz que não a trato como mulher. E isto o que quer? — Puxou-a para seus braços, a boca tomando a dela sem nenhuma delicadeza enquanto lhe moldava o corpo ao dele.

O beijo tivera a intenção de punir, mas quase desde o come ço, foi outra coisa. Talvez fosse a maneira como Melody corres pondeu imediatamente à sensação dos lábios dele esmagando os dela ou o fato de a tensão sexual que crescera entre eles durante todo o dia ter chegado ao ponto de fervura. O que quer que fos se no momento não havia mais pensamento de castigo dado ou recebido, apenas duas bocas fundidas, como se jamais fossem se separar, e dois corpos que queriam se tornar apenas um. O desejo estava nas pontas dos dedos de Zeke enquanto passava as mãos possessivamente sobre o corpo trêmulo de Melody, os braços dela lhe circulando o pescoço, então correu as mãos pe los ombros largos e rijos antes de mergulhar os dedos no cabelo dele. A língua de Zeke fazia um jogo erótico na doçura da boca de Melody, a toalha fina não deixando dúvida do que fazia a ele. Sentia-se desmanchar, as pernas quase incapazes de supor tar seu peso. Uma das mãos de Zeke desceu para as nádegas de Melody e apertou a maciez dela contra a rigidez dele. A outra lhe cobriu um seio, o corpete de tecido fino incapaz de esconder a dolorosa, inchada evidência do desejo. Sua paixão era frenéti ca, precisava ser satisfeita para apagar o fogo e, quando Zeke a puxou para a cabina e a cama dupla, Melody o seguiu ansiosa. As mãos dela deslizaram pelas costas dele, empurrando a toalha enquanto a boca correspondia aos beijos ferozes e famintos. En tão, de repente, ela parou consciente da mudança nele um mo mento antes de registrar que uma voz gritava do lado de fora do barco. Zeke ficou completamente imóvel por um segundo antes de se afastar dela e apertar a toalha com mais firmeza em torno dos quadris. Ela ficou exatamente onde ele a deixou, ouvindo-o passar pela cozinha e ficar em pé no primeiro degrau da pequena escada que levava ao deque enquanto respondia. Sabia o motivo por que não subira ao deque quando se lembrou da rigidez de sua excitação. Pensou que devia sair também e ajudar na situa ção, mas não conseguiu se mover.

Ouviu o bastante para compreender que os dois casais ha viam se aproximado para informar que o bote da mãe do menino já havia sido levado e que iam continuar o passeio. Um momen to depois, ouviu o som de louça e da chaleira fervendo e então Zeke surgiu à porta, agora vestido com a camisa e a calça, mas descalço.

— O café está pronto, o outro já estava frio.

Então se virou e foi para a cozinha. Um momento depois, ela o seguiu. Sentia-se atordoada, num mundo estranho. Zeke não voltara para ela e não sabia se estava aliviada ou desapontada. Zeke lhe entregou a caneca de café, e ela a envolveu com os dedos. Sentia subitamente fria, gelada. Olhou para ele e, por um segundo, pensou ter visto incerteza no rosto dele, então decidiu que se enganara.

— Não quero que sua primeira vez seja numa cama pequena de um barco. — A voz era monótona. — Certo? — Ela não respon deu, apenas tomou um gole de café. — Desculpe. — A voz era va zia. — Não devia ter deixado que as coisas chegassem ao ponto a que chegaram. Você precisa ter certeza do que está fazendo, Melody. Certeza do que sente e do que decidiu. Não quero ar rependimentos.

— Meus ou seus? — A voz não tinha emoção.

— Nossos. Sou egoísta o suficiente para admitir que penso em nós dois.

Olhando um para o outro, tomaram o café sem conversar mais. O silêncio pulsava de tensão, mas Melody não consegui ria rompê-lo nem para salvar a própria vida. Sentia-se estraça lhada por tudo o que acontecera e não queria analisar o motivo naquele momento. Parecia que o perdera e o encontrara apenas para perdê-lo de novo. Percebeu, pela primeira vez desde que haviam retomado o relacionamento, que alguma coisa mudara. Era diferente do que costumava ser antes da separação. Não sa bia o que era, mas precisava pensar quando estivesse sozinha. Olhou o relógio, quase 18h. Haviam combinado de fazer um programa naquela noite, mas não suportaria ficar perto dele com toda aquela atração.

— Você está certo, estou abalada emocionalmente, e isto me cansou. Podemos... Podemos voltar agora, por favor? Gostaria de me deitar cedo se não se importa. Estou com dor de cabeça. — Era verdade, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

— Se é isto que você quer. — É.

Ele assentiu, deixou a caneca na pia e saiu da cozinha sem mais uma palavra.

**Capítulo Nove**

Quando Melody acordou com o toque do telefone, às 8h, sentia-se como se estivesse com o pai e a mãe de todas as res sacas, embora fosse à exaustão, e não o álcool, que fazia sua cabeça doer, pulsar e lhe provocava náuseas. Depois que Zeke a deixara em casa, passara praticamente toda a noite andando de um lado para o outro e só dormira quando começava a ama nhecer. Gemeu, rolou de costas, se sentou e pegou o aparelho com dedos desajeitados de sono. Sentia a boca completamente seca.

— Melody Taylor. — A voz era cansada.

— Melody? — A voz da mãe era horrivelmente alegre. — Por que não me ligou? Não viu as mensagens que deixei na secre tária eletrônica ontem?

Ela nem mesmo verificara se havia alguma.

— Não.

— Ah. Você está bem?

— Enxaqueca. — Não era verdade, mas a mãe sofria de enxa quecas, e era a única justificativa para impedir a continuação da conversa.

— Pobrezinha. — A voz era um pouco distraída. — Então não vai poder vir para o almoço. Tive boas notícias sobre o caso ontem e queria convidar você e Zeke para almoçar e conversar a respeito. Ele já ligou para dizer que vem. Ligou ontem à noite.

Queria vê-lo, mas não podia, não até que acertasse as coisas em sua mente.

— Vou passar o dia na cama — Melody falava em voz baixa. — Vou ter um dia de trabalho pesado amanhã e preciso estar bem. Ia ligar para Zeke para lhe dizer, mas talvez você possa fazer isto por mim...

— Eu? — Havia surpresa na voz da mãe. — Bem, sim, sim, é claro, se quer que eu faça isso.

— Obrigada. — Não queria prolongar a conversa. — Até mais, mãe. — Só depois que desligou, Melody percebeu que não havia perguntado qual era a boa notícia.

Rolou na cama e decidiu que se daria ao luxo de passar o dia deitada, sabendo que só pensaria em Zeke agora que estava acordada. A próxima coisa que percebeu foram às batidas de Caroline na porta ao meio-dia.

— Inferno, Mel, você deve ter passado uma noite dos dia bos com o namoradinho para ter ficado com esta aparência. — Caroline entrou como um pé de vento na quitinete.

Melody se encolheu. Toda aquela exuberância era um pouco difícil de suportar antes mesmo de ter tomado café.

— Não exatamente. — Foi para a cozinha. — Ia preparar um café, você quer?

— Se tiver torradas e geléia para acompanhar. Então se as bol sas sob seus olhos não são o resultado de uma noite louca de paixão com o senhor Zipper, o que aconteceu?

Melody levou a bandeja com o café, às torradas e a geléia para a cama, sentou-se ao lado de Caroline e lhe contou tudo.

— Você quer dizer que foi ele que parou? — Sim.

— E ele nunca... Vocês nunca...

— Não. Quero dizer, ele já, com outras mulheres. Montes de outras mulheres. Desde o começo, eu disse que queria esperar, então...

— Uau! — Caroline olhou espantada para Melody. — Não há muitos como ele, há? Não que eu iria querer esperar, é claro... Na verdade, eu provavelmente lhe arrancaria a calça num segun do. — Então franziu a testa. — Mas se era você que queria esperar até ter recebido a água benta e tudo o mais, qual é o problema?

— Não é tão simples assim. Ele não acredita que confio nele. Acha... Não sei mais o que ele acha. Apenas que não o amo o bastante ou confio nele.

Caroline acabou de comer uma das torradas.

— Não pode culpar o cara.

— O quê? — Caroline sempre estivera ao lado dela! Caroline se mexeu, desconfortável, mas manteve a posição.

— Olhe para as coisas do ponto de vista dele, Mel — começou a enumerar erguendo dedos com unhas compridas e vermelhas. — O cara é um candidato à santidade. Então você o abandona por causa de umas fotos idiotas que sua mãe conseguiu com um detetive particular. Seis meses depois, você volta e logo tudo são corações e rosas de novo. Ele percebe que é o homem do dia de novo. Quero dizer, é confuso, para dizer o mínimo. Espe cialmente agora que você mudou de violeta tímida para planta carnívora.

Seu relacionamento com Zeke, como Caroline o via. Melody não sabia se queria chorar ou rir.

— Não é assim.

Caroline terminou a torrada e lambeu os dedos melados.

— Não percebe que você enviou sinais muito misturados para o pobre sujeito? — A voz agora era séria.

Melody olhou para os grandes olhos azuis e viu apenas pre ocupação.

— Não sei, talvez... Sim, acho que sim.

— E ele ainda está lá para você?

— Sim, acho que sim.

— Então... Desculpe-me se perdi alguma coisa, mas por que você se zangou com ele?

Colocado daquela forma, não sabia.

— Escute, sei que sua mãe não lhe fez favor nenhum brin cando com sua mente quando você era criança, mas não pode dar uma folga ao cara? Você diz que confia nele, então prove. Acredite que ele não a deixará e espere que ele perceba que você fala sério. Pare de insistir que ele tem que acreditar imediata mente no que você diz, dê-lhe tempo e mostre a ele. Apenas... Esfrie. — Caroline sorriu. — Percebeu? Ele pode aceitar tudo mais depressa do que você pensa.

Caroline se levantou e deixou Melody sentada, pensando profundamente.

— Vou tomar um banho, depois passar o resto do dia na cama. Tive um encontro da pesada na noite passada. — Abriu a porta antes de acrescentar: — E o preço para toda esta sabedoria e ex periência é que quero ser a dama de honra, certo? Por algum motivo que ainda não descobri, todas as minhas amigas e paren tes não me querem como dama de honra.

Melody olhou para o rostinho bonito sob o cabelo vermelho espetado, os traços de maquiagem da noite anterior fazendo os olhos azuis parecerem com os de um panda e sorriu com ami zade genuína.

— Não posso entender o motivo. Não há ninguém que eu gos taria mais de ter ao meu lado no grande dia. Pode até escolher a cor do vestido... Desde que não seja preto. Percebe que tudo isto é apenas hipotético, não é? Neste momento, ele pode estar pensando que é melhor me deixar e procurar alguém que não seja toda complicada como eu.

— Epa, para onde foi à confiança? Acho que ouço ecos da querida mamãe aqui. Agora, diga depois de mim: vou confiar em Zeke e não sou complicada.

— Vou confiar em Zeke e não sou complicada.

— Boa menina. E repita isto, pelo menos, cem vezes por dia. E para a pequena briga de ontem, diga a ele que foi TPM ou qualquer coisa assim. Sempre que perco o controle ponho a culpa nela. É maravilhoso ser mulher, não é? — E riu enquanto fechava a porta.

O sorriso de Melody desapareceu. Daria tudo para ser como Caroline. E então uma vozinha, tão clara como se alguém tives se falado em voz alta em sua cabeça, disse: mas se você fosse Zeke não a amaria, porque ele se apaixonou por você. Você. Não Caroline, não uma das outras mulheres que ele conheceu no passado. Você. De repente, se sentiu faminta e fez mais café e torradas. Precisava pensar muito e sempre pensava melhor com o estômago cheio. E claro que seu relacionamento era diferente desta vez, disse a si mesma um pouco depois. Tinha entrado em pânico no dia anterior por causa disso, mas não precisava. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, não podia ser de ou tra maneira, mas isto não significava que tinha que ser pior do que antes. Era seu negativismo funcionando de novo. Podia ser melhor. Eles podiam ficar mais próximos com os problemas en frentados e resolvidos. Como Caroline dissera Zeke ainda es tava lá. Isto tinha que significar alguma coisa, não, muita coisa.

Melody passou o resto do dia fazendo faxina na quitinete, lavando e passando roupa e depois, no fim da tarde, se dando ao luxo de um longo e delicioso banho de banheira. Fez os pés e as mãos com um esmalte que Caroline lhe dera como presente de Natal e nunca usara. O nome era Sexy Nights, e a cor era um rico vermelho-escuro, bem diferente das cores claras que normalmente usava. Ficou impressionada como a fez se sentir.

Estava sentada na quitinete imaculada, o cabelo lavado, cada polegada da pele do rosto e corpo brilhando com hidratante, as unhas uma declaração evidente, quando o telefone tocou às 20h. Ela soube, antes de pegar o aparelho, que era Zeke.

— Oi. — A voz era calorosa e profunda. — Como está se sentindo?

— Muito melhor, obrigada. Almoçou com mamãe?

— Um almoço muito bom. Ela é uma cozinheira excelente — Era verdade, mas jamais esperara que Zeke a elogiasse por qualquer coisa. — Tomei chá também, torradas com geléia de morango e bolo de frutas feito em casa.

— Você ficou até a hora do chá? O assunto levou tanto tempo assim?

— Não, isso foi resolvido logo. A outra parte vai aceitar uma indenização fora do tribunal e, melhor ainda, concordou em continuar a fazer negócios com a firma de sua mãe, o que é o principal. Assim, tudo está bem quando acaba bem.

— Ah, Zeke, obrigada. Não sabe o quanto isto significa para ela.

— Tenho uma boa ideia. Ela chorou por meia hora e depois insistiu que eu ficasse para o chá. Até tive dificuldade em sair.

E dizem que milagres não acontecem. Melody respirou fun do e tomou coragem.

— Desculpe por ontem, foi tudo culpa minha. Quero deixar uma coisa bem clara: estava enganada seis meses atrás e nos causei muito sofrimento, mas talvez, a longo prazo, alguma coi sa do tipo precisasse acontecer. Para... Para me despertar, quero dizer. Espero que acredite nisso um dia. No momento, talvez nós dois precisemos relaxar. Eu, especificamente.

Houve um silêncio, e seu coração disparou, mas se obrigou a ficar calada.

— Amo você. — A voz de Zeke estava rouca.

Ela ficou tão feliz que quase se esqueceu de respirar.

— Amo você também. — A voz era trêmula.

— Vamos resolver tudo.

— Eu sei.

— Mas... — Houve uma pausa. — Tenho que voar para os Estados Unidos esta noite. Estou esperando um táxi agora.

— Por quanto tempo? E quanto ao casamento de Bart no sábado?

— Estarei de volta na quinta-feira, já que terei de cuidar de um monte de coisas como padrinho.

— Vou sentir saudades. Primeiro a Escócia, agora isso.

— Uma loucura, não é? Não tive um caso que me obrigasse a sair de Londres por meses, e então isso acontece quando volta mos a nos ver. Lamento querida.

Passara o dia todo sem vê-lo e agora teria que esperar quase uma semana.

— Suponho que não pode delegar a outro advogado, não é mesmo?

— Não, é um caso complicado, e estou cuidando dele há me ses. Recebi um telefonema do cliente quando estava com sua mãe, e eles já tinham reservado um vôo para mim, que sai de Heathrow antes da meia-noite.

— Vai me telefonar? Mesmo com a diferença de fuso horário? — Todas as noites. Escute, preciso ir. Tenho que passar no escritório a caminho do aeroporto para pegar alguns arquivos. Lamento querida, tentarei telefonar de novo mais tarde.

— Está bem. E como está se sentindo? Quero dizer, depois de nadar no Tamisa?

— Estou ótimo. — Percebia que estava aliviado por ela ter re cebido tão bem a notícia da viagem. E, de repente, ocorreu-lhe que Ângela, sem dúvida, o acompanharia.

— Até mais, querida, fique bem.

— Você também e não trabalhe demais. — Precisou de toda a coragem para manter a voz serena.

Assim que desligou, teve a ideia. Chamaria um táxi e o en contraria no aeroporto para se despedir. Não queria ser corajo sa... Queria vê-lo. Mas e Ângela? Fechou os olhos. Daria adeus a ela também, sorriria, seria confiante. Devia isso a ele. Se queria mostrar que confiava nele, tinha que começar agora. E se chegas se ao aeroporto e ele e Ângela estivessem com uma atitude ami gável demais...? Não, não começaria a dar ouvidos aos monstros da insegurança. Uma secretária e o chefe precisavam ter um bom relacionamento de trabalho, e Zeke saberia qual era o limite. O problema era que Zeke era atraente demais. Conseguira conquis tar sua própria mãe, pelo amor de Deus! Não podia deixar de ser o que era. O que podia fazer era saber como se comportar, ser a pessoa que era... Com ética, código moral, princípios... E nunca lhe dera motivos para duvidar dele. Pensara que tinha, mas tinha sido um erro. Chamou um táxi, pegou um jeans novo que mostrava todas as suas curvas, vestiu uma camiseta preta, justa e curta e, com uma leve maquiagem, estava pronta quando o táxi chegou. Teve dúvidas durante a viagem, mas tratou de se desfazer delas. Apenas esperava que Zeke ficasse feliz de vê-la. Melody chegou quinze minutos antes de Zeke. Esperou por ele junto ao balcão do check-in e o viu muito antes que ele a visse, o coração disparado, observando a pequena ruga na testa, a mente um milhão de quilômetros dali. Ah, como o amava, tanto, tan to. Esperou pelo momento em que ele a visse.

Zeke sabia que estava de péssimo humor. Não queria ir aos Es tados Unidos. Pela primeira vez na vida, passaria um caso no qual trabalhara muito para outra pessoa. Mas não podia, o clien te tinha deixado muito claro que ele precisava ir. Então, aqui estava pronto para embarcar para os Estados Unidos, onde teria que ficar por alguns dias, sem poder ver Melody e descobrir como ela estava se sentindo sobre o fracasso do dia anterior.

Maldição fizera tudo errado. Quando ela dissera que confiava nele, fora grosseiro, mas não conseguira encontrar as palavras certas. Ele, o advogado famoso por ter uma língua de prata. Ga nhava a vida, e muito bem, sabendo exatamente o que dizer e, quando dizer ou quando ficar calado. Por que tudo desaparecia quando estava com ela? Melody lhe dissera, de novo, ao tele-fone, naquela noite, que descobrira tudo o que estivera errado-antes, enfrentara seus demônios, lidara com eles. Tudo o que precisava fazer era aceitar a palavra dela. Então qual era seu problema? O que o impedia de pedi-la de novo em casamento? Covardia, respondeu uma vozinha em sua mente, com o tipo de impiedade fria que costumava usar no tribunal. Tinha um medo horrível de acreditar nela e então ser abandonado de novo, por que, apesar de tudo, sabia que não conseguiria passar por todo aquele sofrimento sem quebrar. E Zeke Russell não podia se permitir ser destruído podia o grande homem, o advogado duro e impiedoso que pulava na jugular do adversário? Melody era seu calcanhar de Aquiles. Sabia que não gostaria da descrição, mas era isto que ela era. Com Melody, tornava-se tão vulnerável quanto qualquer outro homem, e aquilo o apavorava. Não tinha compreendido a extensão do poder dela sobre ele até ela o dei xar. E, mesmo agora, ela o desequilibrava de todas as malditas maneiras, exatamente como fazia desde a primeira vez em que saíram juntos. E não podia viver sem ela. E toda aquela conver sa sobre esperar até que ela tivesse certeza de que confiaria nele e todo o resto... Não podia mais manter aquela fachada. O dia anterior provara isto. Ele quase a tomara naquele beliche, num bote, no Tamisa, onde qualquer um poderia vê-los ou interrom pê-los. Em que estava pensando? Bem, não estava pensando, este era o problema. Não com o cheiro dela e o corpo dela em seus olhos, suas narinas, suas mãos. Queria devorá-la viva. — Zeke?

Estava tão imerso nos pensamentos sobre ela que, quando ouviu a voz suave atrás dele, ignorou-a por um momento, pen sando que estava em sua cabeça. Mas quando seu nome foi re petido, virou-se. E lá estava ela. Diante dele. Tudo o que sempre quisera e quereria pelo resto de sua vida.

— Tive que vir, você não se importa, não é mesmo? — Havia ansiedade na voz, mas apenas amor no rosto.

Zeke deixou cair à mala e a maleta, deu uma risada curta e estrangulada e tomou-a nos braços, apertando-a, como se jamais pudesse deixá-la se afastar.

— Me importar? Do que está falando? Não percebe que você é meu mundo, minha vida?

Ele a beijou, esmagando os lábios com os dele, a fome tão profunda e intensa que nem pensou onde estavam. E Melody correspondeu, apertando-se contra ele, como se quisesse fundir seu corpo ao dele. Nenhum dos dois soube por quanto tempo fi caram assim, mas em dado momento, suas emoções se tornaram mais controladas e se separaram ligeiramente, abalados e, no entanto, incapazes de deixar que o outro se afastasse.

Melody olhou para o rosto tão amado e soube que o tempo de se manter resguardada terminara. Zeke era o dono de sua mente, seu coração e sua alma. Estava totalmente indefesa e desprote gida, mas isto não importava, porque ele dissera que ela era o mundo dele, e ela acreditava.

— Eu o amo tanto que tive que vir e lhe dizer antes de você viajar. Sei que são apenas alguns dias, mas me parece uma vida, e estará tão longe.

— E eu amo você, minha querida. Amei-a desde a primeira vez em que a vi. Atingiu-me como um raio entre os olhos e, desde então, não fui à mesma pessoa. — Beijou-a de novo e lhe tocou o rosto com gentileza. — Nunca mais poderá haver mais ninguém. Acredita em mim?

— Com todo o meu coração.

— Melody, não pretendia fazer isto num lugar público, com pessoas ao redor. — Ele parecia um pouco desesperado. — Queria que fosse como da outra vez... Um jantar à luz de velas, rosas na mesa, o anel em meu bolso, mas tenho que perguntar. Quer se casar comigo? E em breve, muito breve?

A resposta foi imediata.

— Sim, por favor. E este lugar é perfeito. — É?

— Ah, sim, você está aqui, e isto o torna perfeito. — Passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Desta vez, o beijo foi ainda mais longo e, quando ele ergueu a cabeça, suspirou.

— Queria não precisar partir, o momento é horrível. Espere eu fazer o check-in e então encontraremos um lugar para sentar e conversar, tomar um café, está bem?

Melody assentiu então se forçou a falar com a voz firme.

— E Ângela, vai se encontrar com ela em algum lugar ou só no embarque?

— Ângela? — Ele franziu a testa. — Ah, Ângela. Ela não vai comigo, já me preocupei com ela com a viagem à Escócia, mas voar para os Estados Unidos é outro assunto. Vão me arranjar uma secretária lá se precisar.

— Certo. — Melody não entendeu. Por que seria um problema ela voar para os Estados Unidos?

— Voltarei num momento.

Zeke se encaminhou para o balcão do check-in, e Melody não pôde negar seu alívio por Ângela não viajar também. Dez segundos depois, a mulher em questão passou por ela, se apro ximou de Zeke e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. Melody não podia ouvir o que diziam, mas viu Ângela estender para Zeke, que acabara de se virar, o que parecia uma pasta cheia de papéis. Só via suas costas, mas parecia elegante e bem vestida, com uma saia rodada, e bem penteada. E se aproximava de mais de Zeke. Então Melody se sacudiu mentalmente. Pare com isto agora. Não importava como Ângela se sentia sobre Zeke... Apenas como ele se sentia sobre sua secretária. Sempre haveria mulheres tentando conquistar Zeke, sabia disto, e não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois. Viu Zeke dizer alguma coisa, sorrir, en tão se virar e fazer um gesto em direção a ela, com um sorriso. Forçou-se a sorrir de volta e então os dois começaram a andar em sua direção. E foi então que percebeu uma coisa que explica va a saia rodada. Ângela estava claramente grávida.

— Melody, acho que você não conhece minha secretária. — Zeke passou o braço pela cintura dela e olhou para Ângela. — Ângela, esta é a minha noiva.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Melody. — Prazer.

— Ângela veio me trazer alguns papéis que ela havia tirado do arquivo do caso. — Zeke ergueu a pasta.

— Pedi a meu marido para me levar ao escritório e depois me trazer para cá, e ele está esperando, então preciso ir.

— Obrigado.

— Foi um prazer.

Despediram-se, e Ângela saiu. Melody se virou para Zeke.

— Você não me contou que Ângela ia ter um bebê. Ele pareceu surpreendido.

— E isto é importante?

Para um homem tão astuto, ele podia ser muito bobo. Melody sorriu.

— Não, nem um pouco.

— Maldição, o máximo que posso lhe oferecer é um café com um milhão de pessoas em torno, quando tudo o que quero é ir para algum lugar particular e isolado do resto do mundo.

— O que me diria se estivéssemos num lugar particular? — Começaram a caminhar.

— O que quero não envolve conversa. — Puxou-a para junto do corpo. — Assim, talvez seja bom que eu tenha alguns dias para esfriar e recuperar o controle.

— Zeke Russell em risco de perder o controle? Nunca.

— Ah, minha dama, você nem tem ideia.

Zeke levou duas xícaras de café com leite e bolinhos para uma pequena mesa no lugar mais escondido da cafeteria, mas nenhum dos dois tocou em nada, a não ser um ao outro. Os5 dedos enlaçados, os olhares presos um ao outro, murmuraram palavras de amor até que o vôo de Zeke foi chamado. Melody acompanhou-o e conseguiu não chorar até ele tomá-la nos bra ços e apertá-la com força. Toda a agonia e a necessidade dos últimos seis meses se expressaram no abraço, e aquilo a derrubou. Começou a chorar e o segurou com força.

— Voltarei dentro de poucos dias e então conversaremos so bre nosso casamento, certo? Por que não procura aquele vestido branco enquanto estou fora? E o que acha de uma licença es pecial? Conheço um sujeito que dirige um grande hotel, e sua especialidade são casamentos. Direi a ele o que queremos, e ele cuidará de tudo.

— Eu só quero você. — Os olhos dela brilhavam.

Ele sorriu, puxou-a contra ele de novo, e ela o sentiu estre mecer enquanto pressionava os lábios contra seu cabelo.

— Quero que seja como você sempre sonhou. Temos o restan te da vida diante de nós para nos amarmos. E vou amá-la, não pense o contrário.

— Uma vida não será o suficiente.

— Então vou garantir que tenhamos duas, três, quantas você quiser. — Beijou-a de novo apaixonadamente.

— Um milhão?

— Um milhão será.

Quando Zeke passou para a área de partida, alguns minutos depois, Melody foi capaz de acenar para ele, sorrindo, mesmo se o sorriso fosse um pouco trêmulo.

**Capítulo Dez**

Melody viveu apenas para os telefonemas de Zeke nos dias seguintes. Ainda trabalhava bem, lidando com pacientes e suas famílias com sua eficiência gentil normal e uma parte dela fica va assombrada por ninguém perceber que trabalhava no piloto automático. Quando contou à mãe sobre o casamento com Zeke, Anna recebeu a notícia com calma e até a apoiou, o que foi uma surpresa. Quando contou a Caroline, o telhado quase caiu, o que não foi surpresa nenhuma.

— Vai ser minha dama de honra? Zeke quer um casamento logo, e temos apenas algumas semanas para encontrar nossos vestidos. Tem alguma hora livre de almoço esta semana?

— Todas, mas você não precisa me ter como dama de honra. Sei que não sou o tipo certo e não quero estragar as coisas para você. Desde que eu possa ver você se casar, está tudo bem.

— Bem, não está para mim, eu quero você como minha dama de honra.

Quando Melody recebeu Zeke no aeroporto, na quinta-feira à noite, tinha seu vestido de conto de fadas, e Caroline tinha o de dama de honra que agradou às duas.

Depois que as palavras de amor e beijos e carícias diminuí ram um pouco, Melody contou a Zeke que convidara Caroline para ser sua dama de honra. E então soube por que o amava tanto quando ele nem piscou.

— Ótimo isto é ótimo, doçura. E diga a ela para estar dispo nível em duas semanas.

— Duas semanas? Cedo assim?

— Pode apostar. — Os olhos dele a devoravam. — Brad volta de Veneza dois dias antes e será meu padrinho. O hotel está reservado, e tudo está encomendado, flores, o bolo e toda a bu rocracia preparada.

— Você andou ocupado. — Não eu... Ângela. Da lua de mel, eu estou cuidando, está bem? Vai ser uma surpresa. Tudo o que precisa fazer agora é uma lista das pessoas que você quer que compareçam, junto com os números de telefone, e Ângela cuidará de convidá-las no fim de semana.

— Não posso acreditar que tudo foi arranjado tão depressa. — Ajudou o fato de não ser um fim de semana. — Começaram a andar para sair do aeroporto. — Você não terá problemas no trabalho?

Melody balançou a cabeça, tonta de amor, o braço dele em torno de sua cintura.

— Trabalhei tantas horas extras nos últimos seis meses que tenho direito a uma longa licença. Além disso, contrataram mais duas fonoterapeutas, e assim ninguém ficará sobrecarregado.

Passaram o resto da noite nos braços um do outro na quitinete de Melody, depois que ela preparou um jantar leve, mas foi difícil se separarem quando o táxi que Zeke chamara chegou.

— Dentro de duas semanas, nunca mais precisaremos nos des pedir — sussurrou Zeke depois de lhe dar um beijo de boa-noite.

Apenas pense nisto e que eu a amo, mais do que minha própria vida.

— Não tanto quanto eu o amo.

— Cem vezes mais.

Manteve-a junto ao corpo por um momento, é Melody inalou o cheiro dele. Seria todo dela. Era a mulher mais sortuda do mundo e sabia disso.

As duas semanas seguintes chegaram e passaram num redemoi nho. Brad e Kate se casaram, e Melody foi fazer compras com a mãe, a convite de Anna... Outra primeira vez. O vestido que Anna escolheu era perfeito, e ela se olhava no espelho da loja, como uma adolescente ao comprar seu primeiro vestido de adul ta. Uma alegria e uma tranqüilidade haviam surgido nela e cres cido a cada visita à terapeuta e se refletiam no rosto adorável. O tio viúvo de Zeke fazia parte do grupo que viria dos Estados Uni dos para o casamento e concordara em levar Melody até o altar, o que significava que seria o acompanhante de Anna durante a cerimônia. Estava muito nervosa sobre isto, mas depois de com prar o vestido novo, adquiriu uma nova confiança em si mesma. Melody e Caroline fizeram juntas as compras para o enxoval da noiva, e Caroline declarou que o novo lingerie sexy e camisolas transparentes deixariam Zeke louco. Melody passou os dedos sonhadoramente pelos tecidos macios e diáfanos e apenas sorriu. E então Melody acordou no dia do casamento, um dia perfeito de junho, com um sol suave e um céu de um azul profundo. Para agradar a mãe, decidira que sairia para o casamento da casa onde fora criada, assim ela e Caroline passaram a noite lá. Ainda dei tada, observou a amiga, tão diferente dela e, no entanto, a irmã que nunca tivera. E pensou que, naquela noite, seria uma mulher casada, naquela noite, não haveria mais espera mais separação. Seria de Zeke, e ele seria dela. Seu coração disparou, e olhou o relógio... 6h da manhã. Cedo demais para acordar todo mundo, o casamento só seria ao meio-dia, mas não conseguia ficar mais na cama. Levantou-se, foi descalça até a janela aberta e inspirou o perfume das rosas do jardim. Podia confiar nele, Zeke a amava e não lhe partiria o coração como o pai fizera com a mãe. Mas estava nervosa, com medo de não ser o bastante para ele, de não corresponder às suas expectativas. Desejou poder falar com ele, apenas ouvir sua voz por um momento. Levantou-se, vestiu o roupão, pegou o celular na bolsa e saiu do quarto para o jardim. Sentou-se no antigo banco de pedra e observou como tudo estava lindo e sereno, os pássaros cantando. Então por que se sentia tão nervosa, tão angustiada?

Sacudiu-se mentalmente. Pare com isto, ordenou a si mes ma. São apenas os velhos monstros querendo erguer a cabeça de novo, numa última tentativa de estragar tudo. Não permita, este é o dia do seu casamento, deveria estar radiante, ansiosa e exci tada. E estava... Parcialmente. A outra parte se sentia sufocada pelo medo. Medo de que não fosse boa o bastante para manter o amor de um homem como Zeke, não para sempre. As coisas mudavam, as emoções mudavam, os homens mudavam... Não podia ligar para ele. Olhou para o celular, a garganta fechada. Passara as últimas duas semanas dizendo a si mesma que con fiava totalmente nele, e não era mentira. Mas... Não, não podia ligar para ele, então deixou o celular ao lado dela sobre o banco. E, quando tocou, ela atendeu a voz trêmula.

— Eu a acordei?

— Zeke? — O alívio, o assombro ao ouvir a voz, rica e profun da. — Não, estou acordada e sentada no jardim.

— Sozinha?

— Sim. Eu... Não consigo dormir.

— Nem eu. — A voz era pura seda. — Preciso lhe dizer o quanto a amo, o quanto sempre a amei e sempre a amarei. Para sempre e além. E... Pedir-lhe perdão.

— Perdão?

— Por pedir demais de você, cedo demais. Querida, sei que haverá momentos em que as velhas dúvidas ressurgirão, apenas porque você realmente me ama. Compreendo, de verdade. Tudo o que lhe peço é que, nestas ocasiões, não as esconda de mim nem tente combatê-las sozinha. Quero que converse comigo, me diga o que está sentindo para lutarmos juntos. Não importa quantas vezes elas surjam, mas não me isole me deixe partici par, para ajudá-la, para protegê-la de si mesma.

Ela ficou perfeitamente imóvel, sem respirar, sem mover um músculo. Ele sabia.

— Assim, minha linda futura esposa, converse comigo. Deixe-me tranqüilizá-la, dizer-lhe que você é a mulher mais sexy, maravilhosa e linda que jamais vi e jamais verei. A única mu lher que posso imaginar como sendo minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos. Fale comigo, e o medo desaparecerá, prometo. E um dia, no futuro, você perceberá que, há muito tempo, o medo e o pânico desapareceram, que não se sente perdida. E então saberá que está livre.

— Como soube o que eu sentia?

— Porque você é a outra metade de mim. E você não é a única a ter medo, doçura. Um dos meus maiores pesadelos é a repeti ção do momento em que você me deixou. Fiquei lá parado, inca paz de me mover ou falar, sabendo que não conseguiria impedir que você partisse.

— Ah, Zeke. — Estava chorando sem saber o motivo, mas ja mais imaginara que ele tivesse medo de perdê-la. — Não o dei xaria de novo. Quase me matou da primeira vez.

— A mim também. — A voz soava mais normal. — Assim, nada de se esconder em algum lugar sozinha, como fez esta manhã, para tentar solucionar as coisas na sua cabeça.

— Você não estava aqui esta manhã.

— Estarei em todas as manhãs, pelo resto de nossa vida. Amo você e vou provar todos os dias, a partir desta noite. Em algumas horas, você pertencerá a mim, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

— Eu sei — Ela estremeceu, mas foi com uma deliciosa anteci pação, todas as dúvidas desaparecidas.

— Senhora Russell. Parece bom, não parece?

— Perfeito.

— Como você, meu doce amor. Agora vá começar a se prepa rar com óleos e perfumes e o que mais vocês, mulheres, usam para se tornarem irresistíveis para nós, pobres homens.

— Pobre homem nada. Não há nada de pobre em você, Zeke Russell.

— Não quando tenho você a meu lado. Vejo você mais tarde, querida. Não nos faça esperar demais, certo? Meu coração já sofreu demais.

— Estarei lá na hora certa, não importa a tradição.

— Amo você.

— Amo você também. Estava prestes a desligar quando ele disse:

— Só mais uma coisa, que deve ficar entre nós. Meu tio ficou muito impressionado por sua mãe.

— Ficou?

Zeke e o tio, um texano alto, de ombros largos, com um rosto bronzeado e um sorriso atraente, haviam jantado na casa da mãe na noite anterior.

— Ficou, e não é fácil despertar seu interesse. Muitas mulhe res tentaram desde que ficou viúvo, há cinco anos, mas nunca teve um encontro. E posso estar enganado... — O tom sugeria que não achava que estava. — Mas percebi um brilho muito su gestivo nos olhos de sua mãe. O que acha?

Ela pensou um pouco. Sim, a mãe estivera muito animada na noite anterior.

— Ah, Zeke, isto seria maravilhoso, não seria? — Ainda é cedo, mas tenho um bom pressentimento.

— Não teria um parente adequado para Caroline também?

— O desafio é maior, mas vou ver o que posso fazer. Se Zeke cuidasse do assunto, Caroline certamente teria um texano a seu lado em breve.

A cerimônia do casamento foi realizada nos jardins do hotel, e tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado... As flores, as fitas, os laços, a sala de recepção, onde mesas e cadeiras para duzentos convidados esperavam. Era uma exibição de cheiros e cores. E com o céu azul e a grama verde, foi um perfeito casamento de história de fadas

Quando a marcha nupcial tocou, Zeke se virou para ver sua noiva se aproximar, de braços com o tio dele, e ninguém, vendo sua expressão, podia duvidar que aquele fosse um casa mento feito no céu. Melody usava um vestido branco longo, e seu buquê era formado por pequenos botões de rosa amarelas e cor-de-rosa muito claros. Zeke pensou que ela parecia flutu ar em direção a ele. Nem percebeu Caroline caminhando atrás dela, o cabelo vermelho brigando com o vestido escarlate e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Zeke tinha olhos apenas para sua noi va. E a noiva para ele... O que era exatamente como devia ser. Depois da cerimônia linda e curta, champanhe e morangos fo ram servidos a todos, e as fotos foram tiradas. Era um momento de alegria e diversão sob o sol quente de junho. Depois todos se dirigiram para a sala de recepção para o almoço. Mais tarde, as mesas foram retiradas para a dança, e as portas francesas abertas para os convidados saírem para o grande pátio e se sentarem sob o céu estrelado do começo da noite. E, quando tudo terminou e Zeke e Melody se despediram e foram para a luxuosa suíte nupcial, ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou, até que ela não con seguisse mais respirar.

Despiram um ao outro lentamente, saboreando cada momen to enquanto se provavam, mordiscavam e acariciavam até que a fome que tinham um pelo outro se tornou avassaladora. Ainda assim, Zeke agiu devagar.

— Isso vai ser perfeito para você, senhora Russell.

Levou-a para a enorme cama que dominava o quarto e come çou a lhe mostrar o que era o verdadeiro amor entre um homem e uma mulher. A excitação sexual começou a fluir pelo corpo dela enquanto as mãos e a língua de Zeke faziam sua magia nos lugares mais íntimos, e sua timidez inicial desapareceu na onda de desejo que ele despertava. Ele fazia amor com magia, e Melody reagia com todo o amor que sentia por ele, responden do beijo por beijo, carícia por caricia. Parecia impossível sen tir tanta coisa, tanta emoção sem se desmanchar. Quando Zeke abaixou o corpo para o dela e a penetrou, Melody estava úmida e pronta para ele, o curto momento de dor logo esquecido na onda de paixão e anseio. E, ainda assim, Zeke controlou o pró prio desejo até que o de Melody se construísse e intensificasse, e ambos foram levados juntos ao prazer supremo, que os abalou até a alma. Mais tarde, saciados e deitados nos braços um do outro, as mãos dele passeando pela seda da pele dela, ele lhe falou sobre a lua de mel.

— Um mês no nosso esconderijo exclusivo nas Blue Mountains, na Jamaica. — Virou o rosto dela para ele e o aca riciou. — E uma linda, antiga e grande casa branca, com jar dins cheios de flores, árvores frutíferas e uma piscina. Meu tio a comprou há muitos anos, quando sua mulher ainda estava viva. Não puderam ter filhos, assim seguiram outro sonho e fugiam para a casa sempre que podiam. Fui lá apenas uma vez, com meus pais, quando era garoto, mas sempre me lembro dela como o lugar mais perfeito do mundo.

— E seu tio não se importa de nós irmos para lá?

— Foi ele quem ofereceu assim que soube que íamos nos casar. Acho que me vê como o filho que nunca teve. Sempre fomos próximos, mas ficamos ainda mais depois da morte dos meus pais. Foi uma época difícil, e ele sempre esteve lá para mim. — Inspirou fundo e então sorriu. — Quer apostar como sua mãe verá a casa antes do fim do ano?

— Acha mesmo?

— O modo como se comportaram hoje não me deixou dúvi das. Vai complicar um pouco as coisas... Sua mãe e minha sogra se transformando em nossa tia.

Melody riu, mas suas mãos começaram a acariciar o peito musculoso.

— Não me importo. — Os dedos dela acompanharam a linha de pelos que descia para o umbigo, depois para mais baixo, até lhe tocar o membro, que despertou imediatamente para ela, a paixão renovada fazendo os olhos dele brilharem. — Não me importo com coisa nenhuma, apenas com você.

— E eu com você, meu doce amor. Vou fazer de você a mulher mais feliz e mais completa desde o início dos tempos.

E ele se dedicou a provar que era um homem de palavra.


End file.
